The Demon Exorcist
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: The Edo period of Japan. Naruto and his two Obake traveled the countryside to avoid samurai's and also because exorcist weren't really liked by the people. so he choose to stay within the countryside and the mountains purifying and performing possessions until he meets a certain samurai who is possessed and Naruto saves him. What will happen to the two traveling together?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone,_**

 ** _I am looking for a beta._**

 ** _Another new story I hope everyone enjoys it._**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki just turned twenty-four years old and he was trained since a young age that he would be an exorcist. Since he was young boy he was always told people with darkness in their souls like evil intent or hate toward others were easier to possess. Ever since his parents died he has been traveling the countryside of Japan going from shrine to shrine. Naruto has focused on yurei spirits since a young boy. Right now he has two Obake a black cat and a red nine tailed kitsune. The red kitsune was his first Obake he got it when he came into his powers at age four and his cat he got when he became eighteen years old. The more Obake you have the stronger your abilities are and have grown. Naruto should have more Obake because he is stronger than what they know but most of his abilities lie dormant within him. The Obake he have made contracts with him not like the drifter he has to exercise. He has to give them names and they have to follow his orders whether they like it or not.

His fox Obake he named Kurama and his cat Obake is named Konohomaru.

"Boss, where are we going today?" Konohomaru asked as he climbed on him in his cat form.

The Obake's have two forms their human form and their animal form despite they can change their animal forms size to fit how they want to be during traveling or naturally.

"I go where my legs take me." Naruto said.

"Or do you mean where I carry you." Kurama said in his huge fox form.

"Shush, I have to get off you now anyway because people are coming." Naruto said jumping off the large fox. "Don't talk it's some samurai we don't want to be known as an exorcist." Naruto whispered to them as they were each on his shoulders.

Naruto was tan, had bright blue eyes, and bright blonde hair. He knew he didn't look like normal Japanese men but he couldn't help it and he knew a lot of people that didn't like his features. But he was born and raised in Japan and spoke fluent in three languages, Japanese, English, and French. The three samurai had dark auras and he knew they looked familiar.

"Where are you going?" one samurai said to Naruto.

Naruto didn't look up, "heading to the next village in Hokkaido." Naruto said loud enough for all three to hear him.

The three men all smelled of blood and it was starting to make Naruto sick.

"Where about?" another samurai asked.

"I don't know yet. I am just a wanderer." Naruto said.

Kurama hissed because he didn't want those men to get close to his owner.

"Calm," Naruto said gently but all men heard him say it.

Kurama did listen but he was still on his guard for Naruto.

"Why do you have a fox and a cat?" a guard questioned stepping forward.

Naruto backed away immediately.

"Please do respect my boundaries. My animals don't like others touching them and I don't want to cause any trouble. May I get past?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead," another guard said seeing Naruto's twitchiness moving letting Naruto past.

Naruto walked rather fast away from the three samurai. He wanted nothing to do with them. Yes, Naruto knew how to defend himself his father taught him Akito and Judo but he didn't want to cause attention to himself especially because he wasn't a murderer and he knew the men will have searched everywhere for him.

"Boss, that was uncomfortable," Konohomaru said.

"Maybe you guys should be human for a while that way we will seem less suspicious in the public eye." Naruto said and they both transformed into their human forms.

Konohomaru was shorter than Naruto brown eyes and brown hair with tan skin. He had black pants, a white shirt, a scarf that went to his knees, and a black cloak that hid his face and everything else.

Kurama had long red hair, reddish yellow eyes that he couldn't hide, taller than Naruto, he was thin but muscular, and he had a pale skin tone unlike the other two. Kurama wore black pants, red shirt, and a back cloak to cover everything like the other two.

"You know I hate this form." Kurama complained.

"Deal with it Kurama," Naruto said as they continued to walk.

They got to the next village without a problem and both Obake changed back into their animal forms to climb through the woods to find the next shrine they were going to be in. While Naruto was waiting for his Obake to come back from finding the shrine he decided to take a dip in the pond that was near. His Obake already seen him naked before so it wouldn't matter if they saw him naked again. He took his clothes off and went into the water feeling refreshed to be in such cool water. That's when he heard rustling from the bush on the furthest side of the pond. It was the side he came into the area by.

"Who's there?" Naruto called out because he knew it wasn't his Obakes.

There was some rustling again then a man popped up. It was a samurai but not the ones he came across earlier a different one.

"What are you doing in this area?" the samurai said in a deep voice that sounded like malice oozed off it.

"Am I not supposed to be in this area?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"No you're not, the shrine is in this area so you can't be here." The samurai said still sounding irritated.

"I have to be here then." Naruto said calmly going under water before the samurai could say anything else.

The samurai was getting irritated by the disobedient blonde but he must admit he was shocked by the blonde being here especially because it was known to be a demon area. Then Naruto jumped flew out the water to his clothes.

"Holy shit," the samurai said getting out the way just in time to not hit by the blonde.

"Damn it a demon," Naruto mumbled grabbing his cloak then putting a shield in front of him and the samurai.

The demon backed down seeing as he didn't want to face an exorcist and Naruto put the shield down. The samurai didn't like what was going on so he prepared for a fight with the blonde by pulling out his sword.

"Place your sword down, I don't want to fight you." Naruto said calmly.

"You're an exorcist?" the samurai asked raising his elegant black eyebrow.

"Yes I am," Naruto answered as he got his clothes on.

The unsure samurai put his sword back in its holster. Kurama and Konohomaru came at that moment ready to tell Naruto they found the shrine when they saw a samurai looking at him.

Kurama sprang into action jumping in front of Naruto growling and Konohomaru was behind the samurai hissing and growling behind him.

"Can you calm them down?" the samurai asked looking back and front because he feared the fox more.

"Calm down you two," Naruto said grabbing Kurama.

Konohomaru jumped toward Naruto running right past the samurai.

"Did you two find it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kurama said.

"Show me to it then," Naruto said in an excited tone.

Kurama jumped off Naruto and led the way leaving the confused samurai there with the demon that was just there to attack him. Naruto was far away by then though so he didn't know what happened.

"Wow this shrine, it's a shrine for the hare." Naruto said.

They finally made it to the shrine of Akaigawa, Hokkaido it was a wooden shrine surrounded by woods area but being worked on so the people could come to it.

"Boss, are we going to be here long?" Konohomaru asked.

"I feel a lot of demonic auras in this area and village so yes we're going to be here for a while. First, we should get some sleep. Actually we should go investigate the village and see if anyone has heard anything. Then we can purify the land and handle all the demons can vacant the area." Naruto said putting up his shield so they can fall asleep in the shrine.

The demon that possessed the samurai found the exorcist and was very angry that there was a shield blocking it from getting to him. Kurama sensed the demon but didn't care because he knew the demon couldn't enter. Kurama had a sense of humor and wanted to taunt the demon a little.

"You seem to be stuck out there, do you want to come in?" Kurama asked.

The demon nodded.

"Too bad you can't, ha-ha." Kurama said as he turned around swishing all his nine tails.

The demon was pissed but decided to walk away and get other victims. When Naruto woke up Kurama was next to his face and Konohomaru was lying on his lap.

"You guys ready to go?" Naruto said looking at both of them.

They both nodded and changed into their human forms. When they got to the center of the village where booths were set up to sell food people were bristling around quickly trying to get everything they needed.

"Hello," Naruto said walking up to a fish seller.

"Hello young man, what can I do you for today?" the seller asked.

"I would like to know if I can ask you some questions about the area around the shrine?" Naruto asked.

The man seemed like he was just going to ignore Naruto.

"I will take three fish also." Naruto said.

That got the man to smile.

"Well boy that shrine has been out of business for a while. They say that there is a demon around it so none of the workers can ever get it done. The poor Hare must hate being alone up there. I used to pray at that shrine before they tried to make it bigger but ever since they started building we've heard bad things about that area." The seller explained.

"Has the demon possessed anyone around the village?" Naruto asked.

"Not that I know of because no one goes over in that yonder." The seller said as he gave Naruto his wrapped fish.

"Thank you, sir you have a good day." Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"Oh young man," the seller called to him.

"Yes?" Naruto said turning around.

"Are you an exorcist? I'm not saying me personally I don't have a problem with them but if you are I would watch out for some folk around here because they don't like them kind of people. Samurais around here don't like them either. Be careful young man." The seller said.

Naruto just nodded his head to the seller and walked up to Kurama.

"What did you hear?" Naruto asked.

"They said that a samurai was going up in the woods area just yesterday. I am assuming that was the one we dealt with but that he was going to check the area. Also there is a missing child that got lost in the woods over a week ago." Kurama said.

Konohomaru came by them looking very down.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"They really don't like exorcist here." Konohomaru said sadly.

"That's fine it's because they don't understand. Now tell me did you get any information?" Naruto explained understanding the village's fear.

Konohomaru nodded, "they said the samurai came down from the mountain looking very changed. That he felt different, they said he was always standoffish but this is beyond that. Oh and that he's at that tavern over there." Konohomaru said.

"Kurama come with me, Konohomaru go back to the shrine and look for a little girl around the woods." Naruto said walking toward the tavern with Kurama while Konohomaru walked back to the shrine.

"Why did you send him back?" Kurama asked curiously.

"He doesn't like people talking bad about me and we don't want him distracted by it. Me and you can get this done faster than he could with me." Naruto said.

Kurama didn't say much else after that just walked behind Naruto toward the tavern. Before they could even enter the tavern someone was thrown out. It looked like he worked at the place. Naruto was quick to help the young man up.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the samurai in there is going crazy." The worker said.

Naruto stood up fully and walked toward the tavern again.

"Wait…" the man didn't get to say more.

"Kurama, stay out here with this young man. I will be right back." Naruto said handing the fish to Kurama and entered the tavern.

There was only three people in there aside from the young samurai. The exorcist walked right up to the bartender and told him to leave because the samurai was possessed from a demon inside the forest by the shrine. The guy left immediately along with the other two people.

"That was rude exorcist. How will I get my drinks if he's gone?" the demon in the samurai said.

"Why did you possess him?" Naruto asked.

"Because he is strong with power enough to kill you." The demon said charging at Naruto.

"Yeah I don't think so," Naruto said dodging the attack.

"Seals," Naruto said and paper wrapping came floating around him. Naruto quickly wrapped it around the demon and the samurais whole body until it couldn't struggle anymore.

Kurama walked into the tavern after it all and smirked. Naruto looked down to see if the fish were there and was irritated to know that they were already eaten by the fox.

"Damn it Kurama that was for all of us." Naruto said picking up the bound demon samurai.

Naruto and Kurama walked out the tavern everyone was staring at them.

"You may enter back in your business." Naruto said and walked back to the fish dealer.

The fish dealer looked frightened but addressed Naruto the same way as earlier before all that happened.

"Do you think I can get six fish now?" Naruto asked making the man nod. "Oh and do you have carrots?" Naruto asked.

The man nodded once again selling Naruto a bundle of carrots and six fish.

"Who are the carrots for?" Kurama asked.

"The hare of course," Naruto said as they entered the woods toward the shrine.

Naruto seemed to be unfazed by the huge bundle that was currently on his back. The reason for that is because when people or demons get bound up in his seals it makes them feel like they are feathers. It's the term light as a feather. When they got outside the shrine Naruto set the bundle down and walked to the shrine to say a pray and put the offerings down for the hare.

"Konohomaru," Naruto called out.

Konohomaru came out with a little girl that seemed lifeless. Naruto took her to check her vitals and to make sure she wasn't possessed or symbolized by the deity of this property because then that would make her a shrine maiden. When Naruto got to her he saw the symbol marking her as a shrine maiden and that she was fine but she must have been hiding for a long time with the demon out here.

The young shrine maiden started to shuffle and wake. She got scared the minute she saw a bunch of men circling her and that she was lying on the floor. She started to struggle to get away from them but Naruto stopped her.

"It's okay young maiden," Naruto said unleashing some of his aura because he knew she would be able to sense it.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked scared to look at the other two since she knew what they were already.

"My name is Naruto, this Konohomaru he found you, and this sly bastard that thinks he can take the other fish is Kurama." Naruto said getting Kurama to stop trying.

"Why do you have demons with you?" the little girl asked.

"Before I get into all of that can you tell me your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Hinata," Hinata the shrine maiden said.

"And how old are you?" Naruto asked.

"I just turned thirteen," Hinata answered.

The bundle on the other hand was getting annoyed that they were having a conversation and not even a little bit concerned about him.

"Give me a minute, I have to exorcise this demon because he's being troublesome." Naruto said standing up to head toward the bundle.

Konohomaru grabbed the young maiden and moved behind the shrine but Kurama stayed still waiting for Naruto to make a move. Naruto unraveled the bundle and the demon lunged at him but Naruto still dodged it placing a small seal on the back of its head then the next one on his forehead. Then Kurama got into his fox form and started fighting the demon while Naruto was saying his incantation and then gold started to surround the samurai getting rid of the demon and banishing it off this world. The samurai fell and Kurama caught him.

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked.

"Seems so," Kurama said.

"Good," Naruto said walking toward the shrine with the fish and carrots while Kurama carried the knocked out samurai.

When they got in the shrine Kurama just tossed the samurai onto the floor unceremoniously.

"Kurama," Naruto said threw gritted teeth.

Kurama just turned into his small fox form and laid down by the opening of the shrine.

"So Hinata when did you start hearing the voice of the deity?" Naruto asked as he fixed the samurai and sat next to him eating his fish cold like Konohomaru and offering a fish to Hinata but she declined choosing to eat carrots.

The moment she started to eat the carrots the deity popped up.

"Those are my carrots," the hare said.

"You can still share mister Hare," Hinata said gently petting his head.

"Oh yes a rabbit," Kurama said mouth-watering.

"Kurama don't even think about it. Don't go near the hare." Naruto said.

Kurama sat down immediately.

"So, you're the exorcist that dispelled the demon?" the hare said.

"Yes," Naruto mumbled while chewing on his fish.

"That is disturbing that you eat that fish cold. Make it with a flame." The hare said making a small fire so they could cook the fish.

Naruto felt the samurai move closer to him and Kurama saw it so he went by them.

"These two demons are yours?" the Hare asked.

"Yes they are," Naruto said.

"What is an exorcist?" Hinata asked.

"We are people that destroy demons that possess people and evil spirits called yurei." Naruto answered.

"But you don't destroy them you just banish them to another plane." The Hare said.

"Yes," Naruto said nodding his head as he cooked his other fish.

"Come on Naruto give me a fish," Kurama complained.

"No, you ate three earlier and we ate none." Naruto said only looking at Kurama.

"So what are you going to do about the samurai?" the Hare asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said.

"What do you mean nothing?" the Hare asked.

"He should be fine," Naruto said.

Before anyone could say anything further a long growl from someone's stomach resounded around the room. Naruto looked down and saw that the samurai was up trying to pretend to be asleep but he was blushing because his stomach growled.

"Awake now samurai," Naruto said.

The samurai didn't see no point in denying the fact since he was really hungry. Naruto handed the samurai the fish he just got done cooking.

"Come on your going to give the samurai some fish but not me." Kurama complained.

"Come here," Naruto said giving him part of a fish then cooking the other part for himself.

"Kurama, you're so greedy. What are we going to do if he loses strength because you eat all his food?" Konohomaru complained.

"Shut up cat," Kurama said and walked away with the food in his mouth.

"Bastard," Konohomaru mumbled.

"It's okay Konohomaru he is always letting me ride his back so we will be fine. But now he better not complain about it." Naruto said with a glare toward Kurama. Kurama nodded and left it alone.

"How did I get here?" the samurai asked.

"I carried you while you had the demon in you." Naruto said eating his food.

"You carried me?" the samurai questioned surprised.

"Yes, is that really a surprise?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess not," the samurai said not wanting to offend the person with the food.

They all had mindless chatter but one by one started to fall asleep the Hare and the little maiden disappeared to another room and the rest fell asleep in the main hall. The samurai wasn't sure whether he should stay or go but after Naruto the exorcist told him he terrorized the village when he was possessed he thought it would be best to stay by the exorcist.

Kurama on the other hand laid on top of Naruto in his small fox form so no one could get to him and Konohomaru laid on his lap. Naruto had them all in his shield including the samurai. By the time morning came Naruto was saying good-bye to Hinata and the Hare deity.

"Take care," Naruto said to Hinata hugging her.

"T-thank yo-u," Hinata stuttered.

Naruto laughed then started to walk down a hill that didn't lead to the village and the samurai followed.

"Samurai? Do you intend to keep following me?" Naruto asked not turning around.

"Sasuke, that's my name." Sasuke the samurai said.

"Okay Sasuke, do you intend to follow me all the way out this forest?" Naruto asked turning toward Sasuke.

"I want to come with you," Sasuke said.

"We don't stay in one place for too long." Naruto said not sure why he hasn't said no.

"I don't mind," Sasuke said.

"I guess it's okay but you might have a problem since the people and samurai don't like exorcist I hope you know that." Naruto said letting the dark-haired raven come along.

Sasuke nodded his head he knew they didn't like exorcist and that he was supposed to arrest exorcist but he did hear once to never arrest blonde or red hair exorcists because they are from a clan.

Sasuke ran toward them falling into step with Naruto since the other two were in their animal form. Naruto wouldn't tell the samurai why he allowed it but when he was fighting the demon in the tavern he didn't like what the demon said. It stayed on his mind and it bothered him dearly. He was determined to find out what the demon meant by what he said.

Kurama knew something was wrong the minute Naruto said yes even Konohomaru knew something was wrong because Naruto was determined to not get to use to human contact that's why they always stayed in the shrines and nowhere else. Naruto chose to have limited human contact as possible so they knew something was wrong and they intended to find out when they got the chance.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Obake is also known as familiars.**_

 _ **If anyone has any questions about this story let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, how is everyone doing? I am tired. I am on a mission with all my stories I have a goal to finish all my stories by the end of the year. I don't want to start any new stories until I finish at least half of the stories I have well unless I do one-shots which there honestly might be.**_

* * *

 ** _Life is not so important when forced to choose between life and_ _integrity. - From the book of Hagakure: The Book of the Samurai_**

* * *

"Samurai, Samurai, hello, are you listening?" Konohamaru kept calling Sasuke.

"What do you want you damn cat? And for the last time my name is Sasuke, so stop calling me samurai." Sasuke said completely irritated.

"Konohamaru, leave Sasuke alone." Naruto said calmly as he walked ahead with Kurama.

"Are we almost there?" Kurama asked complaining.

"Yeah we're almost in the next village." Naruto said getting annoyed with how his Obake were acting.

"So Sasuke, when do you plan to stop coming with us?" Konohamaru asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said not sure.

"Don't you have a post or something that you're supposed to be at?" Kurama asked.

"I was supposed to be in that village but seeing as I made them suffer I didn't think it would be smart to stay there." Sasuke said.

"Good choice, trust they wouldn't have wanted you back in there seeing as you beat up one of their tavern workers. You will be lucky to not get in trouble for it but seeing as I paid for the damages that you did, it should be fine." Naruto said continuing his walk ahead of them.

"You did what?" Sasuke asked shocked but trying to catch up to the blonde.

"I paid for the two tables and chairs that you broke in that bar." Naruto said honestly.

"Why would you do that?" Sasuke asked. "And speaking of which I see you don't have bags or anything but you do change. Where is your stuff?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh it's in one of my many seals that I have. I can keep something contained as long as I'm alive." Naruto said. "We should be coming to the next village soon." Naruto said looking across the horizon like he was in a daze about something.

"I am hungry," Kurama complained.

"You're always hungry but you have to wait. It's becoming dark so there may not be many places open to get food." Naruto said looking back at his Obake.

Kurama and Konohamaru both seemed to be in an agitated state and Naruto wasn't even sure why. He was going to find out one way or another though.

"Sasuke, you and Konohamaru go and search for food and Konohamaru will lead you back to me and Kurama." Naruto said stopping in the middle of the road.

"But Boss, why do I have to go?" Konohamaru complained.

"Because me and Kurama stand out and you don't so be good and go with him." Naruto said sighing.

"Stop complaining cat and get your ass moving we're hungry." Kurama complained.

"Shut the hell up you damn fox." Konohamaru yells back.

Before Kurama could yell back Naruto spoke again.

"Be quiet you two and go get dinner with Sasuke, Konohamaru." Naruto said getting irritated with how they were acting.

Sasuke must have sensed it because he started to pull Konohamaru away with him.

"Now you let's go find the shrine." Naruto said looking directly at Kurama.

"Yes," Kurama said walking ahead now as they entered the woods.

"What is bothering you?" Naruto asked once they were in the woods.

"Why did you bring that samurai along?" Kurama asked.

"Something about him is off," Naruto said as he moved branches out of his face.

"That's all?" Kurama said worried about Naruto.

"Who is there?" Naruto said sensing something powerful was coming toward them.

"Hello," a young lady said coming out of the bushes.

She is a beautiful Chinese looking descendant. Her hair is in two buns on the top of her head and at the moment she looked ready for a good fight.

"Hello," Naruto said in a skeptical way.

"Why are you in these mountains with a demon no less?" The young lady said.

"I am an exorcist and this is my Obake but he is also my friend. Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"That is none of your concern but you should leave. Your kind isn't welcomed here. This is sacred ground and you don't belong here." The young lady said aggressively.

"We will not be leaving until I find the shrine of this area." Naruto said ready to put up his shield if he had too and pulling Kurama toward him a little bit more.

"If you don't leave willingly I will have to move you by force." The young lady said as she started to glow.

Naruto knew what she was but didn't expect one to be out here. She set to attack but Naruto threw up his shield in enough time to spare himself and Kurama.

"How do you wield such power?" The young lady asked shocked.

"None of your business," Kurama growled and went for the attack.

Kurama wasn't going to catch this fast being because she wasn't going to let him. Honestly Naruto couldn't even believe that he is meeting one for the first time.

Fairies are rare creatures that don't really come out very often unless a balance is really bad and they intend to fix it because it's affecting their own home.

"KURAMA STOP! You mustn't hurt her." Naruto screamed softly.

"What is the meaning of this Naruto?" Kurama said walking back to his master.

"What is going on with you exorcist?" The young fairy asked.

"What is going on that you came out of your home?" Naruto asked not caring about the questions that were just thrown at him pulling down his hood.

"You're an Uzumaki-Namikaze exorcist? I thought they all died." The fairy said the moment she saw his hair and eyes flying right to him making contact with his hair to have Kurama slap her hand away from him.

"You vile demon don't touch me with your impure hands." The fairy said to Kurama looking mean as ever.

"All my clan died aside from me and two of my cousins." Naruto answered honestly.

"How sad and tragic," the fairy said and flew away a little bit from him.

"Do you think you can take me to the shrine and tell me what is going on with the area around here?" Naruto asked.

The fairy nodded her head fast and started leading them the way to the shrine. When they got there Naruto and Kurama were shocked by what they found.

"What happened?" Naruto said touching the broken down shrine.

"The deity for the shrine left. I have been trying to protect it until he got back but the villagers kept coming and when they noticed the deity wasn't going to help the land they attempted to burn it down and destroy it but it wouldn't burn down it just turned charcoal black like this. It's so sad," the fairy said touching the shrine.

"This isn't good though. Why did the deity run away?" Naruto asked worried.

"I don't know he just ran away up into the mountains deeper." the fairy said "I tried to bring him back down but he said he wouldn't come back. He said he was a useless deity and not needed anymore." The fairy said sadly.

"That's why you couldn't really smell the shrine Kurama." Naruto said to Kurama.

"What do you mean?" the fairy asked.

"Kurama and my other Obake can smell shrines because of the deity within the shrine. Some shrines are hidden and some aren't but since we don't go the same way humans do we can't find it the same way." Naruto said.

"Someone's coming," the fairy said quickly and everyone hid behind the shrine still able to see.

"Stupid deity, useless deity," a young teen screamed as he tried to throw a rock at the shrine.

This upset Naruto and made him go out of hiding and approach the boy with his shield activated.

"He is only useless because you don't believe in him." Naruto said glaring at the boy.

The young teen seemed nervous and was about to run away only to turn right into Kurama that looked like he was about to eat him. That made him faint. Naruto caught him and brought him to the shrine.

"Fairy, we will make it all better." Naruto whispered to her and walked into the burnt shrine. "Once the deity comes back it will look good as new." Naruto said gently sitting on the floor that happened to not be burnt like the outside.

"Naruto, we're back." Sasuke called as he walked up the stairs from the shrine.

"Boss," Konohamaru called and ran into the shrine.

"We're staying here? Are you sure it's not going to fall down?" Sasuke asked as he walked closer to the shrine but Naruto heard him and came out the shrine.

"As long as the deity is still alive the shrine won't collapse." Naruto said.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and sat next to Naruto not noticing the fairy right away. They all started to eat their food cold but at least what Sasuke bought was good cold.

"I got some takoyaki," Sasuke said to Naruto. "And another thing what is this girl floating around me?" Sasuke said as the fairy floated around him dazed by his beauty.

"She is a fairy, her name is Tenten." Naruto said.

"You named me? That means..." The young fairy said shocked, stunned because she didn't think he would try to make her into his Obake.

"You are my Obake now." Naruto said and the girl looked sad. "Don't make that face. You're not going to be alone anymore." Naruto said knowing there were no other fairies around here.

"AHHHHH" the young teen screamed.

Naruto raised from his seat with the takoyaki and went to the boy.

"Hello, want some takoyaki?" Naruto said putting the takoyaki in his face.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said through gritted teeth not wanting Naruto to share what he brought for him.

"Shush," Naruto said and continued with the boy.

"What are you people doing in the shrine? Actually you all aren't even people." the young teen said.

"Well your correct about that. How long have you started to hear the voice of the shrine deity?" Naruto said ignoring the question the boy asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The young teen said huffing and turning his head away from Naruto.

"You don't have to lie to me because I know you're supposed to be the shrine guard of this one." Naruto said shocking the fairy.

"Then why did you burn it? What is wrong with you? If you're supposed to protect it why destroy it?" Tenten yelled.

"Calm down Tenten." Naruto said and she calmed but was still irritated.

"I didn't ask to be a shrine guard and I didn't ask to see him. I didn't want this at all and it sucks I have to do this." The young teen boy said.

"I bet that is why he isn't here anymore because a shrine and temple are only as strong as the people it holds inside. And look you might have burned the outside but the inside is still pure that means he still has faith in you. When did you meet him?" Naruto asked.

"I met him and first started seeing him when I was seven. I didn't understand nor did I like that no one else could see him. My friends would make fun of me and throw things at me." The young teen said. "He ruined my life." The young teen boy said.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked.

"I just turned fourteen this year." The young teen said.

"You realize that he saved your life lingering by you the way he did. You have strong concentrated power and he knew if he left you alone the darkness could swallow you up. You want to know something my father told me once when I was younger." Naruto paused. "Do you want to know?" Naruto asked as Kurama laid by Naruto waiting for the boy to respond.

"What is it?" The boy asked.

"Once a person has reached enlightenment in one thing, he will have an enlightened mind and understand many things." Naruto said.

The boy seemed irritated not understanding what Naruto meant.

"What does that even mean?" The boy said frustrated.

"It means when you know who you are you will know what you need to do. He cares about you and you know it. Did you ever think that you weren't meant to have those people in your life that you claim are your friends? You're not meant to be with normal people so what does it matter that they don't like you." Naruto said.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" The boy screamed anger seeping off him.

"What is there to understand? You reject the one person that cares about you without you having to hide anything about yourself. You don't care that you hurt him but he cares that he hurts you that's why the shrine is empty to begin with. Who cares your just being a brat." Naruto said standing up walking away from the boy Kurama tailing him.

"What would you know? You avoid the normal people that you talk about." The boy said standing.

"I might avoid going into contact with humans but that doesn't mean I don't like them. I just avoid them because they fear me and Kurama so why would I want to scare people. You now, wouldn't understand because you just give up." Naruto said glaring at the boy.

"What are you two anyway if you say that?" The boy asked.

"None of your business," Naruto said sitting down by Sasuke.

"Naruto, you're not going to tell him?" Sasuke asked.

"No, he doesn't need to know. He is useless anyway. He doesn't even want to accept his own fate so he don't need to know." Naruto said coldly.

Sasuke was shocked but didn't say anything else after that as he watched Naruto eat the takoyaki he got for him.

"Master, the kid left." Tenten said.

"He will be back." Naruto said laying down with Kurama and Konohamaru.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Because what I said hit him straight in the heart. He only got angry because he knew what I said was true." Naruto said closing his eyes.

"Are you going to even solve the problem?" Tenten asked face dropping down.

"Don't question my intentions. The longer the deity is in the mountain the higher risk of demons taking over. I will be going up the mountain tomorrow to talk to the deity." Naruto said and went to sleep.

"Did he just fall asleep?" Tenten asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Do you like being around him?" Tenten asked.

"I don't honestly know he just makes me comfortable and I felt the need to go with him." Sasuke said laying down right next to Naruto.

The fairy Tenten just flew around them as she noticed Naruto put a shield up as he slept.

"That is amazing," Tenten said gently looking at the shield.

When morning came Naruto and Kurama were the first two awake shockingly. Naruto left the shrine leaving his shield up to protect the others.

"Boss, why can't I go?" Konohamaru asked as he tried to follow him out.

"Because you must stay with Sasuke and Tenten. Be good and wait for the boy to come back." Naruto said and left the shrine with Kurama. "Okay Kurama let's get going." Naruto said walking toward the woods to go deeper in the mountains.

"Which way to the mountains?" Kurama asked.

"Follow the smell of the deity. Go into your bigger form and follow it." Naruto said and got on top of Kurama.

"Problematic as that is." Kurama complained but still moved running through the forest toward the mountain.

"Stop your complaining and just follow the scent." Naruto said putting his head on the back of Kurama's head.

"When are you going to get rid of the samurai?" Kurama asked.

"Not until he wants to leave us." Naruto said.

"You got to be kidding me." Kurama whined.

"He seems to already understand the way we are. Why not let him come with us on our journey?" Naruto said as they started to stop where the deity was currently located.

Kurama's face dropped from what Naruto said. He couldn't believe his best friend was that crazy.

"You have to be kidding me." Kurama said going into his smaller size into a dog like form.

"Nope, now drop it." Naruto said and walked into the cave.

Kurama grumbled the whole way inside the cave.

"Master deity," Naruto called as he went into the cave.

"Who goes there?" The deity called.

"Naruto an exorcist. Do you plan on coming back to your shrine?" Naruto said.

"That explains to you having a demon with you." The deity said.

"That didn't answer my question." Naruto asked.

"No, my shrine guard wishes me away so I should stay away." The deity said.

"You are being a disgrace as a God letting a shrine guard put you down. Stupid," Naruto said walking out the cave.

"Naruto, don't do that." Kurama said kind of scared.

"He obviously doesn't care that the boy might be consumed by the darkness. So petty," Naruto said.

Naruto knew he got to the deity and he was happy about that because he knew that he was going to get to them. Everything Naruto was saying was true but he could have gone about it a softer way if he wanted but he didn't want too.

"Is Choji okay?" The deity asked coming out the cave.

"No, he will be consumed by the darkness to come." Naruto said looking out yonder seeing the black fog that was setting by the shrine.

"What is that?" The deity asked.

"It's the darkness, a guard going dark because of the human contact that he has." Naruto said climbing on Kurama.

"Wait for me I shall come with you." the deity said but Naruto was already gone.

"You have to calm down." Tenten said to the raging boy.

Sasuke remembered something that Naruto once told him on the first days they traveled.

 _"Naruto, why do people get possessed?" Sasuke asked as they sat around a fire and Naruto brushed Kurama's fur._

 _"The darkness in people's hearts is what lets the demons in. The more someone hates or_ _despises_ _someone the darker their heart gets and the worse the demon will be."_ _Naruto said looking at the fire._

 _"So the darkness in a person's heart is what causes it. Then wouldn't everyone be bad?" Sasuke asked._

 _"It's not exactly like that. Doubt creates a barrier between people and when they have that they form thoughts in their mind that they aren't good enough and they start to hate themselves. But it could also be someone wanting to get revenge that can lead them to a demon. The darker your soul is the easier for a demon to possess you." Naruto said then looked back up to Sasuke. "That's why_ _it's_ _best to control your emotions and have limited contact." Naruto said staring far away._

The rest of the night was in silence. Sasuke saw something dark in Naruto's eyes as he talked about the ways a demon can possess someone like he understood more than anyone would like to admit.

"Kid, you have to calm down and stop doubting yourself. The darkness is going to consume you if you don't stop now." Sasuke said running out the barrier.

"SASUKE STOP GET BACK INTO THE BARRIER!" Konohamaru screamed.

Sasuke didn't listen though he was determined to save this child.

"You can understand yourself better if you stop rejecting half of who you are. Accept yourself," Sasuke said.

"Boss, Sasuke is out of the barrier." Konohamaru said threw their link.

"I will be there in a second." Naruto said having Kurama step on it.

Naruto made it in the knick of time protecting Sasuke from being attacked by the young teen that was losing control of his abilities. One problem though was that Naruto didn't use his shield he protected him with his body and it was a direct hit and he was bleeding.

"MASTER!" Tenten called.

"Naruto?" Kurama looked scared and stunned that his master was on the ground.

"Do it Kurama save the boy." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke was in a state of shock.

"Boss," Konohamaru ran to him picking him and pulling him into the shrine.

Sasuke was still sitting there confused on the blood he had on his hands.

"Look what you have done." Kurama said jumping on the kid. "Listen here kid because I will only say this once CALM DOWN!" Kurama yelled or more like growled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the deity asked coming from the mountain kicking Kurama off the boy. "Are you okay?" The deity asked as he looked at the boy for marks.

"Asuma," the boy called to him and gave him a hug.

"Where is your master you damn fox?" The deity named Asuma asked turning to Kurama who wasn't injured at all from the kick seeming to have been protected by a shield.

"He's injured because of your idiot guard." Kurama said getting smaller and running into the shrine but he nipped Sasuke first to tell him to come on.

"Injured? Oh no Choji what did you do?" Asuma asked getting up with the boy to go to the shrine.

Naruto was breathing deeply not in full control of his body.

"Naruto, put the shield down so you can heal properly." Kurama said.

"You okay?" Naruto mumbled.

"Yes I am now put it down. Sasuke, get bandages from that bag." Kurama said but Sasuke was in a daze from the mess that Naruto was. "SASUKE! Get the damn bandages!" Kurama screamed shocking Sasuke out of his trance.

Sasuke ran to a bag he never seen before then he started to notice that things were starting to show up everywhere and he noticed those were from the seals.

"Naruto, you have to stay awake." Kurama called out starting to tear up.

Konohamaru wasn't much better.

"Get out the way," Sasuke said and started to work on the wound that looked like a stab wound.

Sasuke wasn't going to let this idiot die because of him he was going to save him.

"Let me," Tenten said raising her hand over the blood and the wound.

Naruto was healing, but this was definitely a different type of healing she was putting all the blood back into his body and healing the skin once all the blood was back into him. Naruto sat up quickly gasping for air like he was on his last breath.

"I see I'm fine, thanks Tenten." Naruto said looking at her with a smile.

Kurama started to cry and so did Konohamaru and jumped him in their human forms.

"Don't ever do that to us ever again." Kurama said hugging the life out of Naruto.

"Yeah I agree with the damn fox." Konohamaru said hugging him too.

"I'm sorry you two." Naruto said patting both of their heads.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke felt his eyes swell up and he knew he was about to cry he was so relieved.

"YOU STUPID BLONDE WHY WOULD YOU NOT HAVE YOUR SHIELD UP!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto pulling him straight to his face.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said looking directly in Sasuke's eyes seeing the fire in them.

Sasuke hugged Naruto immediately tears falling silently.

"Don't do that again," Sasuke mumbled knowing everyone heard him but not caring.

"I can't promise that." Naruto said hugging Sasuke back.

"Stupid," Sasuke whispered chuckling pulling away.

"Mister exorcist, I'm so sorry." Choji said.

"No, we're sorry." Asuma the deity said both bowing their heads.

"It's okay... this was my plan. Maybe not the part where I got injured but I knew the demon that was trying to possess you wasn't strong enough to take you over but the deeper your heart went into darkness is was easier but I knew Kurama could chase it out." Naruto said getting up a little too fast that he fell over with Sasuke catching him. "My bad forgot side effects. Got up to fast," Naruto said with a smile.

"You planned this?" Choji the teen boy asked sitting by Naruto.

"Yes, though everything I said was true but I could have put it nicer I just didn't want too." Naruto said honestly.

"That's mean exorcist." Asuma said.

"Not as mean as your guard attacking two people for no reason." Naruto said mercilessly.

"That was an accident," Choji said gently.

"I know," Naruto said with a gentle smile chuckling softly. "Do you get what I meant now?" Naruto said grabbing Choji's hand.

"Yes I do, how?" Choji questioned.

"It doesn't matter, all that is important is you get it." Naruto said. "Now we should get going tomorrow morning. But now we should probably sleep." Naruto said going to seal all his items back where they were.

"Naruto you almost died don't use too much of your power." Kurama whined.

"Got to put things away." Naruto said sealing everything at once making the whole room shine.

"I will go get some food." Sasuke said grabbing Konohamaru.

"HEY! What are you doing?" Konohamaru screamed as he got pulled away.

Naruto just laughed gently with Kurama sitting on top of him. Naruto fell asleep gently afterwards.

"Kurama, what is master Naruto? When I was putting his blood in him I found something unusual. It didn't really seem human." Tenten said sitting next to them.

"I don't want to talk about that. You can ask him in the morning." Kurama said turning away from her.

"He has the power of a demon." The deity Asuma said.

"What?" Tenten asked turning toward them.

"I obviously don't know everything." Asuma said sitting with Choji.

As they talked and Naruto slept he started to put up a shield to guard the shrine.

"Wow this is an amazing shield." Asuma said.

No one spoke the rest of the time in fear of breaking the tranquility that the shield was giving. That was until Sasuke and Konohamaru came back.

"What's going on? Why is everyone so quiet?" Konohamaru asked walking through the shield like it wasn't there.

"They haven't woken up since you guys left." Tenten said as she flew by the other two guys of the group.

"Really? Are you sure because I am pretty sure Kurama is awake and just ignoring you guys?" Konohamaru said.

"HEY! That's low," Tenten said.

"Who cares, Naruto wake up now so you can eat." Kurama said waking the sleeping blonde.

"Kurama, what did you do?" Naruto said looking at Kurama with his red eyes.

"Nothing," Kurama said jumping on him in his dog size form. "Naruto your eyes," Kurama whispered sure that no one heard him.

Naruto's eyes went back to normal immediately after that.

"Where is the food?" Naruto said jumping up with Kurama.

"I got you and Kurama ramen knowing how much you like that soup even though it's vile." Sasuke said.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY RAMEN IS VILE?!" Naruto and Kurama screamed in his face.

"Calm down you two." Konohamaru said pulled them away from Sasuke.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"They like their ramen." Konohamaru said getting his food out and the other three people they happened to be feeding tonight. "Here," Konohamaru handed them and beef and vegetables.

"Thank you," they all said.

"Well we always bring food to the shrines as our offerings and for letting us stay with you." Konohamaru said.

"That is a good motto." Asuma said as he ate his food.

"Till tomorrow," Sasuke mumbled as he ate his tomatoes Tenten sitting next to him.

"Yeah we will be heading out tomorrow." Tenten said in agreement.

"KURAMA! Get out of my bowl. You have your own." Naruto screamed as the fox tried to steal his ramen.

"OWW... you bit me." Kurama screamed.

"Not my problem," Naruto said continuing to eat his food.

"I think he would have survived even without my help." Tenten said to Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked at her but didn't say anything. Konohamaru getting in between Kurama and Naruto so they would stop fighting and just eat their food.

"Stop it you two," Konohamaru yelled. "Sasuke, come and help me." Konohamaru said looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke got up and pulled Naruto back to him against the wall so he could eat away from Kurama and next to him.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said turning his head to the person dragging him across the floor.

"Hi Naruto," Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am done eating and am ready to go to sleep again. Got to get my strength up again for tomorrow." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"Well you can sleep by me. If you want?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled and it warmed Sasuke's heart. "Sure," Naruto whispered laying his head on Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke smiled a small one and started to rub Naruto's head putting him to sleep faster. By the end of the night Naruto was by all his Obake. Kurama was lying next to his stomach, Konohamaru was by his back, and Tenten was laying by his head. Sasuke's head was up against the wall as one of his hands was in Naruto's unruly hair and the other arm was around his stomach holding him close. Naruto was the first to wake in the morning and he found his sleeping position quite endearing seeing as he was by all the things that are close to him. Naruto started to raise and that woke Sasuke.

"Morning, everyone wake up we got to get going." Naruto said waking all his Obake.

"Aww... just a few more minutes." Konohamaru whined as he curled into Kurama.

"Okay, me and Sasuke will be going to town to get food for our travel so be good." Naruto said.

"But Master," Tenten called out to him.

"No, you all stay here until I get back unless I called for help." Naruto said walking out with Sasuke.

"How long till the next village?" Sasuke asked as they walked down the steps toward the village.

"Probably two days at most three." Naruto said putting his cloak over his head.

"That's a long time. So we will be camping out a lot then huh?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yup," Naruto said confidently.

"Your weird," Sasuke said.

"Hello miss, have you seen this samurai? We heard he might be coming this way." this samurai asked one of the merchants.

"Sasuke, we have to go now." Naruto said pulling Sasuke away.

"Damn it there looking for me." Sasuke said from behind a building with Naruto holding him against the wall on top of him.

"Yes I saw him last night with a teenage boy." The old lady merchant said.

"Haha, she called Konohamaru a teenager. Haha," Naruto said leaning his head against Sasuke's shoulders. "Okay listen to me Sasuke, go to my Obake and tell them what is about to happen to me." Naruto said walking to the open.

"Hey you there, who are you?" the samurai said walking up to Naruto, Naruto set him flying away from him.

Naruto mouth the words 'Go Now!' To Sasuke and Sasuke did just that running away immediately to the shrine only turning back to see that Naruto was captured.

It was a few days of Naruto being captured and he knew he traveled for about three days. It got louder so he knew he was in the city. This was definitely going to be a problem seeing as Kurama didn't like to go in populated areas since his hair and eyes are blood shot red. Naruto sighed this was going to lead to a huge argument with Kurama later on.

"Captain Uchiha," a blue skinned man walked into his captains office.

"Yes Kisame?" Itachi Uchiha Sasuke's older brother asked.

"We found a village that your brother was in but we couldn't find him but we did find this." Kisame said knocking telling them to bring him in.

Itachi turned to see a blonde with the most beautiful blue eyes in the world.

"You're an Uzumaki-Namikaze exorcist." Itachi said.

Naruto just smirked knowing how long he traveled and who now had him all he had to do was wait until they came for him and that actually might be awhile seeing as none of them can control themselves.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **This chapters ending and next chapter are going to coinsign with each other because in this ending he already made it to the Capital but in the next chapter it goes back to three days before when Sasuke goes back to Kurama and them. And even in the next chapter their are going to be moments where it goes three days ahead to where Naruto is. If you don't get it now you will later. But if your curious just PM me or post a review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone, How is everyone doing? Hope you enjoy the chapter. My niece was born yesterday or I would have posted this chapter sooner so I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Wake up from death and Return to life.**_

 _ **Means: To come out of a desperate situation and make a complete return in one sudden outburst.**_

* * *

 _A warrior is worthless unless he rises above others and stands strong in the midst of the storm._

 _-Hagakure: The Book of the Samurai_

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?" Kurama yelled at Sasuke.

"He let the samurai from Kyoto base take him. I am pretty sure he is heading to the city." Sasuke said annoyed.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Kurama said and shifted into his big form as his fox.

"Kurama, you have to calm down." Konohamaru said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CAT?" Kurama yelled.

"We don't know the city or have you forgotten that. What are you going to do follow his scent and then get both of you killed because you charged in without thinking?" Konohamaru questioned.

Sasuke was quite shocked that Konohamaru had a level head about the situation. He expected this reaction from Kurama though.

"Fine," Kurama said threw gritted teeth then looked at Sasuke. "You will be taking us there then." Kurama said not giving Sasuke an option.

"Of course I am," Sasuke said sighing.

"Let's head out then," Kurama said still in his huge form.

"Hang on," Tenten screamed.

"WHAT NOW?" Kurama yelled.

"Change forms idiot," Konohamaru said.

"What was that, cat?" Kurama said as he got smaller staying in his fox form jumping onto Sasuke's shoulders.

"You're going to stay in fox form?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah until we get around the city." Kurama said.

"You guys walk through the woods all the time but if we go through the villages we will get there faster." Sasuke said.

"No, idiot they are looking for you." Kurama said nipping his ear.

"He's right Sasuke, we can't travel through the villages like we would normally do if we didn't have business there but we can't do it now seeing as they are looking for you and me." Konohamaru said packing up the bag he always holds in his human form. "Kurama, you're going to have to get food for us in this village we don't have enough. They know what me and Sasuke look like." Konohamaru said sighing because he knew Kurama didn't interact well with humans.

"Damn it," Kurama grumbled but jumped off Sasuke changing into his human form.

"I can go with you and talk if you want." Choji said walking up to them.

"Okay then come on," Kurama said and started to walk off.

"We will be ready when you get back." Konohamaru yelled to them.

"What are we going to do about master being captured by samurai? I thought they execute exorcist." Tenten voiced.

"Please don't say that around Kurama. We don't need him making a scene. As far as I'm concerned he is still safe or we would know differently. This is going to be a rough trip as it is." Konohamaru said.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Because they never been apart." Konohamaru said looking down.

Sasuke realized that Kurama might be calmer than expected seeing as he could still sense Naruto but the fact that Naruto was at least a couple days away from them.

"Okay the base is three days away from here in the city of Kyoto. If I think and do the math of how long ago it was since they were around I would say they are half a day ahead of us so we can catch up to them but only if we go through the villages. But if we take the back roads like you weirdos do then it will be about six days to get there. I say we go through the woods to get out of this village but we go straight through the rest of the villages especially seeing as they aren't going to stop and we more than likely are a few times along the way." Sasuke explained.

"But what about you? They are looking for you." Konohamaru asked.

"No, they aren't anymore. They have to take an exorcist back to the capital, back to their base captain." Sasuke said.

"Okay, so let's get going then. We can take the back woods out the village then go straight to the city." Kurama said walking into the shrine.

Kurama was the most easily agitated Obake that Naruto has and he gets extremely uneasy without Naruto around that's why Naruto always sends Konohamaru with other things that he knows Kurama can't do. Naruto based them off their strengths alone not their weaknesses. But one weakness was Kurama when he wasn't with Naruto would lose control of himself. It's sad in a way because it all stemmed off of what happened to them when they were younger. It was a tragedy really but it was something neither of them could help. If they weren't by each other they would worry about one another and lose a fight.

It has been a day later since Sasuke has been traveling alone with all of Naruto's Obake and he realized that they all had different personalities and Kurama was extremely cold toward everyone he even slept alone.

"How much farther is it, Sasuke?" Konohamaru complained.

"It is going to take two days. You got to also remember that they rode in a carriage and horses." Sasuke said putting his hand through his hair.

"But if it takes a carriage three days to get to the city then how do you expect us to get there in three days?" Konohamaru said.

"You guys are his Obake so can you sense him close to here?" Sasuke said completely exhausted.

"You know damn well we can sense him by our sense of smell but that doesn't mean we know... well Kurama knows if we're close or not. Kurama?" Konohamaru said.

"He is at least two days away from us." Kurama mumbled.

They made it through at least three villages. Honestly Kurama just wanted to jump over the villages and find Naruto in the city. Sasuke found it quite sad that Kurama was like an emotionless robot when he wasn't around Naruto.

"Kurama, if you want you can go ahead and stay outside the city so you can feel better." Sasuke suggested.

"NO! I can't," Kurama said putting his head down.

"Why?" Sasuke asked looking around Kurama and Konohamaru and even Tenten seemed to know something that he didn't but all their heads were down and they weren't making eye contact with him.

"Someone tell me," Sasuke said loud enough for all of them to hear him.

"Our master didn't call for us so we have to listen to his last command and stay here with you like he said." Tenten said finally breaking the silence.

"But wasn't his last command to stay at the shrine?" Sasuke questioned his eyebrow raising.

They all bit their bottom lip for some reason unknown to Sasuke.

"No his last command was to stay with you no matter what." Konohamaru said.

"When?" Sasuke questioned.

"That we can't tell you so let's move a little more past the next village and then camp out the rest of the night." Kurama said walking past them.

'When?' Sasuke thought. 'Do they have some sort of link they share? Or are they just used to it and know what their master wants? But Tenten doesn't know him like they do.' Sasuke pondered in his thoughts.

"Don't think so hard about it Sasuke." Konohamaru said patting him on the shoulder pushing him forward to continue moving not realizing that he stopped to begin with.

(With Naruto)

"Damn it, I shouldn't have got caught. I don't even know where they're taking me. Probably Kyoto it was close to us. Fuck, well I can always bust out." Naruto said talking to himself.

"You know we can hear you, right?" A samurai said by the carriage window.

"Yeah I don't care," Naruto said carelessly.

"Insolent exorcist," the samurai said not really understanding who he was talking too.

"Yeah whatever, Kurama will be waiting for me." Naruto said casually leaning back to look out the crack of the roof of the carriage he was currently in looking at the sky.

'I miss you Kurama,' Naruto thought to himself and then his mind drifted to Sasuke.

Naruto didn't understand it himself but why did he protect Sasuke the way he did.

"Why did I protect him without telling Kurama?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Protected who you exorcist?" Another samurai asked on the other side.

"We didn't see no one around you needing protecting." The other samurai said.

"Of course you didn't see who I was protecting then what would be the point of protecting them then? Do you get me?" Naruto said looking out the little window to see one samurai that reminded him of someone he has seen before but couldn't remember where.

The samurai sighed but continued to walk but the rest of the walk was silent. Before Naruto knew it he was in the city and the bustling was getting on his nerves because his ears are sensitive just like an animals.

"Let me out now," Naruto said slightly starting to freak out.

"No now calm down." The samurai said.

"He was calm the whole time, maybe he isn't used to the noise." The other samurai said staring in the window at Naruto.

'What is wrong with him?' The samurai thought.

"We really need to take him to Captain. You saw the power he was wielding at that village. It was massive. I am shocked that a fellow this big don't have any Obake or whatever there called." The samurai said.

"LET ME OUT!" Naruto said aggressively kicking at the doors that were locked.

"Please calm down, we're almost away from the crowd just calm down." The samurai coaxed.

"Yahiko, why are you trying to calm the beast?" The other samurai said.

"Sai, stop it now." Yahiko the samurai said.

"HOW can you be so calm? He almost blew us up." Sai said irritated.

"I DID NOT YOU STUPID SAMURAI! If I wanted to I would have." Naruto said seething with red eyes that he didn't have before.

"Woah his eyes." Sai said stepping away from the carriage as Naruto seemed to calm down.

Naruto sat back against the carriage until they arrived at the place he was destined to be at.

(Back with Sasuke)

"I HAVE TO GO!" Kurama howled aggressively trying to run away in full fox form his nine tails swishing dangerous to the side of him.

He started to feel Naruto enhancing his powers and felt Naruto changing.

"KURAMA STOP IT! I FELT IT TOO BUT WE CAN'T GO!" Konohamaru screamed using as much strength to push Kurama back as possible along with Tenten who was little as hell compared to the two of them.

"Kurama, settle it down or I will have to settle you down." Sasuke said in a tone that none of them recognized stepping forward pulling out his sword prepared to calm the situation down by force.

"Sasuke, calm down. We can see your aura and it's dark. You will bring demons and we can't exorcise a demon without Naruto." Konohamaru said getting between the two.

"Do you think you can win me puny human?" Kurama growled. "My master is in need of me and I will go to him." Kurama growled.

"That may be true but you will not leave my side until we get to the city where I will take you to your master." Sasuke said glaring at Kurama. "NOW SETTLE DOWN!" Sasuke snapped eyes flaring red shocking all of the Obake, even making Kurama settle down.

"You are not my master but my master is calm now someone must have calmed him." Kurama said turning small and curling by a tree.

"Sasuke?" Konohamaru called as he slowly approached Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked turning to look at him with his regular eyes again.

'Were we all just seeing it then?' Konohamaru thought. "When will we be in Kyoto?" Konohamaru asked randomly.

'I just felt this random surge of power.' Sasuke said sitting down. "Tomorrow in the afternoon," Sasuke said and he walked to sit by a tree so they could rest for a while.

 _"Naruto, Sasuke had red eyes with some type of symbol in them. Maybe we should ask about his abilities to the next village shrine maiden once we get out of Kyoto." Kurama said through his link with Naruto._

 _"Ahh... so I was right. The samurai isn't human or at least fully that is. Just keep watch of him, that's an order Kurama." Naruto said through the link._

 _"Fine, but are you okay?" Kurama asked._

 _"Yeah, it was just_ _too_ _rowdy. I got to go now Kurama. Love all of you," Naruto said then broke the connection._

"Yeah," Kurama grumbled.

Konohamaru looked at Kurama and knew he just got done talking to Naruto because he was calmer than before.

"We're going to rest for a little bit longer than we are going to start walking until it gets night time again." Konohamaru said sitting by himself closer to Kurama than by Sasuke.

Konohamaru has been in his human form since they left the first shrine and it was getting irritable rather quickly. But he had to stay human for the while he was traveling with Sasuke. Tenten was also in her human form but Kurama didn't stay in one form longer than an hour. When his mood was bad he is in his big form of fox, then when he is calm he is his little fox form, and in the villages he is in his human form with a cloak around himself like everyone else.

(Back with Naruto)

"Come on exorcist," Sai said grabbing at Naruto from the carriage.

"Refrain from touching me with your blood stained hands or I will purify you." Naruto said getting out with his shield out.

"What the hell is this? And what did you say about me?" Sai snapped.

"You need to be blessed and my shield won't let you touch me." Naruto said simply with a smile on his face.

"How about me?" A samurai asked.

When Naruto turned around he saw a young samurai that wasn't stained with blood and he was quite young probably a year or two younger than himself.

"Kiba, what are you doing here? I'm supposed to take the exorcist to the dungeons not you." Sai said.

"Yeah that may be true but he has an ability that won't let you touch him with blood stained hands and as you know I have never been in battle so I will be okay to take him." Kiba said putting handcuffs on Naruto.

No one has seen Naruto without his hood yet so they don't know that he is a blonde blue eyed exorcist.

"Who is this here, Yahiko?" A dark skinned samurai said.

He reminded Naruto of a shark. Naruto lifted his head a little bit to see who was talking. Naruto wasn't short but this samurai was extremely tall he was at least a foot taller than Naruto probably around Kurama's height.

"Kisame sir," Yahiko saluted.

"Who is this and where is Sasuke? We sent you out two weeks ago to get him the captain will not be happy that you came back without him." Kisame the new samurai said.

Naruto had to hold himself back from vomiting on this man's scent alone. It was like this man bathed in blood, the smell was vile.

"Sorry sir, but when we were in the village that Sasuke was spotted in this exorcist attacked us for no reason. I was just going to drop it off in the dungeons and then make it back out the city to find Sasuke again." Yahiko explained.

"Understood, take him to the holding dungeons until executions tomorrow." Kisame said starting to turn around.

"I don't think I will be dying today. Take me to your captain," Naruto demanded taking his hood down.

They all looked at him and for the first time they knew the level of trouble they might have been in if the exorcist was trying to get away.

"Give him to me." Kisame demanded right away.

"My shield won't let you touch me. Your worse than this deranged one over here." Naruto said gesturing to Sai.

"Fine, Kiba come with me." Kisame said not one bit offended but Sai sure as hell was.

"What the hell did you say about me?" Sai screamed.

Yahiko whacked him in the head and told him to saddle up to head out again because they were going to continue to look for Sasuke. As Naruto walked past them he smirked knowing they were heading out for nothing.

Naruto was in thought though, about what Kurama told him earlier.

 _'"Naruto, he has red eyes like a demon."' Naruto continued to think._

'The next place we go to is going to have to be Granny Tsunade.' Naruto thought as he noticed he was in a hall with the one pure samurai that his shield will stay down for aside from Sasuke.

Naruto also noticed that Kisame was gone and entered a room after knocking on it.

"Captain Uchiha," Kisame said.

"Yes Kisame?" His captain Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother asked.

"We found a village that your brother was in but we couldn't find him but we find this." Kisame said knocking on the door for Kiba to enter.

Itachi turned to look at the door to see a blonde with the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"You're an Uzumaki-Namikaze exorcist." Itachi stated completely baffled.

Naruto just smirked knowing how long he traveled and who now had him all he had to do was wait until they came for him and that actually might be awhile seeing as none of them can control themselves.

Itachi was in complete shock he never thought he would find another exorcist from the Uzumaki-Namikaze bloodline. He has found two since being Captain and they both now work for him.

'I wonder how close in bloodline is he to the other two.' Itachi thought staring at the blonde.

"What is your name? And speaking of which Kisame where is his Obake? You know every exorcist from their clan as them." Itachi questioned.

"I don't know, Yahiko and Sai brought him without Obake." Kisame answered.

"Then he must not be that strong if he doesn't have an Obake." Itachi said out loud.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that comment. But as Naruto was about to comment on how he had Obake they just weren't presently here another voice entered the room and it was a familiar sound to Naruto but he didn't want to move from his spot until the person realized who he was.

"Captain Itachi, I heard it was for the utmost importance that you see me immediately." Said the redhead walking straight into the room not noticing who was in there.

"Yes Nagato, Yahiko and Sai are on a mission to find my brother so can you please attend with them?" Itachi said.

"Must I? Can we just send Karin with them? I don't want to work with that guy. He is deranged," Nagato said.

A cousin of Naruto's that got out of the sad situation along with his other cousin Karin. Naruto just quietly stared as they talked and Kisame noticed that he was just eyeing them down.

"Fine, then call Karin to me and you can watch this new exorcist from your clan for me until I sort things out." Itachi said finally making Nagato acknowledge the other people in the room.

When he saw the blonde hair and looked to the eyes he was shook back to when his clan was still alive. Naruto just smirked and his power started to twirl around him.

"What the hell is going on?" Kisame said pulling out his sword as Itachi did the same.

Nagato had fear etched in his eyes and Itachi saw it.

"Kisame back up," Itachi called out to him as he stepped in front of his exorcist.

Naruto broke his cuffs off immediately after the wind started to swirl. Nagato got in front of Itachi and stepped toward Naruto.

"Itachi, I thought you said he didn't have any powers seeing as he didn't have any Obake." Kisame said as he moved toward his captain and the wind kept going in the office.

"Naruto, stop doing that." Nagato said gently but they all heard him.

The wind calmed down but Naruto not once seemed to be calm.

"Where is Kurama? Shouldn't he be with you?" Nagato said stepping forward putting his hand out toward him.

"Currently running toward the capital as we speak." Naruto said calmly but his face said he wasn't the least bit calm.

"Okay, we need to get him out of here and we need to do it now." Nagato said turning around to look at his captain.

"We can't let an exorcist free, you know that already Nagato." Itachi stated as he walked to his desk.

"I won't be here long. If it's by force or willingly I won't be staying here." Naruto said smirking. "If I really want to I can destroy this whole thing without my Obake but I'd rather not. I rather wait for them to get here." Naruto said calmly sitting down.

"How did you survive the attack?" Nagato questioned sitting next to him immediately getting repelled back from Naruto's shield. "What the hell Naruto!" Nagato growled.

"Nagato, you two can catch up another time. Go and find Karin and tell her to come here." Itachi demanded and Nagato was out in a flash.

There was a silence that filled the air and then Itachi gestured for Kisame and Kiba to leave the room. Everyone actually forgot about Kiba seeing as he was the only one that didn't seem affected by Naruto's wild wind. Itachi sure caught that.

"Who are you?" Itachi questioned.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, clan head." Naruto said.

"Why don't you have your Obake here with you?" Itachi asked.

"Because I wasn't with them when I got caught by your men." Naruto responded honestly.

Naruto was secretive but he wasn't a liar.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because I wanted to do the shopping." Naruto said not adding Sasuke in the mix.

"Did you go with anyone?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, can I ask you something?" Naruto questioned.

"What? Who were you with?" Itachi asked.

"Can't tell you that. Why are my cousins working under you? I was under the impression that we were the only clan that had leniency with our abilities." Naruto questioned as he tilted his head to the side.

"We were also under the impression that your whole clan died including you the heir to the clan. Your cousins felt like they had nowhere to go so they stay here under me in the capital. Why can't you tell me?" Itachi asked getting more curious about Naruto.

"Well here I am and that's my little secret. Why are you looking for your younger brother?" Naruto asked making Itachi slightly nervous.

"That doesn't concern you." Itachi said sitting in his seat.

"So... since I won't tell you what you want to know and you won't tell me what I want to know, can I get something to eat? Or am I not allowed since I will be waiting until at least the morning tomorrow?" Naruto said.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi questioned that was the moment he remembered Nagato said a name everywhere and that Nagato was nervous about this person.

"I mean my important Obake are coming for me." Naruto said with a gentle smile.

The smile didn't go unmissed in front of Itachi but he had to ignore it seeing as someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in," Itachi said.

"OHH Itachi, Nagato told me I would be searching for my beloved Sasuke with Sai and Yahiko." Karin said running up to Itachi ignoring Naruto's presence.

"I swear, what is wrong with my clan? They completely lost touch with their own powers if they can't sense another exorcist in the room." Naruto said irritated.

Naruto could sense abilities but he didn't know who the user was so he ignored it until he felt them come in the room. Karin turned to look directly at Naruto and her eyes bulged out in pure astonishment.

"Naruto... is that really you?" Karin questioned stepping forward toward him but he pushed her back. "Why did you do that?" Karin screeched at him.

"You smell of blood and it's disgusting." Naruto said with utter disgust on his face.

"Of course Naruto we had to adapt." Karin said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yeah but I got by perfectly fine without killing people." Naruto said in a disgusting voice.

"We don't all got the same powers as you Naruto. We don't all got a big nine tail demon to protect us and kill for us." Karin said pissing Naruto off completely.

"HE DOESN'T EVER HAVE TO KILL FOR ME! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" Naruto bellowed he was pissed beyond belief that his powers were whipping everywhere making it hard for Karin and Itachi to move.

"Captain, you may want to back-up." Karin said knowing she wasn't going to be able to handle Naruto but she was going to try seeing as he doesn't have Kurama with him.

"Stand down now," Itachi said stepping between them.

Naruto was still visibly upset but wasn't going to do anything to prevent him from leaving this base. Karin on the other hand was on edge she was sure Naruto was going to strike her. She knew Naruto enough to know that no one talked about Kurama and got away with it. The heads had a really close bond with their nine tail foxes that it hit the core of their own soul. That's why when one or the other dies the other tends to lose their mind.

"I don't have no problem with anyone. I will be leaving tomorrow when my OBAKE get here." Naruto said emphasizing the word Obake.

He didn't like that Karin thought it would be wise to talk about Kurama. He is only going to let it go because he wants to leave out of here when they come to get him. Naruto walked out the office shocking both of them.

"What was that about? And what does he mean by the smell of blood?" Itachi questioned his eyebrow rising.

"Every person in the head family of my clan get special abilities from their first Obake which happens to be the nine tail fox. Naruto has always had good senses but they increased once he got his partnership with his. He can smell and see blood on people." Karin explained.

"So what is his deal? Why don't you two get along?" Itachi asked going back to his desk and looked out the window to see Naruto talking to Kiba in the side-yard.

"It's hard to explain. Now that we know a clan head is alive it kind of seems we can't do what we choose." Karin pouted.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked still staring at Naruto as he socialized with Kiba who still seemed to be the only one able to touch Naruto.

"He's our clan head so if he wants us to stop working for you we would have to listen." Karin said rolling her eyes.

"Do you think he will?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, I honestly haven't seen him since we were around sixteen. Probably out of spite for what I said about his Obake." Karin huffed.

"We just got to make sure he doesn't do that then, huh?" Itachi said his eyes trailing down to Naruto's marking on his arm that was usually covered.

He wanted to know what that symbol meant but he wasn't sure if he would find out from anyone, so he just winged it.

"Karin, come here and look at the symbol he has on him and tell me what it means." Itachi said.

Karin obediently came to him and looked out the window to just shake her head not knowing what it means.

"It is a sign that he is clan head and that he has at least more than Kurama as his Obake." Nagato said walking right up to them. "I heard from Yahiko that he swiped Sai and himself across the city and told someone to run and then they couldn't catch him. So they are under the impression that he is hiding something or shall I say someone." Nagato said.

"Okay, I will find out that." Itachi said then glanced back at Karin. "You go with Yahiko, Sai, and Konan to find Sasuke, give them directions on what way to go." Itachi said.

She nodded her head enthusiastically and walked out the door leaving a tired looking Itachi and Nagato in the room by themselves.

"Who or what do you think he is hiding?" Itachi asked.

"Honestly, I don't know sir. My cousin is different from me and Karin." Nagato said bowing his head and walking out the office.

"Indeed he is," Itachi said making eye contact with Naruto for Naruto to smirk at him and look away. 'What is his motive?' Itachi thought, he didn't know what it was but he was going to find out.

(With Sasuke)

"Master's powers are driving me crazy." Tenten complained.

"Naruto needs to stop over doing it." Kurama whined putting his paws on his ears.

"Boss is really over doing it but maybe he met someone he didn't like." Konohamaru reasoned.

Sasuke just stared at the three Obake and knew they were moving until the middle of the night. They were so close to the city that they could walk the distance in the middle of the night and get there in the morning. It was a chilly night so they all seemed to be just fine sleeping together for the night. When everyone was in a reasonable sleep, Kurama started grumbling about another exorcist being near them and could for some reason sense them.

"What's going on?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Be quiet, someone is tracking us or should I say you. They are coming this way I have to mask you with my essence." Kurama said not really wanting to making a disgusted face while about to do it.

"Why don't I do it? I am one with wilderness." Tenten said sensing her companions uncomfortableness.

"I agree with Tenten." Konohamaru said.

Tenten worked her magic quickly and they just laid low as they heard talking.

"What was up with that lousy exorcist?" Sai said.

"Hey don't talk about my clan like that." Karin said.

Kurama was growling at this point getting held back by Sasuke.

"I wonder where my dear Sasuke is. I just sensed him and now he's not around." Karin said.

Sasuke visibly cringed as she those words and couldn't help thinking about Naruto and what he looked like smiling.

"That is quite disturbing," Konohamaru mumbled as he looked at the redhead.

"There are demons a lot around here tonight." Karin voiced.

"Do you think they're heading for the city?" Konan another female asked.

"I don't know," Karin said stepping out the carriage.

"Karin..." Kurama growled.

He never liked her seeing as she was one of the people that was sure his clan would kill the clan they bonded with.

"Calm down Kurama," Sasuke said putting more weight on top of his shoulder.

"I hate her as an exorcist. She never got along with us and thought we would sabotage the Uzumaki name." Kurama mumbled to Sasuke.

"You said Uzumaki name? Isn't it Uzumaki-Namikaze name?" Sasuke questioned as he listened to Karin talk about wanting to see him again.

"It became that when the previous head came into the family. Namikaze just got added recently awhile before Naruto was born." Kurama said giving Sasuke the short version.

"We should get going. I smell the stench of a demon close by." Karin said and they started moving again.

"I don't smell anything." Sai said before they were completely out of ear-shot.

"We got to get Naruto out of here. Especially if she is around." Kurama said starting to pace.

"Yeah but we can't get into the capital until the morning and she won't be arriving back until she figures out that I am at the capital so we have time." Sasuke said.

"Have you heard of another exorcist named Nagato?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, he was found by my brother when he wasn't a captain and first found out that your clan was wiped out." Sasuke said.

"It wasn't wiped out so don't let Naruto hear you say that because he will get very angry." Kurama said turning his head.

"But there is only four of you left." Sasuke said.

"Who is the fourth one?" Kurama questioned his head to the side in confusion.

"You of course," Sasuke said and was surprised by the shocked look on Kurama's face and that he immediately turned into a fox and wondered off.

"You embarrassed him. Naruto doesn't like that people make those comments about his clan being wiped out because he is still here along with other clans members." Konohamaru said.

Sasuke thought about it and understood why Naruto felt that way. He remembered when he was sixteen shortly after his father heard about the Uzumaki clan being annihilated, there was an Uchiha massacre leaving him, his brother, his cousin, and his grandpa who went into hiding. I guess he could understand with it happening to him too.

"I'm sorry I won't say it again." Sasuke said softly but everybody heard him even if they weren't in their animal forms.

Kurama stood in his small fox form and laid by Sasuke getting comfortable as Sasuke decided to fall asleep while he still could. He might have to battle his own brother to get them their master back but it would be worth it. That was the first night since Naruto has been gone where Naruto's Obake slept in a protective way around Sasuke.

"Wake up you stupid assholes. It is about to break dawn and we need to get Naruto before that evil witch comes back." Kurama said rather loudly in his human form cloaked and all.

"Kurama, what the hell are you screaming for?" Konohamaru complained.

"I can't go another day without being by Naruto, you know this so let's get a move on." Kurama said rather eagerly.

Sasuke wanted to ask what it meant but chose to leave alone. They all got up obediently and started heading toward the city. When they finally got to the front gates Kurama didn't like it and his tails wanted to come out but he knew it was the fact that he was alone that got him like this.

"It will be fine Kurama," Sasuke whispered comforting Kurama only a little bit.

"Let's get our master back." Tenten said and was the first to move forward.

They knew that crossing the city wasn't going to take long but all of them couldn't wait to see Naruto and even Sasuke was pretty elated to see Naruto again after the four days they have been apart since meeting.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, how is everyone doing? I think in this chapter you will find out more about the past so I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter..**

* * *

 _If one is overly strict, his subordinates will become untrustworthy. If he over-trusts, his subordinates will become unruly._

* * *

Naruto was wide awake sitting in Itachi's office since Itachi didn't want to let him out his sight. Nagato seemed to linger around Naruto since he got there. All he wanted to do was talk to his cousin but Itachi made it impossible for them to be alone.

"Nagato, if you want to talk to him ask him if he is going to take you both away from here and me and then you will be free to ask him any other questions you want." Itachi said outside his office with Nagato.

"Fine," Nagato agreed.

"And find out who he was protecting." Itachi said.

"Fine," Nagato said entering his captains office.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to come in here? You know you can just tell your captain to come in here seeing as I would have just answered those two questions... well, not the second one at least. But I don't have any desire to take you or definitely not Karin with me on my travels." Naruto said the minute Nagato got in the office.

"Why won't you just tell me who you were protecting?" Itachi asked coming in since he heard seeing as Nagato didn't have the chance to close the door before Naruto spoke.

'Karin wasn't kidding when she said he had good senses.' Itachi thought.

"Because the person I was protecting is my business." Naruto said.

Itachi was getting frustrated.

"Oh it's time," Naruto said standing up getting excited.

"What's time? What is going on Naruto?" Nagato questioned kind of scared.

"Captain, your brother is here." Kiba said running into the office.

Kiba never met Sasuke personally but he knew what he looked like from seeing him training.

"And there is three people with him." Kiba said.

Naruto started to lose track of his powers because they were seeking out for his Obake.

"Itachi, it might be best to let him outside." Nagato said backing away from Naruto.

Itachi turned around to see Naruto flaring, it was like flames were all around him.

"AHHHH! A NINE TAIL FOX DEMON!" Someone screamed on the property.

Kurama ran right into Itachi's office ignoring a very stunned Itachi and a very frightened Nagato.

"Kurama," Naruto said as the fox jumped in his hands.

One after the other Konohamaru came in along with Tenten but both in their human form running straight to Naruto.

"Hey you guys," Naruto said smiling gently toward all of them and patting them all on the head.

"NOW THAT I HAVE FOUND YOU I AM GOING TO EAT YOU!" Kurama said getting bigger in size and scaring them all the people who didn't know him.

"Calm down, Kurama. I'm sorry," Naruto said in a soft but firm tone. "Be in your human form now." Naruto said and Kurama did exactly that.

"You guys didn't have to run off without me." Sasuke said out of breath right into his brother's office.

"Hi Sasuke," Naruto said with a warm smile.

"Hey Naruto, you realize Kurama is a wild one." Sasuke said at the door with a smirk toward a glaring Kurama.

"YOU WERE HIDING MY BROTHER!" Itachi screamed completely pissed off.

"Oh hey Itachi, I see you were looking for me." Sasuke said turning toward his brother.

"It was beyond looking. I sent Karin out for you." Itachi said irritated.

"Everyone leave, accept you two." Itachi said pointing to Naruto and Sasuke.

"My Obake are staying here with me. Change forms you three." Naruto said. "Oh and by the way Nagato I do want to talk to you about something before I leave here." Naruto said and Nagato nodded his head.

Tenten was sitting on Naruto's shoulder in her small fairy form, Kurama and Konohamaru were in their small animal forms in Naruto's lap.

"When did you two meet?" Itachi asked through gritted teeth.

"We met in the village that I was stationed at." Sasuke answered.

"Why did you leave your post?" Itachi asked.

"Because he terrorized the people there when he was possessed." Naruto answered.

Sasuke looked at him with a glare that said really you had to go there.

"Possessed?" Itachi questioned his eyebrow raising.

"Yup, he was possessed and now he's not. So, now that you know he is the one I was protecting can you tell me why you were looking for him so much?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why were you looking for me?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because you left your station and I thought something happened to you. I was worried and the villagers didn't even want to talk about you to any samurai. They just said samurai weren't welcomed in their village along with exorcist. Then our samurai asked was there an exorcist there and a seller at a market said there was one but he was a nice boy carrying a big body. So I thought you got killed by an exorcist." Itachi said.

Naruto broke out a fit of laughter. "So the guy who sold me those fish said I was carrying a body bag. That is so funny, but yeah that was Sasuke. Haha," Naruto said through his laughter.

"You were in a body bag?" Itachi asked looking at his brother.

"Yeah in a magical one." Sasuke answered sighing and shaking his head.

He had to slap Naruto in the back of the head to get him to stop laughing.

"HEY!" Naruto screamed swatting Sasuke back with a smile.

"Okay, but how did you end up sticking with him and not coming back to the base?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see where he would take me and got..." Sasuke didn't get to finish.

"Attached." Naruto said with a smile. "Same goes for me," Naruto said not telling the complete truth.

"Okay, Naruto you may go while I talk to my brother." Itachi said his hand hitting his forehead.

"Okay, Konohamaru stay here with Sasuke." Naruto said standing, putting Konohamaru in Sasuke's lap.

"Wait Naruto," Sasuke said sounding a bit distraught.

"I won't leave," Naruto said gently. "That's why I am leaving Konohamaru with you so you know I won't leave. I will always come back to any of MY OBAKE." Naruto emphasized again.

"Okay, I will meet you in the capital after I am done." Sasuke said.

Naruto waved his hand and continued walked out the building with Kiba on his trail.

"So what is going on with you and him?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know I just feel I need to be with him." Sasuke said not really knowing how to explain his attachment to Naruto.

"You know his eyes turned red like the fox he has." Itachi said.

"Like a demon is what you mean." Sasuke said slightly irritated.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean." Itachi said sounding neutral but was actually nervous.

"I don't know what that is about." Sasuke said knowing exactly what his brother was getting at.

"Do you know the meaning of the marks on his arm?" Itachi asked.

That made Konohamaru tense, which Sasuke realized a good thing that Itachi didn't notice.

"No I don't know what those mean." Sasuke said.

"How don't you know anything about him? Why would you travel with someone you barely know or that you don't know at all?" Itachi questioned irritated that his brother didn't seem to be thinking.

"I know he saved my life and that he protected me from dying and that's all I need to know. If he chooses to tell me things I am willing to listen but if he doesn't then I will wait until he feels comfortable enough to tell me." Sasuke said feeling Konohamaru relax in his arms.

"Sasuke, he is an exorcist and I don't know his motive but something seems off about him. Just be careful. When the higher ups ask me what I did with you and your post I am going to say your traveling with an exorcist. You don't have to report what you two do but at least let me know your okay." Itachi said turning in his seat.

Sasuke was about to answer when he saw Konohamaru's ears twitch that meant something was going on with Naruto. He saw it enough to know when something was happening.

"SIR," Nagato came in the room without knocking.

"What is it?" Itachi asked clearly irritated.

"Naruto is the middle of the capital protecting a demon and is about to fight with some of the samurai." Nagato said making Sasuke run out the door with Konohamaru in his hands and Itachi following right behind him.

(With Naruto)

"Naruto, how could you go and do that leaving me behind?" Kurama asked.

"I needed to find some things out so I had to leave you behind." Naruto said walking down the street.

"And did you find out anything?" Kurama asked.

"You know I always do." Naruto said.

As they walked down the street they saw a crowd of people and were planning to avoid it until Naruto started to hear the voice of a demon in his head.

 _ **'I didn't do it but they're going to think I did anyway. I just don't want to be here anymore it's miserable.' The demon said.**_

Naruto made his way through the crowd with his hood up along with Kurama and Tenten following him.

 _ **'Why don't they just kill me already?' The tanuki demon said.**_

No one could hear the cries accept Naruto so no matter how Naruto felt about crowds he pushed through and went to the demon.

"Step away from him." Naruto said coming out of the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" A samurai asked.

"Yeah this demon is going to be burned here for trashing people's houses and eating livestock." Another samurai said.

"Now step back," the first samurai said.

"I will not, do you have proof that he did those things or are you just blaming him because it's easy to blame someone with no voice?" Naruto said stepping forward so he could protect the tanuki.

He put a hand behind him to tell Tenten and Kurama to stay where they were.

 _ **'What are you doing human?' The tanuki questioned not knowing Naruto could hear him.**_

"Back off guy, we don't want to have to hurt you." A samurai said pulling out his sword.

"I doubt you will be able to touch me with or without those swords." Naruto said smirking and charging at them taking both swords from them.

"Hey Tanuki, you must not have a master yet, huh?" Naruto asked.

The tanuki looked at him with a puzzled look like Naruto was crazy.

"Don't worry when I bind you to me we can be friends. Not master and slave." Naruto whispered with a warm smile that warmed the tanuki.

"Get away from the demon you idiot." The samurai screamed.

"I shall not," Naruto said throwing the swords down. "If you want me to move away from Gaara you have to make me." Naruto said smirking toward Gaara.

"Master..." Gaara said breaking out the cuffs.

The samurai charged at that moment and Naruto pushed them back with his powers and Kurama jumped out the woodwork in his fox form having everyone running away all accept the samurai. There were more now surrounding Naruto while Tenten just stood there because she didn't know what to do.

"A FOX!" The townspeople screamed running away from the sight right past Sasuke.

A fox was a sign of calamity and it was a curse to be seen with a red fox.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he got closer to Naruto.

"Captain," the samurai said putting their heads down.

"Sasuke, are you done with your work with your brother?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Kurama, calm down will you. Your making everyone nervous." Sasuke said looking at Kurama then turning back to Naruto. "Can I leave you alone without you doing something fucking nuts?" Sasuke asked grabbing ahold of Naruto's arm.

Itachi was amazed by the interaction between his brother and the exorcist. Sasuke has killed people before and Naruto's shield doesn't react toward him and Naruto doesn't sneer at him like he did the others.

"Sorry, I just couldn't ignore his cries. Sasuke this is Gaara, Gaara this is Sasuke, Konohamaru, Kurama, and Tenten. They will be with us okay. Everyone this is Gaara." Naruto said helping Gaara stand especially seeing as Gaara wasn't used to using his human form.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said sighing putting a hand through his hair.

"It's okay Sasuke," Naruto said going under his arm to see his face.

"Okay," Sasuke said pulling at all of them to come back to the base.

"But Captain, we were scheduled to put the demon down today." A samurai said.

"That demon is now under the care of a trained and highly dangerous exorcist so if you value your lives let it go." Itachi said walking after all of them.

An hour passed since the incident in the middle of the city and Naruto was annoying the shit out of Itachi.

"So... we're hungry." Naruto pouted.

"Naruto, stop it." Sasuke said trying to talk his brother into letting them leave before Karin came back.

"But I haven't ate all day." Naruto said pouting and making puppy eyes.

"You didn't give him any food today." Sasuke stated.

Itachi was getting a headache from everything that was going on. Now to top it off the headache called Naruto had his brother basically wrapped around his finger.

"I will have Nagato get them something right away." Itachi said standing up to walk to his door where Kiba stood.

"Kiba have Nagato get at least six bowls of..." Itachi was saying but got cut off.

"RAMEN!" Naruto and Kurama screamed.

"Of ramen." Itachi said through gritted teeth.

"Now calm down Naruto," Sasuke chided.

"You guys are like a married couple. Sasuke's the dad and Naruto is the mom." Kurama said laughing making all the other Obake accept Gaara laugh even Sasuke was chuckling because he got put as the dad.

"What was that Kurama?" Naruto said in a tone that said all hell was going to break loose.

"Sorry but that's how he treats you. It's like you have your own personal harem." Kurama said laughing and even making Itachi laugh.

"Seal," Naruto said binding Kurama into a bind seal.

Everyone stopped laughing immediately.

"Unseal," Naruto said after a minute.

Kurama growled when he got out, he was ready to fight.

"You know damn well I hate when you bind me like that." Kurama growled.

"And I am supposed to care when you were talking about my manhood like that." Naruto growled back.

Sasuke saw that Naruto's eyes were red not the beautiful blue that he always saw and grown to really like.

"You two calm down," Sasuke said reaching for Naruto because he didn't want his arm bit off by Kurama.

Naruto seemed to calm down immediately and Kurama turned smaller and went to the corner of the room by the curled in a ball Tanuki.

"Here's the food captain." Nagato said bringing the food in with Kiba.

"YAY!" Naruto said running over to the food setting the plates down by his Obake that already seemed to be in human form.

"One for you Konohamaru, one for you Tenten, Gaara come over here and you too Kurama." Naruto said when Kurama didn't seem to want to come by him Naruto sighed and walked to the small fox. "Come on eat the ramen with me." Naruto said gently petting the fox.

Kurama's ears perked up and changed into his human form to go sit by the others. Naruto and Kurama sat by each other starting to eat his food.

"Who's the last one for?" Nagato asked.

"That's for Sasuke, I'm sure he's hungry too." Itachi said while writing his papers.

"Now that I think about it, I am." Sasuke said standing up and going by Naruto after grabbing his bowl.

They all were peaceful while eating and it was perplexing to Itachi that they really did seem like a family with each other, even Sasuke seemed to be in that family.

"Captain, Yahiko and them just got back." Kiba announced.

"Okay, keep Karin out of my office while these six eat their food." Itachi said.

"Yes sir," Kiba said closing the door leaving Nagato in the office.

"Is there something I can help you with, Nagato?" Itachi asked raising his eyes to the exorcist.

"Can I stay in here and talk to Naruto?" Nagato asked.

"Sure," Itachi said in a tired voice.

"CAPTAIN! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SEE MY PRECIOUS SASUKE! LET ME IN KIBA!" Karin screamed.

Itachi rose from his seat walking straight to the door.

"Karin, you will stop acting like that or you will be put out of the building until he is done." Itachi said in a menacing voice that made her squeak her okay and run off.

"Wow, he must be irritated." Naruto mumbled to Sasuke.

Sasuke just nodded his head and continued to eat.

"How did you survive the apocalypse of our clan?" Nagato asked making Kurama growl.

"I don't want to talk about that here. No one needs to know any of that." Naruto said casually petting Kurama.

"I didn't mean any disrespect. I just heard you died along with everyone else that day. That they found your blood there and that they..." Nagato was saying but got cut off by the glare he got from Naruto.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Naruto growled making Kurama growl and Konohamaru hiss. Tenten and Gaara just got tense prepared to fight if need be.

Sasuke noticed the hostile way Naruto sounded and grabbed his arm to calm him down. Nagato watched as Sasuke made contact with Naruto and was shocked because Naruto repelled everyone over the smell of blood but didn't do that to Sasuke. It also shocked him seeing as Sasuke killed more people than he ever did and he still got repelled.

"Why can he touch you?" Nagato asked the question all the other samurai in the room wanted to know.

"Huh?" Naruto asked because he wasn't listening he was focused on Sasuke.

"Good question, why can my little brother touch you and not get repelled like the rest of us that smell like blood?" Itachi asked now.

"That is a good question and one I'm not answering." Naruto said.

 _"They make a good point Naruto. Why can he touch you when he smells like more blood than your cousin here? Are you sure something isn't wrong with your sense of smell?" Kurama asked._

 _"He didn't want to kill the people he killed and he felt remorse for it. But my cousin here didn't mind taking a life and he even enjoyed it. Itachi never tried touching me so I am sure that he could to if he tried. I think it's because they are part demon but we will find that out next village by Granny Tsunade." Naruto said to Kurama through the link._

"Why not?" Nagato asked getting mad. "Do you not trust me?" Nagato asked kind of hurt.

"I haven't seen you in years. Let me get used to you. My shield is up around everyone at first well aside from Sasuke that is but that is probably because I had him in my shield protecting him from a demon first. So his body probably got adapted to it before I could do anything about it." Naruto said making up an excuse that he actually thought but wasn't sure about himself.

"Oh," Nagato said getting up and walking out the office.

Naruto wasn't sure if Nagato believed him and didn't really care he just wanted the questioning to stop.

"Stand up Naruto," Itachi said casually getting up from his desk walking toward them.

"Why?" Naruto asked not standing from the spot he was in.

"Just do it," Itachi said making the Obake nervous and Kurama and Gaara growl and Konohamaru hiss.

"Fine, calm down you guys." Naruto said standing up letting Itachi in his personal space before Itachi could get any closer to Naruto, Sasuke blocked the path.

"Stop whatever your doing." Sasuke said dead serious and his eyes flashing red.

"Little brother, your in a protective mood I see." Itachi said backing up but his eyes changed too but they had a different pattern then his brother.

 _"Their eyes," Kurama said through the link making them all look._

 _"Oh shit, their last name is Uchiha, isn't it? The family was massacred right after our clan had the bad experience. Only four our alive just like there is only four of us." Kurama said._

 _"Damn," Konohamaru said._

 _"Who are the Uchiha's?" Gaara asked._

During the talk they were all having in their heads Naruto was watching the brothers and was amazed to find two descendants that cooperated with his ancestors and created the laws that were always respected with the heads of the families.

"Calm down Sasuke," Naruto said grabbing his hand. "Go ahead and try to touch me." Naruto said holding Sasuke back.

"Why is the shield down for us?" Itachi asked after touching Naruto and the shield not going up for him either despite Naruto looking repulsed by his scent.

"I honestly don't know the whole thing. I will be going to another village after we leave here to speak to someone." Naruto said softly.

Itachi nodded but went back to his seat. "I was told when my father was alive that if I ever meet an Uzumaki-Namikaze in need to lend them a hand because they will always be in my favor." Itachi said gently but everyone in the room heard him.

"My father was a samurai before he came to my clan from what my parents told me. I heard he was your father's right hand." Naruto said with a smile.

"So now their youngest sons are with each other." Itachi said with a nostalgic smile.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a sad smile because he was thinking about his father.

"You guys can go in the morning tomorrow." Itachi said.

"Yes," Naruto said and continued to eat his food.

They all were done at the same time.

"I can sleep in the same room as yesterday, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah go ahead," Itachi said.

"Get some sleep Itachi, you will run yourself in the ground if you keep doing all this." Naruto said leaving the room.

"You got yourself a keeper there little brother." Itachi said chuckling when he got the glare from Sasuke. "He cares about you Sasuke." Itachi said in a serious tone.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke inquired.

"He hasn't done anything that would jeopardize your life." Itachi said.

"He wouldn't jeopardize anyone's life." Sasuke said.

"Did you hear about what happened with his family? Do you know what was said about him and his Obake? The first Obake Kurama," Itachi questioned looking up at his brother.

"No I heard none of that." Sasuke said sitting down on the chair he was on earlier.

"I heard it was bad. That he should be dead. I heard the terrible stories about how they found half of his body. Now look at him here and fine. Then it was said that his first Obake Kurama stopped him from dying by giving him parts of himself that Naruto himself needed. He is meant to be dead from what I heard. They made a pact with a demon." Itachi said.

"Naruto makes pacts with demons all the time." Sasuke said not completely wanting to believe what was being told to him.

"Sasuke, that's not what I meant. I mean that he is supposed to give souls to this demon to stay alive." Itachi said warning his little brother.

"He wouldn't do that." Sasuke said.

"Just beware of him okay, don't fully trust him." Itachi said. "Now go off to bed. He is in the room next to yours." Itachi said leaving a very confused Sasuke in shock.

"Night brother." Sasuke said walking out and going straight for Naruto.

"You know none of that is true, right?" Kurama said coming out from under the couch where he hid.

"What are you doing in here?" Itachi said sitting up straight.

"Well Naruto knew you were going to say something about this or that to Sasuke to keep him here so he left me here to listen to what you told him. But the problem is that you actually believe what you were told. Tell me who said these things." Kurama said sitting on top of the desk.

"I can't reveal my sources." Itachi said firmly.

"One thing that was right about on the things you possibly heard about me was that I would do anything for Naruto. Including kill someone but I wouldn't do no such thing because he would smell it on me. But one thing I would like to tell you and it will be between me, you, and Naruto is that wasn't his body they found it was mine." Kurama said

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked stunned.

"You see, the part of the story that was said to be Naruto's body it was actually mine but we put up an illusion making it seem like his so no one would know a clan head was alive. If they knew he was alive they would come for him and try to kill him. I bet your wondering how I am alive and here with you now but that is something I can't tell you because I don't even know myself." Kurama said.

"I don't even know what to say." Itachi said.

"You don't have to say anything. Just be careful because I know whoever killed my clan is coming for yours too. Well at least the rest of you along with the rest of us." Kurama said as he started walking to the door. "Oh and another thing Naruto will protect Sasuke. You were right when you said he really cares about him. I don't know why but he sees something in him that he doesn't see in anyone. Good luck and watch your back." Kurama said and was gone.

Once the door was shut Itachi knew exactly what he had to do. It was going to be hard for him but he knew he had to send Sasuke away. Kurama was right people were still out to get them and he needed his brother away from the chaos.

The morning came faster then everyone wanted. All Naruto's Obake were groggy and irritated and it didn't help Naruto that Karin kept talking shit about Kurama and him like he wasn't even there.

"Morning breakfast is going to be a bitch." Naruto grumbled.

Karin was currently sitting next to Sasuke talking his ear off. Naruto avoided that table even despite Sasuke pleading with his eyes for Naruto to come and save him.

"So your just going to leave him over there?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yup," Naruto said and sat at an empty table.

The good thing about the base is that food was already placed at the table. Naruto found the whole mess hall revolting. Shit he found the whole building revolting. Everyone smelled of blood and he couldn't stand it.

'I wish everyone wouldn't smell like blood then I would be fine to eat my food perfectly content.' Naruto thought putting a small shield around him so he could stop smelling the blood.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing by yourself?" Kiba asked making Naruto look up at him.

"Everyone smells." Naruto sneered.

"Sorry about that. Anyone who lives in the city tends to live and eat here." Kiba said on his heels rocking back and forth like he wanted to ask Naruto something.

"You can sit down if you want." Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

Kiba brightened up and sat down quickly and happy. From across the room that annoyed Sasuke to no end.

"What is your problem with your cousin?" Sasuke asked as he tried to pry Karin off him.

Karin made a face of disgust and Sasuke caught it immediately.

"Do you not see the fox? A pure sign of evil among the exorcist of our family." Karin said and Kurama stood changing to his fox form.

Naruto was pissed and the wind started to swirl.

"Karin, didn't I tell you already to stop talking shit. Then you have the audacity to talk about my family." Naruto said with a low menacing tone that all his Obake changed into their real forms.

Sasuke knew this was bad but before he could say anything Karin was off him and being held against the wall being choked by Naruto.

"YOU WANT TO REPEAT THOSE WORDS!" Naruto screamed.

Karin was trying her best to get air into her lungs.

"NARUTO STOP!" Sasuke screamed and ran toward them but got flung away from the shield Naruto was emanating. "COME ON NARUTO DON'T DO THIS! I DON'T WANT TO PULL OUT MY SWORD! EVERYONE BACK UP!" Sasuke screamed but as he approached all Naruto's Obake were in the way eyes flaring red that Sasuke didn't even see before.

"Sasuke, we don't want to hurt you but we will if you go near boss." Konohamaru was the one to speak.

In a flash Naruto and Karin were using spells that was knocking the walls.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Itachi screamed his eyes flashing red.

That gave Naruto the opportunity he wanted as he kicked Karin all the way across the room. He put his shield down slowly but it was still around him so no one could get near him even they wanted too.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Itachi asked as Nagato ran past him to check on Karin.

"She's fine," Nagato said.

"She was out of line." Sasuke said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That doesn't answer my question. Do we have to confine him?" Itachi asked.

"I will be damned if your going to confine him." Kurama growled and got to his original form size which knocked a lot of people away from him and Naruto.

"Kurama, you have to calm down." Sasuke said trying to reason with the angry fox.

"YOU CALM DOWN!" Kurama growled as he wrapped around Naruto and the rest of the Obake.

Naruto put his shield down and patted Kurama on his snout and whispered something in his ear that made him shrink in size. Everyone sighed in relief that the fox was small again.

"Itachi, it wasn't his fault." Sasuke pleaded.

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID FOX ARE GOING TO BURN! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Karin screamed as Nagato was pulling her out the room.

He healed most of her wounds so she woke up. But that wasn't going to stop Naruto for giving her something she doesn't want. Naruto was in front of her in a flash as he whispered something in her ear making her pale, even Nagato paled and nearly dropped her.

"I would advise you to leave my name and Kurama's name out your mouth for the remainder of your pitiful life. If you don't, I have no mercy for you and it won't be Kurama who kills you, but me." Naruto said in a grave tone that shook them both.

They both knew he was serious and they knew how powerful he really is. He wasn't even at full strength when he attacked. Itachi just stared and listened the best he could. He heard the threat and it honestly even shook him. Sasuke on the other hand walked up to Naruto and tried to touch him again only to get repelled flying right toward a wall only for Kurama to catch him.

"Sorry about that Sasuke, it would be best not to touch him while he is like this." Konohamaru said. "Oh and good catch, but we really should get going now." Konohamaru called out to Naruto after saying that to Kurama.

"Yes, it's best we get out of this wretched city." Naruto sneered irritated to the brim.

Kurama set Sasuke down by Konohamaru and walked in his smaller form to Naruto rubbing on him in the form of telling him to calm down.

"Naruto," Sasuke called to him.

Naruto looked up to him his eyes still being red he looked away right away. Naruto started to feel faint as he started falling he noticed the vile scent of blood and the warmth that his father always talked about when he wanted the touch of a human. It happened to be Itachi to catch him in time, he picked him up and started carrying him to his office with all the Obake and Sasuke following him.

"His shield is still up, how are you in it still?" Sasuke asked irritated that he still couldn't touch the blonde.

"I don't know, maybe I am stronger than you." Itachi said sarcastically.

Sasuke growled but still opened the door to Itachi's office. They set Naruto down and all his Obake ended up on top of him.

"Now tell me what happened?" Itachi asked in a serious tone.

"She said some fucked up shit about Kurama and about his family. The main family that is and about the foxes and how whoever has one is evil. It was like she called him a demon." Sasuke explained.

Itachi didn't know what to say because he knew him or his brother would be on someone's throat too if they talked about his dead family.

"Her insults were more than just that." Kurama spoke up looking at them.

Neither of them noticed that he changed into his human form and Naruto's head happened to be in his lap.

"What did they mean?" Itachi asked.

"Well Sasuke got half of it. But she said his family was all in hell and they were perishing. Cold words from another exorcist seeing as they can see spirits. Like everyone who had a fox was evil no matter how much good they've done. She basically put us down before we could even protect everything and everyone we hold dear to us. She wasn't there and neither was Nagato when the village perished so they wouldn't understand the pain and the hurt we feel. Especially seeing my kind being the first to go. But through everything one of us was always protecting the village and that day it just so happened to be me. She was always jealous of Naruto. He has more powers than her and that made him a shoe-in to the top position of the clan. See in our clan it's the most powerful person who leads not the blood of the last head. Karin was actually a candidate until Naruto came along grabbing me in the process." Kurama was saying until he got interrupted.

"Do you really have to tell that story?" Naruto mumbled as he curled more into Kurama.

Sasuke didn't know why but he didn't like that Naruto was curled up like that with Kurama. He didn't seem to have a problem when Kurama is a fox but in his human form he definitely did. Naruto seemed to sense that and turned in Sasuke's direction still hiding most of his face but one eye was staring out at Sasuke. Sasuke felt a tad bit insecure and turned away quickly to hear a soft chuckle from Naruto.

"Okay, so onto what I was saying. He basically was a shoe-in and she didn't feel like it was fair. But every head has a fox and one never came to her. I came to him not only because his dad and my dad were partners because his power balanced mines. That is how it needs to be." Kurama finished.

"So she basically hates you foxes and Naruto because of a childhood dream?" Sasuke asked flabbergasted and irritated.

Naruto and Kurama nodded.

"Well she hates Kurama because he set her on fire once and because he didn't come to her. Once she didn't get her fox she was sure it was because her soul was to pure to be tainted by Kitsunes." Naruto said rolling his eyes as he slowly got up. "Such a dramatic bitch for nothing because she is already tainted with blood on her hands." Naruto said standing up to walk to the door because he knew someone was listening by the door.

He opened it to find Nagato and Karin.

"Well hello," Naruto said and walked back into the room.

"If you plan to fight with him get out." Itachi growled.

"We're not," Nagato answered for them.

"They learned a terrible but accepting lesson for someone as insulting as her." Naruto said sitting next to his Obake again.

"What is it you two?" Itachi asked.

"We want to talk to the two of you without him here." Nagato said eyeing Naruto.

"He isn't allowed to leave my office because everytime he does something happens. He will be leaving soon so talk to me then." Itachi said getting to some paperwork.

"NO! We have to talk to the both of you." Karin spoke suddenly.

Sasuke looked at Karin than at Naruto who seemed to be in his own world cleaning his nails. Karin seemed to be really shaken up about what happened in the mess hall.

"Naruto, can you go out there until we're done than we can get going." Sasuke asked.

"Sure, I will just hang out with Kiba." Naruto said and it bugged Sasuke.

Once Karin and Nagato were sure he was far enough away from the door they spoke.

"He is a demon. He died that day." Karin said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked getting mad as hell.

"He is a demon. Remember when you asked me what those symbols on his arms meant I looked them up as those are tribal demon marks." Nagato answered.

"He isn't a demon." Sasuke said refusing to admit it.

"He is Sasuke. You got to believe me, he is just trying to eat your soul that's all he is trying to do." Karin said coming near him.

"Get the hell away from me. Don't touch me and leave me the fuck alone. You don't know shit about him or what happened to him while he was there or the years after and you guys didn't even care. All you were happy about was being actual survivors. You don't know what he's been through or nothing so talk what you know." Sasuke screamed, he was frustrated.

"This is something I know." Nagato started but was silenced in a quick second by the tip of Sasuke's sword.

"Sasuke, that is treason. Stop now and put your sword down." Itachi tried to reason with his little brother that happened to be seeing red right now and he wasn't only talking about anger he was saying his eyes were red.

Naruto was in there in a flash putting his hand on the sword. "Don't do anything stupid. You would really regret killing someone out of anger." Naruto said pulling the blade out his hands.

Sasuke was angry and Naruto knew that but he couldn't let his new companion going homicidal before they got to Granny Tsunade. Sasuke put his blade away and bowed his head in apology.

"Your wrong about me. I'm not a demon. But I think it's awesome that you feel that I am. Are my powers that much more advanced than yours that you have to assume I'm a demon?" Naruto asked tilting his head as he looked at his cousins.

"Then what are you?" Karin asked.

"An exorcist from the Uzumaki-Namikaze bloodline, head of the clan." Naruto answered with a smile that was purely fake and superficial but shook the other two exorcist to the core. "Nagato, did you ever hear of the Seven Wings of Fire?" Naruto asked bewildering everyone.

"Yeah, my mom used to say that was an urban legend." Nagato answered without thinking.

"The marks on my body aren't because I'm a demon it's because I used the Seven Wings of Fire." Naruto said.

Nagato's eyes widened at the thought of an exorcist using that method.

"No, you didn't. Are you crazy? Why would you use that method? What is wrong with you?" Nagato questioned letting Karin go and stepping toward Naruto. "Let me see your arm." Nagato approached closer and was shocked when Naruto's barrier didn't go up.

Naruto raised his arm with the markings to find numbers were crossed off.

"What does it mean when they get crossed off like that?" Nagato asked.

"It means I found part of myself." Naruto said.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Nagato asked.

As mad as he was at Naruto for what he did to Karin he still was his family and it was concerning that Naruto did what he did.

"Because I had to, that's all you need to know." Naruto said with the saddest blue eyes Nagato and Karin has ever seen.

"Naruto..." Karin whispered but didn't come any closer to him.

"It's time for us to go now." Naruto said turning away from his cousins to look at the brothers. "You ready?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at his brother for the answer with Itachi just nodding to them.

"You can go just be careful and contact me after every village you go to. You still have Garuda, right?" Itachi asked.

"Of course, I will send him with the letters. If I don't write to you don't freak out like this time." Sasuke said giving his brother a hug.

"Make sure to stay safe. And Naruto take care of my brother." Itachi said letting Sasuke go and looking at Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head grabbing his flying fairy.

"You have to get in your human forms while we're here. Hurry up," Naruto said as he walked down the halls.

They all changed forms and walked out the building for the samurai base. Itachi watched them walk away play fighting with each other.

"Do you think it was wise to let him go with Naruto? The Seven Wings of Fire is something serious." Nagato said.

"He will protect Sasuke and Sasuke will do the same. He was going to go even if I didn't like it. How many numbers were covered?" Itachi asked as he turned back to Nagato and Karin.

"Five," Nagato said.

"And five are traveling with him, including my brother." Itachi said.

The conversation ended there because the Uzumaki cousins didn't know what to say to Itachi seeing as he came to the conclusion on his own. Itachi was sure one-hundred percent that Sasuke was one of those numbers. Sasuke acted the same as Naruto's Obake when Naruto gets insulted. He even pulled out his sword on two people that didn't have a weapon. Sasuke prided himself in being a swordsman that wouldn't hurt defenseless people. This was going to get bad and he needed to make sure he was ready for the storm when it came and that would start with what the Seven Wings of Fire is.

"Nagato, what is the Seven Wings of Fire?" Itachi asked.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **Okay I know I am going to get a lot of questions about the Seven Wings of Fire is a ritual Naruto did the night of the massacre of his family and Kurama's fellow foxes. I won't tell you what it did but it does connect all his Obake to him. You will find out about the ritual next chapter and what it does.**_

 _ **What did you think about the chapter? I wasn't planning to have it this long but it came out to be hard because the scene between Naruto and Karin is so intense. But let me know your favorite parts and who is your favorite character right now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone._**

 ** _How is everyone doing? I am sorry that I have been letting my stories go. I have a five page essay about the Juvenile system that I have to finish so I have to give my writing a backseat. But do not fret all my stories will be completed._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter..._**

* * *

 _A wonderful fact to reflect upon, that every human creature is constituted to be profound secret to mystery to every other. -Charles Dickens_

 _The sweetest smiles hide the darkest secrets. -Sara Shephard_

* * *

"Sasuke, why do you call your sword the Kusanagi?" Konohamaru asked with Gaara beside him.

"From early folklore it was a sword that was said to destroy demons as strong as Kurama here. But only if the bloodline wills it too. Right now he doesn't have the will to." Naruto answered as they climbed through the branches to get to Granny Tsunade's shrine.

"How did you know that? I heard only my family knew about that." Sasuke questioned.

"It was an agonizing learning of history that taught us that. History class blows just saying." Kurama grumbled.

"We had to know what could kill are partners." Naruto chimed in.

"Seeing as humans and exorcist could die so easily." Kurama said talking shit.

Naruto just punched him as they kept moving. It was getting dark soon and they knew they needed to get there soon, it was bad around the forest at night. All types of Yokai came out at night.

Sasuke almost fell off the branch he was trying to climb up until Naruto grabbed his hand.

"You know you need more exercise. Maybe we should make you run more." Naruto remarked as he pulled Sasuke up.

"Shut up, I get enough exercise." Sasuke said irritated.

"Obviously not enough." Naruto said in a slick tone.

Sasuke was not in the mood for Naruto discrediting him today. So he knocked him into a tree and everyone was about to pounce when Naruto put his hand up to stop them.

"Are you angry, Sasuke? Did I upset you? Get over it!" Naruto said in a nowhere near gentle tone.

It made Sasuke even more irritated.

'Why has Naruto been on my case for the past three days? It's like he doesn't want to talk about what happened so he starts shit with me.' Sasuke thought.

'Damn it,' Naruto thought knowing what Sasuke was thinking.

Naruto had no idea what he should do so he improvised kissing Sasuke's cheek shocking him making him let him go and then running through the forest. The Obake and Sasuke were shocked but all of them followed suit accept Kurama and Sasuke.

"You okay there?" Kurama called out to Sasuke.

Sasuke's brain started working again and he blushed immediately.

"What the hell was that about?" Sasuke said looking at Kurama but finding his hand reaching to his cheek.

Sasuke was by no means a virgin but that felt different no matter how hard he tried to deny it. He could still feel the tingle on his cheek it was warm and Sasuke wouldn't say it out loud but he wished that Naruto would have stayed a little longer.

"I don't know but let's go there is a lot of yokai here and Tsunade hides her shrine fairly well." Kurama said changing forms into a bigger fox picking Sasuke up by his side.

"Damn it Kurama don't put me in your mouth." Sasuke said struggling.

"Stop moving or I might bite something important." Kurama said meaning his stomach and guts but Sasuke's mind went elsewhere. "Your nasty," Kurama said chuckling throwing Sasuke in the air for him to land on his back.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK!" Sasuke screamed completely freaked out.

 _"Follow the path I left for you guys. I will be waiting for you guys at the shrine. Hurry up too because he has terrible luck with yokai_ _and yurei_ _spirits." Naruto said through the link._

"We have to hurry up so quiet down idiot." Kurama said jumping from branch to branch.

"AHHH!" Sasuke screamed and held onto Kurama pulling at his fur.

"DON'T PULL MY FUR BASTARD! IF YOU KEEP ON I WILL EAT YOU!" Kurama yelled.

"Where do you want ME TO HOLD THEN DUMBASS?!" Sasuke yelled back.

(With Naruto)

"Konohamaru, can you get those idiots." Naruto said sitting down having some tea.

"So why did you decide to come back here after all this time?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"I found five of the seven wings. But there out of order so there not golden like they should be. Look this one is Kurama and then this one is Konohamaru." Naruto explained as he lifted his arm up.

"Your right. That means two are not presently here and you won't know who the rest of them are until you get them in the right order." Lady Tsunade said. "I can't believe you ever did the ritual. It ripped your soul away and split it amongst your Obake. Did you ever find out what the seventh wing meant?" Lady Tsunade said in a scolding tone.

"The seventh wing, no I haven't yet but I have an idea of what it might be. So, I have something else I want to talk to you about. I met the Uchiha brothers." Naruto said making Tsunade look up quickly.

Lady Tsunade was a god a slug god to be exact and she controlled medicine and helped Naruto a lot after his parents died. And helped him as he over went with the ritual. She healed him more times then she could remember.

"You met them? And what happened? Do they have the eyes of the demon their related too? One of them could be the seventh wing." Tsunade questioned.

"We're here," Konohamaru said as the other two were walking in but to busy fighting.

"That's him, his name is Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Naruto this is a big deal. Wait a second. SAKURA!" Lady Tsunade screamed.

"Yes lady Tsunade?" Sakura the beautiful shrine maiden politely bowed.

"Bring a syringe I need to do some blood work and your going to help me." Lady Tsunade said and she was gone in a flash.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I want to see if he has a connection to you. I know a certain spell where his blood just needs to be placed on the mark and it will shine if he is and stay the same if he isn't." Lady Tsunade explained.

"Okay let's do it. I need some background information on what happened to his family too if you can. We will be here for at least three days." Naruto said.

"I can do that with Sakura and Ino's help but you will have to stay here for two weeks so I can see if the spell we're doing works. It might not take that long it might take four days but you will be out of it for a few days and you can't walk around with a big fox carrying you, you'll freak everyone out. Just stay here for about two weeks and then I can get you everything you need without having to send it through a spell. You will have to keep your arm bound up so no one can see it until it's complete." Lady Tsunade said.

"Okay, I guess that will be fine. But don't complain when my Obake drive you crazy." Naruto warned.

"I dealt with you, Kurama, and Sakura at the same time. And now I deal with Sakura and Ino always arguing all the time. I am used to this level of crazy." Lady Tsunade said with a laugh.

Naruto was really shifty when his parents died, he didn't know who to trust and Kurama was really low on power since it happened so he never stayed in one place for to long. He was actually relieved when Konohamaru came along seeing as Kurama couldn't change into his human form after it all happened. Naruto was even scared to bring Kurama with him to get food. So he tended to stealing well taking and leaving the money then running away. Naruto just couldn't face people. So when he found Tsunade it was a relief because he couldn't keep going on the way it was, Naruto became really paranoid and stopped training his skills all together unless he was fighting. Naruto stayed with her for a year then went to his human grandfather to live with him for a year. The funny thing is that Tsunade grew to know his grandfather and they fought like cats and dogs. It was quite humorous but Naruto knew he needed to be back on his journey. So when Konohamaru came it relieved Naruto and Kurama. He started to be able to change forms again. Tsunade explained that it was the part of Naruto that Kurama really needed that came back. When Naruto found that out he left and didn't talk to her since he was nineteen.

"Sasuke, come here." Naruto called out to the confrontational Sasuke and Kurama.

They wouldn't stop fighting, Naruto didn't care why or even bothered to try and stop them he just wanted Sasuke's blood at the moment.

"You wanted me?" Sasuke asked coming to the back with Kurama following in his fox form.

"Hello, I'm Lady Tsunade, the god of this shrine. You must be Sasuke." Lady Tsunade said holding out her hand.

Sasuke shook his head yes grabbing her hand shaking that also.

"What do you need me for?" Sasuke asked sitting down next to Naruto, Kurama followed.

"I need a sample of your blood." Lady Tsunade said.

Sakura chose that moment to come in with the tools.

"OH NO OH NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Sasuke said looking at the tools.

He never liked needles but his parents also shoved into him never let your blood get taken by anybody not even your own family.

"I won't be doing that." Sasuke said.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT!?" Tsunade screamed.

Sasuke backed away. "Because I don't have to and my parents taught me never to give my blood away not even to family." Sasuke said glaring at the god.

"You have some nerve talking to me that way." Lady Tsunade bellowed.

"Will you just do it for me?" Naruto asked turning with his beautiful blue eyes.

Sasuke couldn't dodge the look nor did he want too. He just wanted to know why they needed his blood so badly.

"If you tell me why, you can get some." Sasuke asked.

 _"What are you going to do now, Naruto?" Kurama_ _asked._

"I want to see if me and you are connected and the only way she can do that is with your blood." Naruto said as honestly as he possibly could.

"Fine, just don't tell my brother we did this." Sasuke said not sure what Naruto was talking about but he for some reason he trusted Naruto.

There was a part of him that said don't do it but another part the warmer part trusted Naruto and what was about to happen to him.

"I won't if you don't." Naruto said smirking.

That action alone made Sasuke blush and Tsunade's eyebrow raise at Naruto's actions toward Sasuke. Kurama just rolled his eyes at the two as he curled in his small fox form. Kurama didn't know everything Naruto did to get him back. All he knew was he did a ritual that covered his whole body, well his chest, back, and arms. The ritual was a lot of the reason Naruto kept searching for Obake that called to him. But something about Sasuke caught Naruto's attention and he still didn't know what it was but he was sure it would come out sooner or later. But he wasn't as patient as Konohamaru was he wanted to know.

"So what do I have to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Just lay down, Naruto let him lay on your legs while I take the blood." Tsunade said as Sakura came into the room.

Naruto immediately laid his legs out so Sasuke could lay on him and Sasuke uncomfortably shifted not sure he wanted to lay on Naruto. Naruto didn't seem to mind though because he was completely ready for Naruto to lay on him. Sasuke didn't understand why he was letting the blonde make him nervous.

'I'm not damn virgin so I need to stop acting like one.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke once again looked at Naruto to find him smiling warmly at him that made him get comfortable and lay his head on his legs.

"Naruto, hold him down. You too Kurama." Tsunade said.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned as he opened his eyes to look into bright red blue eyes.

Sasuke didn't know why but he reached his hand out to touch Naruto's cheek. He saw the shocked expression his action caused but couldn't help it.

"Your eyes. They're red and blue." Sasuke whispered to Naruto but everyone heard him.

"We need that arm Sasuke now put it down." Tsunade said breaking the moment between the two of them.

Sasuke put his arm down but was blushing from his own action but before he looked away he caught the blush on Naruto's face that made him smirk. He was proud he could make Naruto nervous too. That was the moment his smirk was gone from the excruciating pain came from his arm and he started to scream and started to struggle to get away. Naruto and Kurama held him down in perfect contentment like it wasn't even a challenge. That was until he started thrashing even more wild than before.

"Naruto, Hold Him Down Better!" Tsunade said worried.

Naruto didn't know what he was going to do but it was getting worse by the minute and it started to freak everyone out. Sasuke's eyes flew open and they were red like the demon Tsunade once knew and honestly feared so it made her back up.

"TSUNADE GET BACK HERE I GOT AN IDEA!" Naruto screamed seeing the fear on the Gods face.

Naruto got on top of Sasuke while Kurama held down the arm they needed for the blood. Sasuke growled at Naruto but his features weren't angry they were like a scared animal. Naruto just put his mouth by Sasuke's ear.

"Your fine Sasuke, I'm here with you." Naruto whispered gently.

The thrashing calmed a little bit until the blood was leaving his body and he could sense it. The aura started to surround them and it was hard for them to continue what they were doing. Tsunade couldn't even get near them because it was a toxic aura. Naruto just said the hell with it and kissed Sasuke roughly on the lips. He felt Sasuke bite his lip making him bleed but the demon in Sasuke liked it and kissed back. Sasuke calmed considerably and they were able to finish taking the blood. Everyone in the room was worn out by the end of that. Sasuke was knocked out and he would probably be out until the late night. His powers were extremely out of control so he needed his rest after working off so much energy. Naruto left Sasuke with Kurama and the rest of them because he wanted to do the spell.

"Do blood transfusions usually happen like that with half demons like him?" Naruto asked as they were doing the spell on him.

"The power must be really prominent in him. But I also think that his parents might have put a spell on him so no one could take his blood. I never had that much of a challenge." Tsunade said.

As Tsunade did the spell they were quiet in fear of messing up an important spell. Naruto was dazed from what happened earlier he wasn't sure how he felt about having his blood in Sasuke's system from Sasuke biting him on his lip. But he couldn't deny that it felt really good to kiss Sasuke and he actually wanted to do it again.

'Damn it,' Naruto thought.

"All done Naruto, now go get some sleep brat." Tsunade said.

Tsunade wasn't really shocked that the spell didn't burn Naruto seeing as Naruto can't really feel pain since the incident with his clan.

"I'm not really tired." Naruto said with a small smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Tsunade asked.

"I will finally know what the whole Seven Wings of Fire means and I am excited about it. I am so close to it Tsunade, I can feel it." Naruto said smirking filled with pride.

"Don't get too excited in case you don't find out everything." Tsunade said walking to another part of her shrine.

Naruto walked to where his Obake were to find Kurama sleeping next to Sasuke, Konohamaru and Gaara play fighting and Tenten was sitting just behind the barrier outside in her human form. Naruto walked toward her to sit next to her. It was quiet for a few moments before the silence went away.

"What's bothering you, Tenten?" Naruto asked staring at the sky.

"Do you have to take my blood too?" Tenten asked curiously.

"No, your fine." Naruto said gently brushing his hand across her hand.

"I never thought I would leave that forest." Tenten voiced.

"When I was younger I used to think I would only leave my village when I had a job but now I am gone for good." Naruto said reminiscing.

Tenten just listened to her master not sure if she should stop him from talking.

"I used to love my village and would have been a great clan leader but now none of that matters. I don't plan to ever go back to that village. I would rather die than be there again." Naruto explained.

Naruto and Tenten didn't know it but Sasuke was up and listening to their conversation. No matter what he tried he couldn't change the fact that he wanted to get to know him more but it seemed Naruto never wanted to open up to him.

"Don't you two miss it?" Tenten asked.

Naruto shook his head but stayed quiet. He missed his home but no matter what he would never go back unless it was by force or for the ritual that he did when he was sixteen years old. The Seven Wings of Fire was taboo and forbidden among his clan but he did it that day anyway. No one knew exactly why he did it especially seeing as Naruto covered it up. Kurama didn't even know why but then again Kurama died that day too if it wasn't for Naruto he would be dead. Naruto didn't regret his ritual at all even if his father would be ashamed. It didn't matter to him as long as he could save Kurama. It was completely worth it.

"Master Naruto, can I ask you something?" Tenten questioned.

"Yeah what's up?" Naruto asked.

"What is the ritual of the Seven Wings of Fire?" Tenten asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain. You know how I can name you guys then you will be my Obake?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Tenten said nodding her head.

"Well it's a little like my soul being torn apart. I had to give it up in order to find you guys and to save Kurama. The ritual was a taboo and forbidden one but I couldn't and wouldn't live without Kurama. It's not like I could choose any random yokai to be my Obake I had to go for the ones that cried out to me and it is certain ones. Look," Naruto explained standing up and taking off his shirt.

Naruto's back was like a collage of demons and the fact shocked Tenten because she didn't know what to say.

"That's a fox and a cat." Tenten voiced.

Naruto shook his head agreeing with the fairy.

"That's a tanuki, shadow wolf, a fairy, a Tengu, and what is the last one. It seems to be shrouded in mystery. So you need to get those type of yokai that cry out for help or that you capture in a way. How much longer do you have to complete the wings on your body?" Tenten asked knowing that part of the ritual.

The ritual came with sacrifice more than success that's the reason it was forbidden so much. No one could find their seven Obake before the ritual was over and that always was the person's downfall. But no matter Naruto was determined to save himself and the seven that happened to get a piece of his soul. He needed to know if Sasuke was one of them no matter what and the spell was an essential in the process.

"I have six months left." Naruto whispered but Sasuke heard him.

"What is going to happen if you don't succeed?" Tenten asked.

"The Obake I have and haven't got will lose their minds and I will die. Well and Kurama will die." Naruto said honestly. "And it's a possibility that all of you could die too." Naruto whispered.

"I think I rather die than lose my mind." Tenten said making Naruto smile and nudge her making her smile back at him.

"We should get some sleep." Naruto said while getting up.

"Yeah," Tenten said and got up too.

That was the night of uneasiness that sat in Sasuke.

'Naruto could die.' Sasuke thought.

Hearing this made Sasuke really worried about his new companion and to hear they only have two months to find two more Obake.

'How the hell are we supposed to find two Obake?' Sasuke thought.

The thought never crossed Sasuke's mind that he included himself in the equation of being Naruto's Obake.

The night went by quickly. Sasuke was nervous to find out what they were doing with his blood.

"Calm down, Sasuke. Your making me nervous." Kurama said standing next to him.

They were waiting for Naruto to exit a room. They both weren't allowed in the room not only did Tsunade ban it, Naruto requested it.

"Naruto, his blood is all over your arm. It's not on the other seven anymore it's drinking your life force. I think we should stop doing the spell, it's too dangerous." Tsunade voiced.

"No, I will be fine. I don't want to stop the spell. Keep everyone out this room and come in here at the end of the week." Naruto explained.

"I think your crazy for this but I can't stop the spell if the person doesn't want to stop it. I will bring you food three times a day and block this room off. I hope this works and you get the answers you want." Tsunade said heading to the door.

"Okay," Naruto said and laid down.

Tsunade left the room stressed out and then she had to explain to Naruto's Obake what is about to be happening. She blocked the passage and walked out the hall to find Kurama and Sasuke standing up waiting for her.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked running up to her.

"Naruto will not be leaving this room for a week and your not allowed in the room until he comes out." Tsunade said knowing this was going to anger Kurama.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT!?" Sasuke screamed. "I want to know what you did with my blood and what is happening with Naruto." Sasuke said lowering his voice when Tsunade glared at him.

"I will give you a pass since your not use to this life but don't get lippy or you will be sleeping outside. Kurama, are you okay?" Tsunade asked looking at Kurama.

"Why does he keep blocking me out? I know what happens with the spell and I also know about the ritual." Kurama asked sadness overwhelming him making him change into his fox form and run away.

"It's going to be a long week." Tsunade said sighing.

"What ritual? Is that the one he said if he doesn't find all his Obake he will die?" Sasuke asked shocking Tsunade.

"How do you know about the ritual?" Tsunade asked.

"I overheard him last night talking about it." Sasuke said.

"I think you should ask him about the ritual I don't think I should be the one to tell you." Tsunade said.

"But he won't tell me." Sasuke said.

"Yes he will eventually, just not today." Tsunade said walking away.

Sasuke walked up to the door but it had a shield up so he couldn't touch it.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Sasuke asked through the door.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Why did you need my blood? I trusted you with my blood so can you at least tell me what it was for." Sasuke asked.

"Can I tell you at the end of the week when I get out of here?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I will like to talk face to face with you anyway." Sasuke said and was about to walk away.

"About what you heard the other night about me going to die." Naruto stated knowing exactly what he wanted to know.

"Yeah, how did you know I knew?" Sasuke asked.

"Because your breathing changed." Naruto said with a smile as he sat against the room door to listen to Sasuke.

"Just that simple." Sasuke said with a chuckle sitting next to the door in the exact same spot Naruto was in on the other side.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out to him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted to show he was still there.

"When we took your blood I kissed you to calm you down." Naruto said with a smile.

"You did what?" Sasuke asked not sure he was hearing correctly.

"I kissed you to settle you down when we were taking your blood." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"I thought I heard correctly. Why don't I remember that?" Sasuke asked threw gritted teeth.

"I think that would be a better conversation at the end of the week when I get out of here." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Naruto started to feel the pain back in his arm. The blood really was eating away at his power.

"This sucks," Naruto groaned.

Naruto didn't expect Sasuke to hear his groans of pain.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked going closer to the door.

"Yeah, ugh." Naruto said biting his lip to keep Sasuke from hearing the painful groan.

Sasuke heard it though and ran to find Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, something is wrong with Naruto. I can hear him groaning in pain." Sasuke said when he found her.

Tsunade made a sad face because there wasn't anything she could do for the blonde he wanted to keep going with the spell, so he had to deal with the pain.

"He will be fine," Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"We can't go in there." Tsunade said.

"So your not going to help him?" Sasuke asked shocked beyond belief ignoring the sad eyes Tsunade gave him.

"Sasuke, we can't go in there if the barrier is up." Konohamaru said.

"What is that barrier anyway?" Sasuke asked as he looked to Konohamaru ignoring Tsunade walking away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Boss," Konohamaru said running to the door along with Gaara and Tenten.

Kurama ran through the shrine a few minutes later trying to break the barrier. Sasuke was standing to the side about to pull Kusanagi out so he could break down the barrier but something was preventing him.

"AHHHH! Shit what's going on?" Sasuke started to feel a burning sensation throughout his whole body not exactly sure what started it.

"NARUTO YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!" Tsunade screamed. "Sasuke, slow your breathing. All of you change to your demon forms but make sure it's the smallest form of them." Tsunade said as Sasuke fell into her arms.

After that it was screaming of painful screams for Naruto trying to endure all the pain on his own. He didn't eat very much despite food being brought to him. All his Obake were next to the door laying by it feeling the power imbalance from time to time. Sasuke ever since has been in a sleep trance. One time during the week did Kurama find Sasuke standing up with Kusanagi out staring out at the moon. When Sasuke turned to look at him he had red eyes and he smirked at him, ever since then Kurama would lay next to him to calm his demon side.

On the seventh day Naruto wasn't making any noises and Sasuke was awake talking to Kurama. There was a sudden burst of energy then the barrier was broken and Naruto opened the door. At first everyone stepped back because Naruto had his own pair of red eyes until he blinked and they were blue again.

"Hey you guys," Naruto said with a smile his Obake ran to him hugging him.

Sasuke just slowly walked to him giving him a warm smile.

"You look refreshed." Sasuke commented.

"I am after a lot of suffering. How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Like a new person." Sasuke said not really understanding himself.

"Good to hear. Granny Tsunade, where you at? Take the bandages off." Naruto said walking to the room.

"I hear you Brat." Tsunade said coming out another room with a jug of sake.

Tsunade led Naruto to another room where all his Obake and Sasuke surrounded him to figure out what was the result of the spell.

"BACK THE HELL UP!" Tsunade screeched.

They all did as told but just went behind Naruto to see what was going on.

"Brat, do you feel any burning sensation anymore?" Tsunade asked looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head not understanding the relevance at all.

"I guess that's a good sign." Tsunade mumbled but everyone still heard her.

As Tsunade took off the bandages they noticed Naruto had withstood a lot of burn marks while he was in that room.

"Naruto, what happened in there?" Kurama asked.

"Can't say, I was out of it pretty much the whole time aside from when I was trying to bear all the pain so none of you felt it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Why would you do that? We heal faster than you boss." Konohamaru asked.

"But Sasuke doesn't." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

When all the bandages got taken off the number seven was glowing a bright gold.

"We were right he is." Tsunade said looking up to Naruto who was staring at Sasuke who looked confused.

"Yup, I think we need to have that talk now." Naruto said gently pulling his arm away from Tsunade.

Naruto said standing up and grabbing Sasuke's arm only to be burned.

"Okay, that was weird. Come with me Sasuke and everyone stay here don't follow us." Naruto commanded. "I'm serious Kurama," Naruto said turning around.

Sasuke followed Naruto and wasn't sure why Naruto got burned touching him.

"I need to tell you something." Naruto said gently as he led Sasuke back to the room he was in for Sasuke see the place was torched badly.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned as he looked around.

"Did they ever tell you why you shouldn't give your blood away?" Naruto asked trying to figure out what Sasuke knew.

"They just told me that our blood is special and some is more than others." Sasuke said sitting on the floor like Naruto did.

"Well I guess I will be the one to tell you than. The reason they don't want you or your other family members their blood away is because you guys are part demon. Your ancestor was a demon that fell in love with a demon." Naruto said watching Sasuke for his reactions.

"That's... no way that can't be true." Sasuke denied.

"Trust me, it's true and I guess your part of my seal for the ritual." Naruto said.

"You know if you wanted to get rid of me all you had to do was tell me to go back." Sasuke said standing up to try and head for the door to get it shut and locked on him.

When he turned around he saw Naruto standing with his hand up.

"Let me out of here." Sasuke demanded.

"Nope, not until you understand that I am not lying to you. Why do you think you can't remember me kissing you? I kissed you in front of everyone. It's because I kissed to calm the demon part of you down." Naruto said.

Sasuke did question why he couldn't remember that or why he felt like parts of his memory were missing or even why he felt compelled to give Naruto some of his blood. Or the reason why he felt the need to stay with him.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke said not used to not having his sword on him.

"You think I would let you bring your sword in here with me telling you something that can potentially endanger my life. No thank you," Naruto said with the sword floating outside the door.

"Let me out of here." Sasuke demanded glaring at Naruto.

It felt like he was battling himself doing this because a strong part of him believed every word Naruto said but his brain couldn't rationalize it.

"I will not," Naruto said walking toward him.

"Stay away from me." Sasuke said.

"No," Naruto said with a sad expression. "Let me show you the truth." Naruto said reaching out to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on but he felt his body being emblazed in a bubble of red. He didn't even realize his eyes were red. Then he blacked out. When he opened his eyes again Naruto was on the floor and he had blood on his hands.

"Naruto, what did I do?" Sasuke said running up to him only to get thrown back from Naruto's shield.

Naruto was conscious when it happened but his breathing was heavy.

"Naruto!" Kurama was at the door with everyone else. "SASUKE WHAT DID YOU DO?" Kurama yelled.

"I don't know, Naruto you got to put your shield down." Sasuke said trying to get to Naruto only to be thrown back several times.

"You can't come near me now. You drew my blood." Naruto said putting his head down sadly not even looking at Sasuke.

Naruto put the shield for the room down letting everyone in. Tenten ran to Naruto and healed him the blood vanishing off Sasuke's hands. Kurama ran to Sasuke and choked him up.

"What did you do?" Kurama growled only to have a hand on his shoulder.

He looked behind him to find Naruto with sad eyes.

"Let him be, he can go. We don't need him." Naruto said only a few heard his voice crack.

Sasuke was one of the people to hear and his heart broke.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out trying to reach to him only to get blocked again and to hear everyone growl at him.

"Your not one of us. We're sorry we thought you were." Konohamaru said and followed after a disheartened Naruto.

Tenten and Gaara followed not saying anything. But Kurama he stayed he felt despite everything Sasuke deserved an explanation. Maybe he felt this because he is closest to Naruto but he actually started to see Sasuke as a friend.

"You know when an Obake draw the blood of their master the bond is broken and they are no longer what they were. It's sad. He really liked being around you and you had to break his trust in more than one way. Good luck in life Sasuke." Kurama said changing to his fox form and ran after Naruto.

Sasuke didn't get exactly why he was being compared to what Kurama was but everything was really starting to sink in to the point where his heart hurt. He couldn't move it was like he was frozen to the spot he was in no matter how he tried to move his legs they wouldn't budge.

"Basically what Kurama was saying was that you were one of them. The golden mark on Naruto's arm was your mark that's what we used your blood for. If you didn't trust Naruto you shouldn't have let him use your blood. I feel bad for him the first time he let's a human in since the annihilation of his family and this happens." Tsunade said and walked away leaving Sasuke to ponder those thoughts.

"Wait... what does that mean?" Sasuke asked running up to Tsunade.

"That means the trust he had for you is broken." Tsunade said. "Oh and by the way if your not with the kid I don't really want you here. And they already left." Tsunade said.

Sasuke didn't hesitate he picked up his sword and ran after them knowing the ways they go. But there was a pull taking him where he needed to be and where he needed to be was with Naruto.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said running through the forest.

Sasuke kept running until he saw the group.

"NARUTO I'M SO SORRY!" Sasuke screamed with tears threatening to come out.

Naruto turned to look at him but there was something different in those eyes that Sasuke understood perfectly well in the mirror sorrow and sadness.

"You hurt me and drew blood it doesn't matter if your sorry. You can't be around me anymore." Naruto said.

"I will do anything to make it up to you. Just don't leave me behind. I need you." Sasuke said.

"Everything is just about what you want. I let you know something. I was willing to show you my past and your past and your families past to prove it to you but you hurt the trust that I had for you. The cut was minor compared to the despair I felt after it happened." Naruto said.

"I will make it up to you for however long it takes. I will follow you everywhere and prove that I can be trusted again, just don't leave me." Sasuke said tears coming down his eyes now but it didn't matter because Naruto's still were non-caring.

It was in Naruto's nature to shut down when someone hurts him so this was basically his defense mechanism.

"Okay you can come." Kurama said.

"What?" Naruto said looking at Kurama along with everyone else.

"What are you doing Kurama?" Konohamaru asked in a whisper.

"You know Naruto is just being but if we don't bring him with us he will regret it and plus he's not full demon so he can gain the trust of the shield again." Kurama whispered back.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" Naruto asked irritated.

"I am bringing him with us. He will be by me for now on." Kurama said.

"How are you just going to make decisions and not talk to me about them especially when they involve me?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Because it involves you and we need him around. We found out he is one of the seven. Right now two are missing and if we don't want to go nuts or die we have to bring him." Kurama snapped back but only for Naruto to hear.

"Fine!" Naruto screamed and started walking again leaving Kurama and Sasuke behind as everyone followed him.

"Why did you do this for me?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to Kurama.

"Because... Naruto cares about you as much as he doesn't want to right now. He let his guard down around you. The first human since before everything happened. I can't just let you go away." Kurama said.

Kurama technically wasn't lying what he said to both of them were true but he cared more about what he told Sasuke then what he told Naruto. The road for Naruto and Sasuke just got a whole lot longer all because of Sasuke's lack of trust.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 ** _Momma's Boy has four more chapters than there will be a sequel story for it of them older like I promised. Secret Friends is also sorted out. Moving Paths is also sorted out. I have a few stories that are sorted out just need to be typed up. Then all my stories will be coming along more. Honestly have been writing a lot on new ideas too but I don't want to go to far with them because I don't feel like its fair to the stories that are currently up. So please don't fret all my stories will be finished no matter how long and exhausting they are to write. I always go back to them. I am starting to see that people think my writing is getting better and I am very happy about that._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone,**_

 ** _Shockingly enough I got two story chapters done today. I can't believe I did honestly._**

 ** _Enjoy the Chapter..._**

* * *

It was two days since they left Tsunade's shrine and the tension was beyond belief at the moment and no one could shake it. Naruto who was normally with Kurama on his back was the farthest from Kurama because Kurama had Sasuke by him.

"Kurama," Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Kurama answered shockingly Kurama was in his human form with his cloak around him.

"Why did everyone keep saying I was an Obake like you?" Sasuke asked for the first time being able to get the question out.

He wanted to ask that question for two days just never had the chance.

"I don't know how to really explain this. See, if Naruto's shirt was off it has the Seven Wings of Fire emblem on his body. That alone explains the spell and all things that come with it..." Kurama started but was stopped.

"I already know all that. What I want to know is why everyone assumed I am an Obake?" Sasuke asked shaking his head.

Kurama growled, "I was getting to that. Now shut up. Where was I... so there is always one Obake that is half human and half demon. Your family line is descending from an ancient demon God called the Hakuja no Myojin. The demon god is a white serpent god. He had flames come out of his mouth like a dragon, he also could turn into a human to gain trust, he grew to be at least one hundred feet long and he fell in love with someone from your clan. The girl was young from what the legend says. She was roughly twelve years old. So him being a demon befriended the young girl. It was said that she actually was going to eat her but as they got older they both fell in love. The legend serves that she had died giving birth to the baby and in a fit of despair he died too. I don't know if all of that is true but it's what I know and seeing as Naruto isn't talking at the moment all I can't tell you. But I know there's more." Kurama said looking at the sky.

"Okay... that still doesn't tell me anything I was asking." Sasuke said getting irritated.

"You are utterly frustrating younger Uchiha." Kurama grumbled.

"So are you," Sasuke said through grit teeth irritated.

'Calm yourself Kurama,' Kurama told himself.

"I am telling you that you are part demon and a part of Naruto's soul entered you when he did the Seven Wings of Fire. You get it now?" Kurama said his fox ears popping out.

"Oh," Sasuke said not sure why no one just said that from the beginning.

They stayed silent for a while until Sasuke once again couldn't take it anymore.

"How did I become his Obake?" Sasuke questioned.

Kurama groaned a very unsatisfied groan showing his displeasure with the topic.

"I will get Naruto to talk to you once we get to the other shrine, okay?" Kurama asked turning to look at his companion.

While they were in the back Naruto was in his own inner turmoil and couldn't get the demon's words out of his mind.

(Flashback)

 _ **"You think you can just simply control me because I am on your band of wings? Think again if you try to touch my abilities I will strike you down." The demon said growling at Naruto.**_

 _ **"You don't even know me." Naruto said.**_

 _ **"I do sadly, the little boy that decided he was going to take it upon himself to activate the Seven Wings of Fire because his stupid Obake got himself nearly killed. I knew who you were the minute we met but the boy does not." The demon said.**_

 _ **"You didn't tell him?" Naruto asked but the demon was already**_ _ **gone.**_

(End Flashback)

'Damn it,' Naruto thought as he turned to look at Sasuke and Kurama.

"Boss, you okay?" Konohamaru asked concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah I'm just a little tired." Naruto said, which he was but that wasn't what was really bothering him.

"Why don't you ask Kurama to carry you?" Konohamaru asked, Gaara nodding in agreement.

"I can't, then Sasuke will be alone." Naruto said sighing.

"I will stay by him." Tenten said flying by his head.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a soft sad smile. "But I will be fine," Naruto said and continued on.

Naruto hasn't talked to Sasuke since they left the shrine. He knew he would have to explain everything sooner or later. It wasn't fair to not tell him. It just... he wasn't ready to talk to Sasuke.

"Okay," Tenten said and flew back by Gaara for her to get swatted away thinking she was a fly. "Stop it," Tenten screeched bit his finger and flew by Kurama and Sasuke.

Gaara growled at her but didn't turn back just continued walking.

"Boss, there haven't been any shrines that we needed to be by for two whole days. We need to get some food, we're almost out." Konohamaru said.

"Okay, a village is near. We will have you, Tenten go and get food for us. Gaara, Sasuke, and I will stay at a campsite for now." Naruto said as they continued to get closer to the village.

When they finally got to the village Naruto stopped and everyone else did along with him.

"Okay, we will be camping outside again but we need food. So, Kurama, Konohamaru, and Tenten will be going to the village to get some food that will last three days, plus food for us tonight." Naruto said rubbing his knee.

Kurama and Sasuke both caught it and thought why Naruto didn't say his leg was aching. Then they both thought never mind because they thought about whom they were talking about.

"What? Why do I have to go?" Kurama screamed.

"Because I said." Naruto said.

"Why don't you have Gaara go?" Kurama yelled again.

"Because he can't handle people right now. Stop arguing with me Kurama..." Naruto said but couldn't finish.

"I will go if it's such a big deal." Sasuke said.

"No you will not." Naruto said with a glint in his eyes that said Sasuke shouldn't argue with him but knowing him he didn't listen.

"Why not?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto breathed a deep breath trying to calm down because everyone was starting to irritate him.

"Because I said." Naruto said trying to calm himself.

"I'm still going." Sasuke said.

The wind picked up and everyone started to back away. Then it randomly calmed down.

"Fine everyone do whatever the hell you want." Naruto said irritated and it was clear and walked into the woods with Gaara following him.

"Let's go," Sasuke said gesturing to the village.

"You're an idiot both of you." Konohamaru grunted Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"He was obviously trying to talk to Sasuke. But you both kept complaining. Two whole days and he finally wanted to be alone with Sasuke. Use your damn head." Konohamaru said.

"But they wouldn't be alone, Gaara is there." Kurama said with Sasuke agreeing.

Konohamaru and Tenten face palmed, "I swear you two are stupid." Konohamaru mumbled and started walking toward the village with Tenten.

"Maybe you should stay here." Kurama said turning to Sasuke.

"What makes you think he would want to talk to me now?" Sasuke asked.

"Konohamaru made a good point. Gaara doesn't really talk so it will be like you two are by yourself." Kurama said.

"Now you tell me that." Sasuke said and walked into the forest following where he sees blonde.

When he got close to where he heard Naruto mumbling and Gaara helping him with a seal for tents and sleeping bags.

"Why are you here? Didn't you want to go with them?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"We need the air cleared around us." Sasuke said waiting for Naruto's response.

Sasuke won't deny that he has been intimidated to talk to Naruto because Naruto seemed really agitated and his Obake were always circling him.

"There is nothing to clear up." Naruto said not even looking at Sasuke.

"Cut the bullshit Naruto. I want to know and I want you to explain to me everything." Sasuke said trying to pull Naruto into the conversation out of anger.

"Fine I wanted you to stay here so we could talk. But now I don't even want to talk seeing as you just came here because Konohamaru told you that's what I wanted. I just wanted you to stay here because you wanted to. Now you don't even want to be here... the only reason you're here is personal for you." Naruto ranted.

"Didn't you want me to stay here for something personal for you? Why didn't you just say I want to talk to you so you have to stay? I don't understand you." Sasuke questioned irritated.

"No I wanted to talk to you for you. So you could understand everything that's going on. I don't even want to talk about the subject but I feel wrong not telling you. Do I have to tell you to have common sense also?" Naruto asked getting irritated.

"I am going over there" Gaara said climbing a tree.

"Just say what you want." Sasuke said getting frustrated.

"Fine! What do you want to know?" Naruto asked in utter frustration.

Sasuke was shocked; he really didn't think it was for him. He thought Naruto hated him now since Tsunade's shrine but he still wants to help him.

"Why does your shield go up on me now?" Sasuke asked.

"I will have to tell you what happened when you blacked out. I know I was harsh the other day... I know I am still harsh. But there is a reason to the harshness. I do care about you." Naruto said.

"Then why tell me to go back?" Sasuke asked not sure he answered anything yet. "And you don't act like you care about me." Sasuke said.

"I know... I have to think about my life too, you know. Your demon threatened me when he took over you. He was the one to stab me but seeing as in reality it's you too my shield goes up by itself." Naruto said with a sad look on his face.

Naruto actually wanted Sasuke around but didn't know when the demon was going to strike him.

"What did the demon say?" Sasuke asked.

"He didn't really say much aside from threatening me." Naruto said and stabbing me but the last part he said in his head.

"Why did he threaten you?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he thought I was trying to hurt you and control him." Naruto answered.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke said gently but Naruto heard it loud and clear.

"You don't have to apologize, I do. The way I tried to explain made it sound like a lie. I just expected you to believe me. I don't know how to work with other humans, I only ever have contact with yokai and Shrine Gods so I'm not used to it. I can't just expect you to understand right off the bat. I really am sorry that I said some harsh words to you." Naruto said honestly.

"I... don't know what to say." Sasuke said.

"Well you can tell me if you forgive me or not?" Naruto asked.

"I do, but what about the shield? Do you think I will be able to come around you without being tossed away like some type of salad?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said honestly but felt bad when he seen Sasuke look sad. "We can try to see." Naruto said and Sasuke looked up happy. "Gaara, I need you to come here just in case Sasuke goes flying away from here." Naruto said unsure of what would happen.

"What do I have to do?" Gaara asked.

"Catch him if he goes flying away." Naruto said putting his shield down.

Sasuke started to walk to him slowly as Naruto encouraged him. Sasuke was scared to get thrown back because he knew it would hurt. As Sasuke got closer it seemed Naruto got tense, and then the shield went up sending him flying back.

"GAARA CATCH HIM!" Naruto screamed.

Gaara caught him before he flew into a tree.

"That hurt but let's try again." Sasuke said.

"No, I must admit that there is a part of you I don't trust and my shield feeds off that. You won't be able to come by me without my shield going up until I trust you demon counterpart." Naruto said softly having a sad look in his eyes.

"I think I know when the shield goes up." Sasuke said abruptly.

"When?" Naruto asked curious.

"Your whole body tenses up. I saw it before your shield went up. Naruto, do I scare you?" Sasuke asked seriously.

Before Naruto could deny himself being scared Sasuke spoke again.

"You're scared I will kill you, don't say I don't because I can see it. It hurts to know that but I understand why, I have no control when I black out." Sasuke said taking a step toward him.

"I won't hurt you." Sasuke said stepping forward again.

"You can trust me." Sasuke said taking another.

"I won't do anything to you." Sasuke said like it was a mantra.

Naruto felt like he was in a trance as Sasuke got closer to him. He felt his shield move like it was going forward but Naruto kept it down.

"I care about you Naruto." Sasuke said only needing one more step before he could be next to Naruto.

"I want to be with you for as long as you want me around." Sasuke said putting his hand forward.

"Trust me," Sasuke whispered touching Naruto on his cheek rubbing it softly.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said pulling him into a hug that Naruto didn't expect but didn't push away from.

Naruto just hugged him back. He really didn't want Sasuke to go away; Sasuke was the first human he got close to in a long time. The others were coming back and made Naruto freaked out that his shield sent Sasuke flying for Kurama to catch him.

"NARUTO! YOU DON'T THROW SASUKE! HE'S HUMAN!" Kurama yelled reprimanding the blonde.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! My shield went up when you guys freaked me out." Naruto defended.

"It's true," Sasuke said.

"Good, hang on wait. That means your controlling your shield better?" Kurama asked shocked and excited.

"I WAS TRYING!" Naruto screamed utterly frustrated.

"Sorry," Kurama mumbled and walked up to Naruto. "How did you do it?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I don't know exactly, he just kept telling me to trust him and when I felt my shield wanting to come up I pushed it down. It was like a pushing a door shut. But when I got nervous thinking someone was around he went flying." Naruto said.

"Show us," Konohamaru said excited along with them.

"Yeah put your shield down." Kurama said.

"I can't just do it because I'm being told. Now get out of my face." Naruto fussed.

"That sucks," Kurama grumbled and walked away with Konohamaru.

Sasuke just watched and decided to write his brother. Garuda his hawk has been following them and stays in the trees when they stop. Sasuke whistles for his hawk to come down so he can give the hawk his letter to his brother.

"Take this to Itachi, make sure no one else gets it. Then find me when you come back." Sasuke whispered.

"Wait," Naruto said stopping both of them.

Naruto walked up to them not realizing he had held his shield down while walking up to Sasuke. But then he felt it going up but held it down.

"I have a way for you both to find each other when far away. Here," Naruto said handing Sasuke a bracelet with a charm and then a little bird bracelet wrapping it on the birds claw.

"You will be able to find each other on less time. I put some of my magical power in them so you two will be linked to each other." Naruto said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said trying to put the bracelet on.

Naruto took it from him and put it on properly.

"It's no problem, but if you take it off then he won't be able to find you. He will be able to find me though because my power is in it." Naruto explained.

"Thanks," Sasuke said looking at the bracelet.

"Naruto, when did you have time to get that?" Kurama asked.

Naruto blushed, "I made them." Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

"When?" Sasuke asked.

"While you were with Kurama for the past two days." Naruto said honestly.

"Thanks this means a lot to me." Sasuke said.

"It wasn't a problem." Naruto said nervously putting his hand behind his head as a nervous tick.

"You're nervous?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"No, of course not." Naruto said shaking his head and walking away.

"Oh yes he is." Kurama said with a smirk.

"Don't tell him that," Konohamaru said with a smile.

"At least he is trying to be on common ground with more than just demons." Tenten said.

"Thanks Tenten, way to break the ice." Kurama said.

"What? Just stating the obvious." Tenten said.

"Garuda go," Sasuke said and his hawk flew off.

"Let's get to eating." Kurama said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Boss, this is the stuff you should seal." Konohamaru said putting majority of the food Naruto's way.

"Okay," Naruto said and did his sealing technique.

"Now we can eat." Kurama said making Gaara come out the tree.

"Where were you?" Tenten asked looking at Gaara.

"In the tree," Gaara said sitting next to Naruto.

They all ate in peace that night. The tension seemed to leave but now there was another emotion in the air. Naruto never knew what it meant to like someone else, on the other hand Sasuke did. He knew what having a fling meant or dating someone. He knew when he liked a person more than just a friend. Naruto did not. He was clueless on the matter of human relation, not because he didn't want to know but because he never had the basics taught to him more experienced. If Sasuke really liked Naruto he had a long way ahead of him because Naruto never liked anyone even when his family was alive. This would definitely be a new experience for both of them.

(By Itachi)

"Are you kidding me? I told him to keep in contact with me and he hasn't contacted me in almost three weeks." Itachi said freaking out.

Nagato, Yahiko, and Karin were just sitting in his office. Yahiko is an Obake, he's Nagato's to be exact that's why he looked so familiar to Naruto.

"Maybe he can't write at the moment." Nagato suggested.

"I figured that out on my own, thank you." Itachi said completely worked up.

"I still sense him so he's okay. Speaking of which I think Garuda is on his way here, but it will be a couple days." Karin said.

"Garuda is coming. Thank god, I thought I was going to have to hunt Naruto down." Itachi said.

(By Naruto)

"You're kidding?" Sasuke said talking with Konohamaru and Kurama.

"Nope, we were stuck in that cave for six and half weeks." Konohamaru said.

"Thankfully we had food and water." Kurama added.

"Why must you tell that story?" Naruto asked groaning.

"Well it was funny. It was the day we met kitty here and you didn't have him over a week before we got stuck in that cave because you couldn't control your powers." Kurama said laughing.

"It's not like you helped get us out Kurama." Naruto said curling up to go to sleep as his shield surrounded them.

"That's not fair; you wouldn't let me use all my strength." Kurama said.

"That would have killed us all then idiot." Konohamaru said laughing.

"Oh whatever," Kurama said.

"We should get some sleep because we got a long walk ahead of us tomorrow." Naruto said complacent with everyone around him even Sasuke who couldn't even be near him.

Everyone fell asleep pretty quickly it seemed like everyone was more tired than they thought. What they didn't know was Sasuke's demon counterpart was awake when Sasuke wasn't. He hovered over Naruto and even gave him a gentle peck on the lips. Naruto didn't know what was going on but he opened his eyes shocked to see the demon half of Sasuke on top of him to say the least.

"Hello kid," the demon said.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"I am keeping everyone to sleep right now so I can talk to you." The demon said.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Naruto asked again.

"Don't get snippy with me Naruto Uzumaki." The demon said raising Naruto's shirt as his claws came out. "Are you scared of me like Sasuke thinks?" The demon asked.

"I don't want to hurt either of you so yeah I am kind of scared seeing as you're not like any other demon. Your demon half and your human exist as one person so I care about both of you. I don't want to hurt you." Naruto said.

"What makes you think you can?" The demon asked.

"You were threatened by me for a reason." Naruto said proving his point to be true. "Why do you want to pull against me so much?" Naruto asked

The demon shrugged his shoulders. "Why should I make it easy for you?" The demon asked.

"Why would you want to cause me trouble?" Naruto asked.

"Because you put a chain on me." The demon said.

"Are you talking about being my Obake?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." The demon said.

"It's not a master and demon relationship. I just want to be your friend." Naruto said.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" The demon asked and leaned closer to Naruto.

Naruto was stunned silent as the demon got closer to him and kissed him. The demon growled when Naruto didn't kiss back but he was so shocked that the demon kissed him willingly. But Naruto did start to kiss and then he was shocked to see shocked black eyes staring at him. Sasuke jumped off him then sat down by the tree.

"What happened?" Sasuke questioned.

"The demon part of you came to me for a visit. It... Umm... I..." Naruto tried to say but blushing super red.

It was like a flame ignited between the two of them. Naruto wouldn't make eye contact with Naruto and Sasuke kept trying to get him too until Sasuke just grabbed his face and made him look at him.

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked.

"Ask him yourself." Naruto said waving his hand in front of Sasuke making him fall unconscious.

 _"So the brat could do it." The demon side of Sasuke said._

 _Sasuke stood up confused on where he was._

 _"Where am I?" Sasuke asked the voice he heard but he couldn't see anyone._

 _"You're inside our head." The demon said._

 _"That means you're my demon counterpart." Sasuke said walking toward the voice._

 _"Right, what do you want?" The demon asked._

 _"What did you say to Naruto? And why did you attack him that day?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Well other me, because you wanted me too." The demon said coming into view._

 _The demon looked exactly like Sasuke aside from the long hair_ _draping_ _down its back, red eyes, taller and bigger frame. Sasuke wasn't sure what to take of this._

 _"Why would I want you to hurt him?" Sasuke asked._

 _"I don't know, maybe because you didn't believe him when he told you or tried to tell you the truth. As for you wanting to talk to him again that was because he felt bad for what you did." The demon said._

 _"Where is this place?" Sasuke asked looking around._

 _It was a weird white room that he hoped wasn't in his body. But if it was in his mind wouldn't that mean he was crazy._

 _"We're in your head. Trying to change the subject won't work with me. He put you in here for a reason, why?" The demon asked._

 _"Maybe so we can be one and I won't_ _black out_ _whenever the demon part of me comes out." Sasuke suggested sitting on the couch next to himself._

 _"That's a good theory. Would you let him use our powers?" The demon asked randomly._

 _"Why do ask that?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Because I want to know, now tell me." The demon asked._

 _"I... probably would." Sasuke said._

 _"Why would you want to unlock the powers just for someone else to use that's stupid? As for us having a shot with him, we more than likely don't have one. Just to give you a warning he's part demon too. All exorcists are how you think they get abilities. The more abilities they get the more Obake they get. And trust me this man needs a lot more than the seven of us. He needs at least twenty, with all the powers he got stored away. I will tell you a little secret... Kurama his fox died the day of the massacre with his family. Naruto brought him back to life. Such a terrible fate that kid had. He was definitely dealt a shitty hand." The demon side of Sasuke said._

 _"How do you know all that but I don't?" Sasuke asked._

 _"When we finally link up then you will know just as much as me. A demon like us is not in tuned with their full self that explains why you have two personalities and not just one. Like for example your brother has one personality because he is in tuned with his demon. Now don't get me wrong he doesn't know everything I know because he doesn't have a part of Naruto's soul in him and we do. I know what's going on because I am where the soul went to. You feel the pull but you don't know why." The demon explained._

 _"Why did you say that Naruto needed more Obake?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Obake are like_ _talisman. They keep the exorcist and the abilities leveled and Naruto has way too many abilities for us seven to keep leveled. Sooner or later his powers are going to get out of control. We need to hurry up and give him his soul piece back and get the fuck out of here before he kills us all." The demon said._

 _"We can't just leave him." Sasuke said standing up quickly._

 _"What you think we can save him? Even Kurama is most loyal Obake can't. Come and see this, I want you to tell me what you see." The demon said standing up._

 _Sasuke was really hoping this is not how his head really looked just the part of his brain that had his demon subconscious in it._

 _"I got to know Naruto on a personal level." Sasuke claimed._

 _"So have I, I may not talk to him physically that much but his soul talks to me. Understand this other half_ _it's_ _not all peaches and cream with him. If you understand that I can actually believe we're safe. When he finds all his Obake they have to give him back his soul pieces that he lost and then the ritual would be complete_ _accept_ _for the fact we have to pledge our loyalty to him forever." The demon said leading Sasuke into another room but this one was dark until a light got turned on._

 _"What is this? Why do you have a problem with pledging loyalty to him? He saved us." Sasuke asked not understanding his other side's point of view._

 _"Me, listen, I am saying all this for OUR sake. You don't know him like I do, he isn't bad but he isn't safe for us. Kusanagi wouldn't even be able to save us." The demon said touching the ball of light._

 _"Is that his soul? Why would we attack him with Kusanagi?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Because we fight demons not become a pact slave. And yes that is his soul, touch it and tell me what you feel." The demon said._

 _Sasuke touched the soul ball without talking and felt a rush of memories come to him._

 **(Naruto's flashback in Sasuke's head)**

 **"KURAMA!" Naruto screamed running to his best friend.**

 **Tears were running down Naruto's face just crying and holding his fox.**

 **"NO, NO, YOU GOT TO LIVE! I can't be without you." Naruto cried in his fox's fur.**

 **"Your fox is dead and for good reason. He belongs in hell and everyone who makes deals with them does too. Say hello to him for me as I send you to hell." The guy with the mask said.**

 **"It was you," Naruto stood turning to the man with red eyes, his whisker marks more prominent, and his claws were like Kurama's in his human form. "YOU WILL DIE NOW!" Naruto screamed charging at the man and grabbing him by his throat slamming the man into the ground.**

 **"The man will be back for you." The man grumbled before disappearing.**

 **Naruto screamed an agonizing scream sounding like he would forever be in pain. Naruto walked over to Kurama pulling out the sword that was in his best friend. It looked exactly like the Kusanagi but different** **letterings** **at the bottom.**

 **"Come on boy, come back to me." Naruto said crying in his best friend's fur. "I need you," Naruto whispered.**

 **"Don't worry Kurama, I will fix this. Just you wait." Naruto said and that's when the memory blurred out.**

 **(End)**

 _"I don't get it, why did it leave at that part?" Sasuke asked._

 _"I don't know it never showed me how he did the ritual or how Kurama came back to life. I bet you can ask Kurama and he will tell you he doesn't even know how he lived that night. I am sure his last memory was him seeing Naruto fighting someone only to be stabbed." The demon said._

 _"That's fucked up, I was told that the same people did both. The massacre on them and on us?" Sasuke asked._

 _"That's true; we were two powerful clans they needed to knock us down somehow." The demon said._

 _"What are we going to do about it?" Sasuke asked._

 _"I know what he's planning to do about it. He's trying to find the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan. The sword the Kusanagi, the Mirror Yata no Kagami, and the Jewel_ _Yasakami_ _no Magatama. He's looking for them but I don't know why exactly. I know_ _he_ _plans on hunting whoever destroyed his clan too." The demon said._

 _"And you don't want to do it with him? Kusanagi? He needs my sword." Sasuke asked._

 _"Yes he needs OUR sword. I don't know, maybe I will change my mind. We need to link now before he brings you out of your subconscious. Actually he might be waiting for us to actually link. Fuck it lets link anyway. Now we will be one it won't be two of us." The demon said._

 _"Okay good, because this is weird as fuck. How are we supposed to link to each other?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Reach out toward me spiritually to grab the powers." The demon said._

 _Sasuke tried grabbing him with his hands._

 _"No, it's not about the physical touch it's about the spiritual touch. You know how Naruto kept his shield down so you we could have our little moment?" The demon asked shaking his head when he saw Sasuke blush._

 _"Yeah," Sasuke said._

 _"It's like that but pulling instead of pushing." The demon said and the power pulling began._

Currently Naruto was just watching over Sasuke. But he was seriously getting impatient with waiting and it was almost daybreak so he wasn't going to get any sleep. The sun was rising when Sasuke finally sat up quickly with his eyes open wide and crimson red.

"Welcome back," Naruto groaned.

"Did you miss me?" Sasuke asked.

"How can I miss you when you were right next to me? How did it go?" Naruto asked.

"It went well." Sasuke said and thought about the last thing his other self said before he took over.

'Don't let him know we know anything.' Sasuke thought.

It was going to be a long day if Naruto had to stay awake.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **So I made Naruto apologize because he needed too. As for the demon he is Sasuke's slightly more bi-polar self. He likes Naruto but knows he's dangerous. I let a little slip about Naruto's past and what his Obake could do if they really try.**_

 ** _Later for now._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I decided that I am only going to do four stories at a time so vote for which stories you want to be done. Because starting August I will only be posting those four stories until one finishes and then I will set up another voting where we can put another one in the four. I will also be only posting once a week again. So look forward to my postings being on Saturdays again.**_

 _ **Check out the polls and vote if you really want a story done faster. Once school starts for me again I don't think I will be able to post or write as much as I want so I want to get something done before school starts.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter...**_

* * *

"This couldn't get any worse." Sasuke complained as he looked at the damp cave.

Naruto made no attempt to talk about the state of the cave and carelessly walked deeper into it not knowing what could happen. All of sudden the cave started to cave in like Naruto stepped on a mine or something. No one could get to him in time so that left everyone on one side and the others on the other side. They left that camping area all feeling better about the situation now that Sasuke and Naruto were now on speaking terms. But now they were in caves that looked like they would cave in at any moment which by everyone's surprise they did and split Naruto from the group.

"NARUTO! What should we do?" Sasuke screamed.

"We can't move the rocks or the cave will fall some more." Kurama said.

"Damn it," Naruto said climbing more into the cave. "Just meet me outside the cave." Naruto screamed as he went further inside the cave.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID NARUTO! PROMISE!" Sasuke and Kurama screamed but it went on deaf ears because Naruto was already gone deeper into the cave.

The thing is if they tried to move any of the rocks the cave would have just caved in more so they left it be saying they would find ways out and meet back up together.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" Naruto asked himself looking around the high up forest he was in from getting out the cave.

Naruto assumed that they would find him eventually but the others were going to be on the bottom of the forest.

"Well this is definitely going to be boring." Naruto said jumping to a tree away from the cave.

Naruto kept walking up, not exactly sure where he was going but a pull was dragging him the way he was going. As he walked he started to hear a voice.

 ** _'This place is so lonely without the clan here.' The demon said._**

Naruto continued to walk toward the voice. When he got to the open field he saw a beautiful white crow demon. It was a Tengu. Naruto just kept staring at it mesmerized by its beauty.

"Neji," Naruto said making the Tengu look down at him.

The Tengu flew to him, "you named me." Neji said in a beautiful tone that made Naruto smiled.

"You are not alone anymore." Naruto said gently reaching his hand out to touch Neji's long chocolate hair.

Neji didn't say anything aside from getting himself shaped into a human form that left him a little bit taller than Naruto. Neji didn't have pupils in his eyes but his eyes were white grey that were completely and utterly beautiful that Naruto found himself lost in them. But it also made Neji look blind.

"Let's get going." Naruto said and turned toward going to the lower forest.

"You smell like you have other Obake." Neji said his nose twisting in disgust.

"Yes I have six at the moment but I have one more to find." Naruto said with Neji in tow going down the steep mountain.

"Would it be better if I just flew down with you?" Neji asked.

"Maybe," Naruto said as he watched Neji's wings come out his back.

"Hold on," Neji said and they set out flying.

Naruto liked the height they were in but he didn't see any Obake anywhere.

"Where the hell could they be?" Naruto questioned out loud.

Neji just looked down at him until he saw something from the corner of his eye. It was an arrow heading directly for them. He couldn't let his new master get hit.

"Neji, there is people up ahead fly lower so no one spots us." Naruto said not knowing someone already spotted them.

"What should I do if someone already spotted us? And there is an arrow coming right toward us." Neji asked swiftly moving out the way from the arrows coming at them.

"Shit, fly lower." Naruto said ducking himself.

"Yes sir," Neji said going lower and landing in a tree.

"You don't have to call me sir. Call me Naruto. We're friends now. Do you like your name? I can always change it." Naruto said sitting down waiting for the samurai to disappear.

"It's a fine name. I don't know what I would even change it too having the option. How did you come up with it?" Neji asked sitting next to Naruto.

"I don't know the name sort of just called out to me." Naruto said.

"Do you think we have names and just don't know them until our master calls them to us?" Neji asked pondering in his own thoughts.

"You know what, that is a brilliant theory that I will ask Tsunade the next time we go by her. But right now we need to get down the hill because we're not safe here." Naruto said pulling his sword to his side.

He would fight if he had to but he really didn't want to fight samurai. Naruto always had a weapon but no one ever really saw it because he tended to use his abilities for his advantage. But he really couldn't use his abilities at the moment because they would go wild at the moment since the spell them casted a few days ago with Tsunade.

"Are you even good at that Master?" Neji asked as he saw the sword.

"I was trained with a sword for years but always relied on my powers. It's dangerous to use my powers right now. They are kind of unstable at the moment." Naruto said as they quickly lowered down toward the ground.

"Okay if you say so." Neji said as he lowered Naruto to the ground.

The samurai were quick and came out the bushes ready to attack. Neji flew two of them away with his wings. He didn't really want to spend time battling mere humans. He thought it was pointless and a waste of his energy.

"Master," Neji said in awe by Naruto's skills with a sword he moved it with swift precision and precise movements.

Naruto made sure not to kill any of the samurai knowing Itachi would be mad if he did by chance kill one of his men. Neji was just shocked by the attacks that weren't lethal but were knocking the guys out. He had his wings so he would just blow them away.

"Naruto?" A voice Naruto didn't think he would hear again resounded in his ear making him turn around.

"Kiba?" Naruto said shocked then he started walking toward him. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was on a mission to catch a wild Tengu. I see you must have made a contract with it though." Kiba said.

"Yeah, he's my friend." Naruto said shocking Neji and Kiba.

"We heard he was wild." Kiba said.

"Well now he's not so we should be done here." Naruto said attempting to walk away.

"Hang on Naruto... where is Sasuke and the rest of them?" Kiba asked.

"I got split up from them during a cave in." Naruto said but still kept walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" A samurai screamed at Naruto shooting an arrow at him.

Naruto blocked it easily with his shield and turned around to look at the samurai who didn't seem to know who he was.

"Leave him be, he is the exorcist Itachi ordered us all not to touch." Kiba commanded.

"If he is then where is Sasuke?" A samurai asked.

"It's none of your business, it's not like he is mandatory supposed to be with me. Now go away." Naruto said lifting his hand making their swords and arrows fly away.

"Naruto," Kiba said since he was the only one that didn't get his stuff blown away.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"Can I go with you?" Kiba asked.

"I don't see why not." Naruto said.

"Yes," Kiba said, "wait right here while I tell them. Itachi will have to be notified." Kiba said then ran off toward the other samurai.

"Why are you bringing a samurai with us?" Neji asked.

"Because he is pure for a samurai." Naruto said gently with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm back," Kiba said excited then looked at Neji. "What's your name?" Kiba asked.

"My master gave me the name Neji." Neji said.

"Not master, friend." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah," Neji said opening up his wings.

"Wow, there beautiful." Kiba said reaching out to feel them to get his hand swatted away.

"Don't touch a tengu's wings. They are sensitive over who they allow touch their wings." Naruto said as he walked away.

"Sir Naruto, where are we going now?" Neji asked running after Naruto putting his wings away.

"We have to find the others." Naruto said.

"How many are there?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke, Gaara, Kurama, Konohamaru, and Tenten. So that would be five." Naruto said nodding his head.

"There all Obake?" Neji asked.

"I would say that. But one is a human." Naruto said not wanting to give Kiba that information about Sasuke just yet because he didn't know him like that to trust him with that information.

"Oh," Neji said bringing out his wings again. "Do you want me to look for them?" Neji asked.

"We will find them together. We don't want them to think your wild and try to kill you." Naruto said with a warm smile as they continued to walk.

(With Sasuke)

"God damn it not again." Kurama growled as they were blocked off from Naruto.

"How big is this forest?" Sasuke asked looking at Konohamaru.

"It's about 900 acres and I am sure the path Naruto had to take would take him into the middle of the forest." Konohamaru said.

"I can go look for him in my fairy form?" Tenten said but asked at the same time.

"I think we should stick together on finding him." Konohamaru said.

"We won't be able to find him in 900 acres. It will be easier to split in groups of two." Kurama said growling the whole time.

"Okay but one of us will be left out because if you haven't noticed there are five of us here." Konohamaru said.

"I can go by myself." Kurama said.

"Fine," Konohamaru agreed not really wanting to argue with him.

"We will use the link to talk to each other?" Tenten asked.

"Can we use that to find him?" Gaara asked.

"No because he needs to initiate the contact for us to talk to him." Konohamaru said.

"That's stupid," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but he did it like that so he could have privacy." Konohamaru said.

"We used to always be in his head in the beginning. It was too hard for him to think." Kurama said.

"You used to scream when I first came around." Konohamaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's because I didn't like you." Kurama said with a smirk changing into his fox form. "Pick who you guys want to be with and I will be on my way." Kurama said running out the cave.

"Who has a shield?" Konohamaru asked.

"I do," Tenten said.

"I am pretty sure my demon side won't let me die." Sasuke said.

"Fine, you two go together and Gaara and I will be together." Konohamaru said.

"Okay," Sasuke said walking outside the cave with Tenten on his shoulders in her small fairy form.

"It's me and you now." Konohamaru said to Gaara and Gaara just nodded then they walked out the cave.

They walked around the forest in all different directions. They couldn't even sense him it was like he was being blocked by something or someone. But they all felt another link attach to them.

 _"You guys there is a new link to us." Konohamaru said._

 _"I can feel it too." Gaara whispered._

 _"Me too," Tenten said._

 _"Why can I hear voices in my head?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Wow, you're linked to us now." Kurama said._

 _"Not the point, who is the other person? Who are you? Are you with the boss? Is Naruto with you?" Konohamaru asked._

 _"Who are you guys?" Neji asked._

 _"We asked first you damn twerp. Now are you with Naruto or not?" Kurama asked getting irritated by the minute._

 _"Yes," Neji said and broke the connection._

 _"Everyone meet back up by the cave." Konohamaru decided._

 _"Okay," they all said collectively._

They all basically ran to the cave.

"How the fuck can you all speak in my head like that?" Sasuke asked.

"It must have been because of the ritual that he did or maybe your demon half is more accepting to Naruto." Konohamaru said.

"Yeah I doubt that stubborn demon in him is accepting Naruto just yet. He probably wants to know the whole story of what happened to us and all that." Kurama said not knowing Sasuke was already linked with the demon.

"Hey!" Sasuke growled.

"No way, you guys linked. You must have or you wouldn't be in the link with us." Konohamaru said shocked eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked.

"He has to be linked to his demon half in order to hear the link with us. Remember at the capital he couldn't hear us all talking." Konohamaru said.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled.

"He really is linked holy shit. Good for you." Kurama said excited. "So does that mean the demon part in you is okay with Naruto?" Kurama asked sitting down in fox form.

'What the hell is wrong with these guys?' Sasuke thought well his demon half did while the other half wasn't quite adjusted to be combined with the demon that they shared different thoughts with each other.

'They are just excited.' Sasuke said.

'We should get the hell away from them.' Sasuke's other half said.

"I think you have two different personalities." Gaara stated quietly.

"What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked as Sasuke was shocked because he didn't expect someone else to know.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I guessed, well it's like... how do I explain this? Well you have been only controlling your human side for so long that your demon side became its own self and has a personality too." Gaara said.

"Yeah, but how did you guess that?" Sasuke asked sitting next to Gaara.

"I heard once from someone in my past that all half demons after a certain age of not connecting with their demon inside it become like... its own person to say the least. You're well over the age limit of connection. You just found out about your demon recently." Gaara said.

"Wow... your smart Gaara." Konohamaru said shocked.

"You don't have to seem so shocked." Gaara mumbled.

"Good job," Kurama said walking to him and rubbed his head with his hand.

You could tell out of all the other Obake that Kurama was the oldest one of them all by the way he acted sometimes.

"When did it happen?" Konohamaru asked excited.

Sasuke growled and his eyes turned red. "Back up and stop with all the damn questions." Sasuke growled then his eyes went black again.

"That is so funny." Kurama said laughing changing back to his fox form and walking out the cave.

"Kurama, where are you going?" Konohamaru screamed running after him.

"Damn Tanuki," Sasuke grumbled.

"Hi to you too demon Sasuke." Gaara said with a smirk that clearly showed his amusement for the first time since being with the group.

"Should we give him a different name? If they are the same person but different at the same time shouldn't we give him a name?" Tenten asked.

"We can't give him a name, only boss can." Konohamaru said walking back into the cave without Kurama.

"Where's Kurama?" Sasuke asked.

"He went to find Naruto some more. I am assuming the demon side of you doesn't want Naruto to know about this." Konohamaru said.

"You would assume right." Demon Sasuke said.

"Wow... this is weird." Tenten said.  
"Naruto more than likely already knows and is just waiting for you to tell him that you two are connected." Konohamaru said with a shrug.

"What makes you say that?" Demon Sasuke asked his eyebrow raising.

"Because I am pretty sure he felt the link between you two and because I know he felt exactly what we felt when we all linked up." Konohamaru said.

"Tch'" demon Sasuke clicked his tongue and let Sasuke take back over.

The differences between the demon side of Sasuke are that he always has the red eyes, he has long black hair, markings on his face, and he has a bigger build than Sasuke.

"It's freaky to see your transformation but awesome at the same time." Konohamaru said.

"I agree," Tenten said.

"Why aren't we looking for Naruto also?" Sasuke asked clearly trying to change the subject.

"I will let the clear subject change slide to answer you. Kurama has better tracking skills than all of us and he can sense Naruto better than us too. So he moving around will be faster than all of us being out there also getting lost." Konohamaru said sounding dejected.

"Why are you taking that bullshit? We should all go out there and find him." Demon Sasuke said growling and standing up his hair waving down his back. "I will go alone and everyone can do whatever the hell they like. I don't like sitting around while that fox gets all the credit." Demon Sasuke said shocking everyone as he walked out the cave on a mission.

"Did it seem like he was jealous to you guys?" Konohamaru asked and the others nodded.

"I think his transformation is awesome." Gaara mumbled.

"Do you think he can turn into a white serpent?" Tenten asked.

"I wonder that too but for now let's go and find Naruto." Konohamaru said.

Sasuke walked around the woods in his demon form for a good five minutes of looking before getting irritated a kicked a tree knocking it over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked his demon part.

Demon Sasuke just clicked his tongue and ignored his other half.

"You knocked down the damn tree, you can reject whatever they say to you but you're me so at least tell me what is bothering you." Sasuke said.

"That damn fox is going to get all the credit." Demon Sasuke said clicking his tongue again.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're jealous." Sasuke said shocked.

The connection between Sasuke and his demon is that they have three forms but neither had ever tried to change into the third form. They both only know about the demon form and Sasuke's form. In all honesty when the demon side of Sasuke takes over its like sitting in the passenger seat while someone is driving your car. Sasuke can see everything and doesn't black out anymore but the two of them basically have their own forms and minds.

"Tch' I am not jealous. I don't feel stupid emotions such as jealousy." Demon Sasuke grumbled waving his arm away.

"Seriously we need to get a name for your half because it's confusing to say no name, especially when you being explicit with your emotions." Sasuke said.

"Listen here human half, we are not letting him name me, understood? We share the same emotions." Demon Sasuke said.

"No the hell we don't because for some reason you're angry and I'm not." Sasuke said exasperated by his other half.

"You irritate me." Demon Sasuke growled.

"No you irritate yourself." Sasuke said and just sat down in a room in his head like he did before when he first met the demon.

Whenever the two switched places one would always be in the mindscape the two made with each other. Sasuke would always wander back to where Naruto's soul was and re-watch memories of when he was younger and first got Kurama.

(With Naruto)

"Okay, so you're already linked up with the others. That's amazing and quite fast compared to when Kurama and Konohamaru first linked up. Kurama just rejected and screamed until I had to cut the link to only when I wanted to talk to them." Naruto said in an encouraging type of way.

"You can do that?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, thankfully to be honest. Those two gave me a headache until they were quiet for once; giving each other the silent treatment is what normal people say right?" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Yes," Kiba said with a light chuckle from how Naruto didn't really seem to know how to interact with other people.

"Good, I didn't think I would get that analogy right." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"Where are we going?" Kiba asked after a few minutes of silence and going through the forest.

"We have to go up because that's where they will be looking for me." Naruto said with a smile.

"I don't think I will be able to climb all this." Kiba said shocked.

"Neji, can you carry him?" Naruto asked.

"Eh..." Neji made a face of utter disgust.

"Come on, don't be like that. We can't just leave him behind." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"Fine," Neji said opening his wings grabbing Naruto as he flew up grabbing Kiba with his talons with his feet.

Neji didn't want to touch Kiba let alone carry him so he should be grateful.

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Kiba screamed completely freaked out.

Naruto chuckled and Neji just turned his head away and sped up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiba screamed everything in the forest heard that.

"Did you hear that?" Demon Sasuke asked.

"Yup, go up." Sasuke said.

Sasuke started jumping up through the trees to see Kurama bouncing up there too in his big fox form.

"Tch'" Demon Sasuke clicked his tongue again agitated.

'He is jealous.' Sasuke thought to himself as he heard the low growl come out his mouth.

 _"Where is everyone?" Kurama asked as he got to the top of the mountain about to run into Naruto._

 _"On the way up," Konohamaru said with two grunts be added in._

 _"I am right behind you." Demon Sasuke said._

Kurama turned around and saw the demon Sasuke coming up the mountain at a fast rate.

'I need to get to Naruto before he does.' Kurama thought running off to hear a growl in the distance.

"NARUTO!" Kurama screamed as he ran up to the blonde.

"Hey Kurama," Naruto said kneeling down to let Kurama curl into him.

"I'm glad you guys got out okay." Naruto said softly. "Where is everyone else?" Naruto asked looking around to see rustling in a bush and a big version of Sasuke coming out and smirked. "You couldn't hide from me for too long huh?" Naruto said in a sweet tone that Kurama didn't recognize.

"What the hell happened to Sasuke?" Kiba asked shocked.

Everyone ignored him for the moment for demon Sasuke to run up to Naruto giving him a hug and then changing back to his real form.

"I was worried about you." Sasuke whispered.

"I know," Naruto said gently rubbing Sasuke's cheek.

"MASTER! BOSS! NARUTO!" The other three screamed and ran to him.

"Okay everyone, you already know Kiba but he will be coming with us for now on. Now for the most important part this is Neji, he is a Tengu." Naruto said making Neji want to flash his wings to show off with a smirk.

Sasuke eyes went red for a minute there and then looked back at Naruto.

"Now Neji this is Kurama, Konohamaru, Sasuke, Tenten, and Gaara." Naruto said politely pointing everyone out.

"Hi," Tenten said with a sweet smile making Neji blush and look away.

Tengu's have this myth about woman being mystical fairies and in this case he really is looking at one. Neji got so nervous that his wings started to flap and he flew into the tree and wouldn't come down so they had to stay on top of the mountain basically.

"Neji, you have to come down eventually." Naruto said chuckling.

"YOU know Tengu can't be around woman without them being our significant other. I never seen a fairy before and I never thought I would." Neji screamed to Naruto.

"Don't make me come up there and get you." Naruto said in a stern voice.

Neji sighed and flew off the branch he was on. Naruto gently pet his wings to calm him making Sasuke see red again and growl.

'Seriously stop it demon self.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Now come sit down and eat by us." Naruto said pulling him between himself and Gaara.

"Hello," Neji said respectfully sitting next to him while Gaara grunted and gave him a head nod. "Umm... what is everyone?" Neji asked.

"I am a nine tailed demon fox." Kurama answered.

"Black cat," Konohamaru said in between bites.

"Tanuki," Gaara said.

"Fairy," Tenten said with a humongous smile making Neji want to fly away again.

"Stop it," Naruto mumbled holding Neji down by holding his hand.

Sasuke growled again, 'and you say you're not jealous.' Sasuke thought to his demon self.

"I am half demon. My family is from the serpent god." Demon Sasuke said his markings all coming into view.

"So you two just switch off whenever huh? I thought you didn't want me to know about it until you could trust me." Naruto said with a cocky smirk.

"Tch'" Demon Sasuke clicked his tongue again.

"Do you want to talk to me privately?" Naruto asked with a smile and he shook his head yes. "Come with me then, and everyone else stay here that's an order." Naruto said in a voice no one could ignore.

Everyone knew they wouldn't be able to move.

"Can someone tell me what the hell that was about?" Kiba asked but everyone just kept eating.

Now with Naruto and Sasuke well the demon side of him at least.

'Hey what are you planning?' Sasuke asked to his other half.

"Shut up," demon Sasuke said out loud.

"I didn't say anything yet nor are you talking to Sasuke." Naruto said poking Sasuke in the nose.

Naruto stopped and sat down by the tree. The demon side of Sasuke no matter how badly it wanted to reject helping Naruto it felt so compelled to do it but this jealousy was a new thing for him so he didn't know what it was. Sasuke lowered himself to Naruto and kissed him not even bothering to say anything.

'What the hell?' Sasuke screamed in his head.

When the demon half of Sasuke pulled away he was looking directly into Naruto's eyes.

"You have beautiful hair just like you're ancestors. The beautiful red eyes that proves your demon blood. It's okay that you have two personalities and when can come to terms with something easier. Your name is Sasuke and that's how it always is going to be." Naruto said while touching every part he talked about that at the end he touched the middle of his forehead liking he was connecting the minds for the first time.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked amazed because he was still in his demon form but it was really him.

"I put you back together again." Naruto said in a sweet tone. "You still have the lovely things that make you part demon." Naruto said gently pulling Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke let it get pulled and shifted back to his human form where everything was as before.

"You feel better now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke felt around and for that moment he actually did feel better like the past couple days didn't happen but he knew they did but he was grateful because he wasn't in two anymore and he didn't have a headache.

"Thanks," Sasuke said kissing Naruto on the lips but before he could pull away he felt a tender embrace around his waist and a soft hand on his cheek so he made the kiss deeper pushing Naruto farther into the tree.

(With Itachi)

Itachi at the moment was reading about what happened to Sasuke giving blood to finding out about their heritage and to say he was mad would be an understatement. He was furious. His inner demon did feel when Sasuke was distressed and also when he awoke to the point where Sasuke realized what he was to the link between the two.

"DAMN IT!" Itachi screamed throwing his desk out the window making Garuda fly out the window away from his firing zone.

"Captain Itachi," Nagato said shocked when he came into the office to see flames and his captain's eyes red.

"You need to calm down Itachi." Nagato said gently.

"You need to tell me everything you know about the Seven Wings of Fire and you need to tell me now." Itachi said in a voice that showed he wasn't playing around.

'What did you do, Naruto?' Were Nagato's last thoughts before he started to explain everything and clean up.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Okay I understand that this chapter was all over the place but there is reasons for that. But as you know by the end everything with Sasuke got solved. All Sasuke needed was for Naruto to tell them that they were the same person really and say the name Sasuke was given. As for Itachi at the end he is furious and it will be known why later on.**_

 _ **Don't forget to make a vote on my poll for the four stories you want written. The polls will be shut on August 1st if there isn't anything I am just going to pick four random stories from my story bank that I have or stories that are about to be done.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Okay so this chapter is a little bit up in the air. It explains some fears Naruto has. I can honestly say that I am dragging my stories out but I am also trying to finish them. Like I want them to be over with but I like them too much for them to be done. Does anyone get how I feel on that one?**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

A lot of things have been going on in a week of Kiba starting to stay with them. Naruto still remembers Sasuke's initial reaction to him the moment he realized he was around. Sasuke also got a better hold of his power but his other personality that he happens to have manifested from all the neglect it got still raises on Naruto. Don't get Naruto wrong he doesn't mind the long hair or the other Sasuke that much but getting touched in a sexual way by the other personality almost every night is starting to drive him crazy.

"Sasuke, seriously get your urges in check with Master Naruto." Neji said in total disgust.

"I don't think I asked for your opinion bird." Sasuke said irritated that he was tied with seals again.

Kurama was chuckling about Sasuke calling Neji a bird and the fact that he had to watch Sasuke while he was tied up.

"BIRD! You have the audacity to call me that!" Neji screamed his wings coming out and flapping out of anger.

"Neji calm down." Kurama said.

"AND YOU why are you doing nothing to protect master from this barbarian?" Neji screamed at Kurama as he pointed at him.

"Stop pointing at me before I bite you." Kurama growled.

'When are you coming back boss?' Konohamaru thought to himself as he watched the scene unfold.

Konohamaru wondered why he had to watch the three idiots while Gaara, Kiba, and Tenten got to go with Naruto.

"I will smack you away with one of my beautiful wings." Neji said brushing it gently with his fingers.

"And I will rip it off your back with my teeth." Kurama growled changing forms.

"YEAH get him Kurama." Sasuke screamed as he struggled against the seals.

Konohamaru face palmed watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"You three calm down boss will be here and won't feed any of you if you don't." Konohamaru reasoned which seemed to calm them down for a little bit at least.

"Stop staring at me like I'm food fox." Neji said.

"Well you are a bird." Kurama growled licking his teeth about to pounce.

Thankfully Naruto came at that moment throwing a seal at Kurama making him stand still.

"What the hell is wrong with you lot?" Naruto asked his eyebrows rising while he looked at the three troublemakers.

"Master Naruto they keep calling me a bird. I am a proud Tengu not a damn BIRD!" Neji declared posturing proudly.

Sasuke and Kurama chuckled.

"Isn't a Tengu a bird like creature?" Kiba asked.

"NO, you insolent human." Neji screamed flying toward Kiba for Gaara to stand in front of him growling.

"Calm down ALL OF YOU!" Naruto screamed and everyone settled down immediately.

Naruto calmly sat down all his Obake seemed to be filled with tension lately. It must be because they have never met before but this doesn't explain the destructive behavior they all show to one another.

"Don't worry so much boss. It's because we're still getting used to each other. You remember me and Kurama didn't get along right away either. Don't worry so much it will get better I promise." Konohamaru said in his cat form curling up to Naruto in his lap.

"Thanks," Naruto said calming down hearing the purring from one of his closest friends.

Naruto gave everyone their food and unsealed the sealed Sasuke and let him eat. Naruto chose to sit by himself with Konohamaru who was sleeping on top of him.

"It feels weird you know." Kiba said sitting next to Naruto.

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"To think that none of them are humans but they act that way so much you forget their demons or yokai." Kiba said and Naruto nodded in understanding as he watched all of them as they ate by the fire.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto finally spoke up.

"What made you want to come with us?" Naruto asked curious for some time now.

"I don't know honestly. It just felt right." Kiba said shrugging his shoulders.

Kiba really didn't know he just felt the need to go with Naruto since he met him and never had the option until the moment he met him again with Neji.

"I guess I understand that seeing that's how Sasuke felt too when he first came with us. I... guess I am kind of happy to have so many of you around me." Naruto said with a soft but sad smile on his face.

Konohamaru was staring at him noticing the expression and feeling bad for his boss for once because he knew he thought he would be alone. He knew Naruto's deepest fear was to be alone and that was just sad.

 _"I will always be with you boss. As will Kurama." Konohamaru said softly rubbing against Naruto's chest to know he was here._

 _"I know," Naruto said with a soft smile but looking in the distance. "But will everyone else?" Naruto said sounding sad._

 _"I'm sure they will." Konohamaru said._

"NARUTO! Come eat with us!" Kurama screamed excited moving for a spot between him and Sasuke.

It was weird to Naruto how close and similar Kurama and Sasuke were after all this time. They got extremely close unlike all the rest. It was rare for Kurama to get close to the others but he didn't have a problem getting close to Sasuke. Gaara also shocked Naruto because he was relatively close to Kiba.

Tenten was also close to Sasuke. Naruto always wondered how all parts of his soul were doing. He needed to figure out the person who annihilated his clan and Sasuke would most definitely help if it came to avenging his clan.

Naruto walked up to the group holding Konohamaru sitting in between the two. He ate his food as he watched everyone laugh and talk to each other. Sasuke noticed his saddened state and thought it would be best to talk to him when everyone went to sleep.

"Alright everyone let's get some sleep we will be moving from this spot early in the morning." Naruto said and walked to where he was going to lay.

The last time Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara went to a village to get supplies they stopped to get more blankets also because the weather is changing and getting colder. It was two people in one blanket. Tenten slept in her own blanket though seeing as she was the only female. Naruto also slept in his own blanket but more often than not does he finds almost everyone in his blanket well that is aside from Kiba. All the blankets were next to each other though so no one would be too far from the other. Sasuke always ended up laying right next to Naruto and sometimes even in Naruto's blanket cuddling him.

Sasuke waited for everyone to fall asleep before he crawled under Naruto's blanket making Naruto flinch to get up.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes.

Sasuke didn't say anything until he was face to face with Naruto. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said turning away from Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled Naruto against his chest so he was behind him directly. He put his face in the crook of Naruto's neck kissing him gently and then went to his ear.

"I can tell something is bothering you. I'm sure the others did too but want to give you your space but I'm not like that. Now tell me what's bothering you." Sasuke said in a whisper.

"My fears," Naruto whispered as he pushed against Sasuke.

"What are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Being alone for the rest of my life." Naruto said honestly.

"Why do you think you will be alone?" Sasuke asked slightly irritated that Naruto would think he would just leave him after all this time.

"I just feel once the spell is broken everyone will go their separate ways and leave me behind." Naruto said rubbing his face against Sasuke's arm.

"I won't be leaving you any time soon." Sasuke said as he thought back to what he said to himself that one day.

"Good because we will be looking for the person that destroyed our families after I stop the spell that's in affect still." Naruto said.

"Can you tell me something?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned his head and body around because he was even curious about what Sasuke wanted to ask. Naruto nodded his head for Sasuke to continue.

"Can you tell me what happened? The day your clan and home was you know." Sasuke asked biting his lip but had his arm wrapped around Naruto so he couldn't move much away from him.

"If you can tell me what happened with yours." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke nodded his head he knew he didn't feel comfortable enough to talk about his family but if Naruto was open he knew he should be too.

"I was on a mission. Now that I think about it, was a set up. The client told me to come without anyone or Kurama. They said they didn't trust him so I did as my father said and went by myself with no aid. It took longer than it should have... when I got back the first thing I saw in my village was... death. There was a fire going on in almost every house around. The smell of carnage and blood was everywhere. I saw my house was set on fire. I charged in there because I knew I could withstand the flames with my shield finding my mother sliced in half. My father was dead in his study with... his throat ripped out. Everyone else was dead and mangled everywhere. When I finally made it to Kurama I saw him get stabbed puncturing his heart and I exploded. My abilities threw everyone back at least twenty feet. No one could get near me that is until I got to Kurama and let my guard down. They tried to kill me but I stopped it before it was possible. The guy disappeared before I could kill him. Then I did the spell that has us in this position right now." Naruto said.

"The Seven Wings of Fire? What does that mean anyway? Is that the reason you can't stand the smell of blood?" Sasuke asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah that is the reason I can't stand it. It is a powerful enough spell to bring back something that was once gone but it splits the user's soul into seven parts outside of their own body. It means you seven have a part of my soul in you. That's not including Kiba of course. Once the seven of you are with me there has to be a ritual done and... I can't tell you the rest until the seven of you are altogether. Once you seven are together we have to go back to Tsunade and complete the ceremony." Naruto said.

"Nagato said that it was forbidden and that he was worried about you because of it, why?" Sasuke asked.

"A normal exorcist can't do a spell well in this case a ritual like that because if they don't have enough power they could die. I had more than enough power to do it." Naruto said.

"Are you part demon too? Your eyes have gone red on more than one occasion." Sasuke said.

"I have demon blood in me. I almost died when I was a kid with Kurama and my family found me from Kurama leading them to me at the bottom of a cliff with a blood circle around me and a dead yokai next to me." Naruto explained looking at the tree next to them.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"The yokai was a familiar of mine but wasn't named yet. He died giving me his blood. I have his abilities to freeze a nation if I wanted but what would be the point." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Sasuke said his face inching closer to Naruto's.

"It's fine, I was happy he cared enough for me to do that." Naruto said rubbing the back of Sasuke's head.

"What do we need to do after the ritual?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to find some things that were stolen from my family. You also have stuff stolen from your clan the night it all happened, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but I don't know what. Itachi is the only... well not the only I'm sure the other two know also but we would have to get the list. I know one thing that got stolen was a jewel that was on my mother at all times." Sasuke said.

"I had the Mirror Yata no Kagami and you had the Jewel Yasakani no Magatama stolen from you guys. Luckily the Kusanagi didn't get stolen or they would have had all the Sacred Treasures." Naruto said sighing.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I know all about the sacred artifacts that our clans were supposed to protect. In the end our clans got killed because of them." Naruto said.

"That is a bitch to hear." Sasuke mumbled closer to Naruto.

Naruto leaned into him in understanding kissing his forehead. "You got that right." Naruto said sadly.

"Now go to sleep." Naruto said.

"You don't want to hear my story?" Sasuke asked slightly shocked by Naruto's dismissive action.

"Not tonight, you can tell me when you're ready." Naruto said in a gentle tone.

"Thanks," Sasuke said pulling Naruto into a kiss.

Naruto didn't understand why he let this happen so much but he always felt the comfort he got from Sasuke all the time. It was so warm being around him no matter how much he wanted to push him away.

The kiss was gentle and quick. Naruto and Sasuke never have seen the point in talking about their relationship because it would just lead to problems neither wanted to deal with. They liked where their relationship was even if they didn't know what to call it. They pulled away from each other gently to look at each other then pull each other back in to hold each to sleep. It was a warm embrace that kept both warm.

Kurama couldn't believe what he heard or that Naruto hasn't even talked to him about how he feels. But then again was there any point to tell him? Naruto would never be alone because he would never leave him they were best friends. Kurama also knew that Konohamaru would never leave Naruto as for the rest of them he knew it was a possibility that they might leave when they have the chance. Once the ritual was complete it was a high chance that no one would want to stay living the way they do.

"Kurama, did you hear them?" Konohamaru whispered curling into Kurama.

"Yeah, it's sad isn't it? He knows we will go with him but he is unsure of everyone else." Kurama said letting Konohamaru curl closer into his fox form.

"Do you really think everyone will leave?" Konohamaru asked.

"I will always be with him so he will never be alone." Kurama mumbled.

"Yeah, me neither." Konohamaru said.

"Okay, let's go to sleep." Kurama said softly putting his head above Konohamaru's head.

"It will be okay Kura; he will be fine even if all of them leave as long as he has us." Konohamaru said and put his head into Kurama's.

"I hope so," Kurama said they all fell asleep.

The next morning everyone was up at the crack of dawn. Neji and Kurama were already awake arguing.

"He won't be safe if we go to the city." Neji yelled.

"You just got with us and we need to cross through the city to get to where we need to go." Kurama growled.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Sasuke growled his eyes crimson red in anger making them both pull back.

Sasuke just laid back down curling into Naruto more.

"Wow, someone is aggressive rather early in the morning." Neji said.

"I think it's because he wants to sleep more." Naruto said. "And because he isn't a morning person." Naruto said sitting up to shake his hair.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke grumbled pulling Naruto back down.

"We have to get going soon Sasuke." Naruto said softly kissing him on his forehead.

"Why?" Sasuke groaned.

"Because we're entering the city later today and we need to start to head there now." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Fine you bastard," Sasuke groaned getting up stretching.

Naruto chuckled not being able to help it.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled eyes glowing red.

"Yeah I know crabby." Naruto said getting up also.

"Are we at least eating breakfast?" Kiba groaned as he moved his sleeping bag.

"Of course, or I will hear all you guys complaining." Naruto said as he stood to get the food out the seal.

"I don't complain." Gaara said raising his hand.

"Some of you don't but most of you do and I don't want to hear that this early in the morning." Naruto said as he pulled out food for everyone to eat.

Everyone sat around in a circle to eat as Naruto looked around to see he had to create a plan to enter the next city because they were a fairly big group and they couldn't travel without drawing suspicion. He was connected to all his Obake so he wasn't worried about them going too far but he needed to split everyone up and that is where the problem lies. Sasuke of course would have to go with him but Kiba could be the leader of the other group.

"Okay guys and lady we need to talk about who is going to be in which group because we are too big. We look suspicious and I don't want that so everyone needs to decide who is coming with me and who will be going with Kiba." Naruto said.

"We're splitting up?" Kiba voiced.

"We have to there is too many people in this group for us not to look suspicious." Naruto said.

"So, have you decided who is going with whom?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Sasuke and Kurama have to stay with me. Kiba you have to lead the other group as a samurai." Naruto said.

"I will go with Kiba." Gaara said.

"Okay so there is one spot with me and two spots with Kiba. Who is going to go where?" Naruto asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Konohamaru asked.

The other two both shrugged their shoulders not really caring what they did.

"Hang on," Neji said holding his hands up.

"What is it?" Konohamaru asked.

"How do we play that game?" Neji asked.

"Really?" Konohamaru asked already exhausted.

"I don't really mind going with Kiba." Tenten said flying by him.

"Neji is coming with me. Konohamaru go with Kiba." Naruto said.

"Naruto can I talk to you really quick." Konohamaru said pulling Naruto to the side. "Why do you keep putting me with people that are new?" Konohamaru asked.

"Because I trust you enough to take them to the right location. It's not like I don't trust them it's just you know where we're heading and where we need to go. You can control a situation and I know with you there everything could and would be fine." Naruto explained.

"Fine," Konohamaru said huffing in irritation but he knew Naruto wasn't lying to him.

"Alright everyone once a set four is done eating we will be splitting up." Naruto said sitting back down.

"Well it seems my group is ready." Kiba said as he looked around toward Gaara who was munching on bread and Tenten and Konohamaru who were done eating.

"Okay, Konohamaru has the location and the extra food and water just in case you want to take a break but make sure your breaks aren't too long." Naruto said handing a book bag to Konohamaru.

"If we start going there now where should we meet?" Kiba asked.

"We will meet at an inn." Naruto said as he ate his piece of bread.

"Okay understood what do we do if we run into problems?" Kiba asked as he took the map from Konohamaru.

"I don't even know what type of problem someone with your status could go through." Naruto said.

"True," Kiba said putting his sword away.

"Well then I will see you four there." Naruto said.

Konohamaru walked with them then came back and hugged Naruto.

"We will see each other within a few hours I promise. If any trouble comes I will let you know." Naruto said hugging Konohamaru back.

The journey was split in two.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **Do you think Konohamaru is getting brushed to the side? I am curious to know what everyone is thinking about the new chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing?**_

 _ **falsedfaith691: You are correct. It's that he puts a lot of trust into his first two Obake that he leaves Konohamaru with others especially because many people can't take being around Kurama for too long.**_

 _ **Dragon77: He isn't being brushed aside he is just trusted in a high standard.**_

 _ **yukino76: Thank you.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

The groups were separated by an hour. It didn't take long for either group to get to the city either thankfully. They also didn't have any problems and both groups were grateful for that.

"Naruto did you have any problems on the way here?" Kiba asked as the second group approached the restaurant they were supposed to meet at.

"None actually which is highly unusual considering there should have been more demons and yurei here seeing as there is a lot of humans here. Be on high alert while we're here everyone." Naruto said as he walked with everyone behind him.

Konohamaru changed forms and jumped on Naruto's shoulder rubbing his neck.

"I missed you too." Naruto whispered rubbing his head against the cat.

Kurama went into his small fox form too and climbed on Naruto's other side curling into him. Tenten went into her small fairy mode and sat on Naruto's shirt. Neji and the rest of them stood close to Naruto even Kiba.

"We should get something to eat." Naruto said as he smelled Ramen.

"RAMEN!" Konohamaru and Kurama screamed out but only Naruto could understand them since they were in their animal forms.

Well all the Obake could understand if they all really wanted to. The comment made Naruto chuckle with a small smile on his face but he had to make a strong wind like a tornado just so everyone could go into their human forms. It was amusing that was until they walked into the Ramen booth and came face to face with Karin, Itachi, and Kisame.

"Sasuke, my love." Karin screamed running up to Sasuke.

"Hello everyone," Itachi said eyeing Naruto oddly noticing he had more to the group then before.

"Hello Itachi," Naruto said while Kurama walked inside ignoring them completely.

"How do you even have more?" Karin asked astounded trying to touch Neji only for him to move away.

"You are too close to me woman." Neji said his wings coming out for Naruto to hide them and send Neji to Kurama.

"Don't touch my Obake." Naruto said glaring at Karin.

"Inuzuka I was notified about your mission to be with Naruto but I didn't approve of it." Itachi said looking at Kiba.

"He has been doing diligent work helping me getting across cities without a problem." Naruto said sending all his Obake inside aside from Konohamaru who wouldn't leave his side.

"Sorry sir," Kiba said bowing his head.

"You should know that I would like constant contact from you from here on out." Itachi said only looking at Kiba.

"Yes sir," Kiba said bowing his head and walking into the Ramen booth by the others.

Naruto watched for a little while before he went inside with Konohamaru on his trails.

"How is everything going little brother?" Itachi asked.

"I bet its terrible being with him." Karin said. "I know you have part demon heritage in you but you should really cut ties with him." Karin said irritating Sasuke making his power levels raise.

"Watch what you say about him." Sasuke said with a deep red eyed glare on his face that made the three steps back but made his brother go up to him.

"Sasuke calm yourself." Naruto said from afar.

"Sorry," Sasuke whispered and then looked at his brother with black eyes once again.

"What is going on with you?" Itachi asked worried that Sasuke was getting too attached to the blonde.

"Why didn't you tell me we were part demon?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed by his brother.

"I didn't think it was relevant especially because we couldn't do the ceremony to awaken your powers without elders. And don't say that Madara could have done it because he isn't around. Not only that but he is hard to find." Itachi said.

"Also, because they stole the ancient artifacts that we were supposed to be protecting. The only thing those people that killed our family didn't steal is my sword I'm right aren't I?" Sasuke asked slightly more annoyed.

"Yeah but the Kusanagi is the sword that helps you manage your powers if you were to ever come into them and not only that no one expects you to be holding it they expect me to be." Itachi said.

"Why did you keep all this from me? Also, we were friends with his family what is that all about?" Sasuke asked.

"We weren't friends we were in agreement with them. We were a team and nothing more. They protected us just like we protected them. Obviously, we didn't protect them just like they weren't able to protect us because they were all dead when our situation happened but that is what an agreement is." Itachi said.

"You make it sound like a business deal." Sasuke said.

"It was a business deal. Problem is they hit them and we didn't know about it until after it happened. We thought all the Uzumaki's died until Nagato and Karin came along. We really didn't know about Naruto or there would have been another arrangement going on." Itachi said.

"This isn't a business deal Itachi I care about what happens to him and I don't want him to feel obligated to protect us." Sasuke said.

"Everything in life is a business deal Sasuke. He isn't family and we need to look out for each other more now seeing as Naruto came out in the open." Itachi said tapping Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke smacked his brother's hand off him and glared at him. "I don't see him like that and at the moment he seems more human than how you're acting exorcist or not. We're meant to protect people not protect just ourselves and our love ones." Sasuke said glaring at his brother the whole time.

"You say that but what would you do if you were in the position to bring our family back but you had to sacrifice him to do it?" Itachi asked knowing there is always ways but never planned on doing it.

"Itachi are you threatening him?" Sasuke asked looking down but unsheathing his sword slowly.

"No, I am just stating facts Sasuke. Be careful little brother there is people in this world that want to exploit his abilities. I assure you that I am not one of them." Itachi said stepping up to his brother. "You care too much for someone that would sacrifice everything for the ones he loves too." Itachi said and walked away only to stop to look at his brother and get his people to follow.

Sasuke was annoyed he was a little too annoyed and he didn't really know where to go with it or what to do with it.

"Karin Kisame let's go. I will be here for five days little brother sees you around." Itachi said and kept walking.

It was obvious to Sasuke that Itachi didn't trust Naruto. But he didn't get Naruto so that is why Itachi didn't trust him. Maybe it was because Naruto kept a lot of secrets. Why did he have to hide so much? Did he even trust him? Was Itachi right?

* * *

While all that family drama was going on they were at the table.

"Naruto you know you didn't have to say anything to him, right?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah I know but it would have been rude to not talk to him." Naruto said.

"Kurama you don't seem to like the captain why?" Kiba asked as he ate his noodles.

"Because he talks a lot of shit about Naruto. I will never get along with that type of person." Kurama said.

"He's not a bad guy really. He saved me when I was at my lowest point you know." Kiba said as he put rice on Gaara's plate. "I didn't even know where I was going to get my next meal when he found me. I was grateful for him when he found me." Kiba said.

"I get it, he's a good guy but he is sketchy." Kurama said.

"He's not sketchy Kura we are." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. "We aren't open books like a lot of people he talks to and that's why he doesn't trust us. I don't really have a problem with him but he needs to calm down the way he makes others feel." Naruto said as Sasuke's power spiked up again making the rest look at him. "It seems he is another sensitive one Kurama." Naruto said with a small smile looking at Konohamaru.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Konohamaru asked looking at both of them.

"Because the day we met Sasuke you were irritated by the words people were saying about exorcist that we sent you back to the temple." Naruto said.

"Yeah that was funny. It has been a while since we were in that village. I wonder how that delicious looking Hare is doing." Kurama said.

"Kurama you can't eat the Hare. I wonder how their doing also. I wonder if Hinata is doing better for herself now." Naruto said.

"What about that one guy Choji? Konohamaru mentioned as he took a bite of his noodles.

"Now that guy definitely learned a lesson fucking with Naruto." Kurama said.

"I feel like we learned a lesson that time." Tenten said as she picked up some noodles.

"Yeah that Naruto would jump in and get hurt." Kurama grumbled.

"True," Konohamaru and Tenten said.

"I remember the day master found me in the woods with this guy." Neji said pointing to Kiba.

"I remember that day as well. We were sent out to take you down by killing you or capture you and take you to headquarters. I really didn't want to kill you though." Kiba said.

"What about when he found me in the crowd of people?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah I remember that day. It was the day we got back with him after a few nights." Kurama said.

"That was a long mission." Konohamaru said.

"Especially because Kurama was really wild and antsy. Completely horrid to control." Tenten said making everyone laugh.

Naruto felt the inner turmoil from Sasuke and walked up to him when he wasn't focused and the others were away from him.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked worried about the fragile half demon that he knew could blow up easily because of his unstable power.

"Would you sacrifice me?" Sasuke asked sadly.

"No, I would never sacrifice you." Naruto said shocked and kind of saddened.

"But would you sacrifice me to save like Konohamaru or Kurama? Because we all know that you love them more than anyone in the group especially Kurama you sacrificed everything for him once before would you do it again?" Sasuke asked.

"First I didn't sacrifice anyone I sacrificed myself. Second, I would find a different way to protect all of you. Third what is going on with you that you have this much doubt in me?" Naruto asked all the questions while he stepped forward and was in Sasuke's face.

They were so close that their noses were touching all Sasuke had to do was lean in and kiss Naruto.

"If you don't trust or believe what I say then why are you still here? I am not forcing you here even if you are connected to me. Honestly, I don't even want you around me if you don't trust me. Did I ever do anything to get such a negative response from you? What did I do to you to make you think I will simply sacrifice people or you for someone else? Yes, I may have brought Kurama back from the dead but that was because I was alone and didn't see a reason to live without my best friend and being alone after seeing your whole clan was massacred is a bit of a hard pill to swallow. I thought out of everyone to understand me it would be you two considering but I guess my secrets keep me from ever really getting close to humans." Naruto explained and you could see the tears that no one expected to be forming in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto felt it and wiped his eyes before they could even fall and was about to pull back when Sasuke grabbed him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, for real I am so sorry. No, you never gave me a reason to think you would do that. I'm sorry." Sasuke said his face in Naruto's hair.

Naruto couldn't help but hug back his face in Sasuke's neck silent breathing between the two no one wanting to break the moment. Naruto finally pulled back though when he heard his food coming to the table along with Sasuke's.

"Let's go back." Naruto said and turned to walk back to the table not letting go of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke pulled him back again and pulled him immediately into a kiss knowing his brother was watching somewhere but he didn't care because the person he loved and he knew now that it was love when he made all the doubts go away in his heart.

"Get it Sasuke," Kiba said peeking out with Gaara and Neji.

"Damn bastard kissing our master." Neji grumbled.

"They like each other the way humans do Neji." Gaara mumbled.

"It's not because their connected?" Neji asked.

"No," Kurama said coming up to look from behind them. "You two come and eat." Kurama said breaking the kiss.

When the kiss was broke Naruto slammed Sasuke into the floor from embarrassment and ran into the booth to eat his food. Naruto still acted young in some senses and that was one of them.

"Ow..." Sasuke said getting off the floor.

"Smooth Sasuke," Kurama said chuckling and walking back into the booth too while Neji helped Sasuke up.

"Don't try and take away master." Neji said and walked away.

"They all care about him in different ways." Kiba said as Sasuke walked to the opening of the booth.

"Definitely," Sasuke said and they all went to eat.

Karin couldn't believe her eyes Sasuke kissed Naruto willingly. He even hugged him on his own.

"That was quite unexpected from my normally closed off little brother. Kisame what do you think?" Itachi asked.

"I think they might get along better than you thought. He did come out the moment you left to check on Sasuke." Kisame said.

"Yeah but there is more there that we don't know about. We should have Inuzuka spy." Itachi said.

"I would say yeah to that captain but it doesn't seem like that one can really do much considering he is always being trailed by that Tanuki demon that Naruto named Gaara. From what I can see the demon goes with him everywhere." Kisame explained.

"That is problematic." Itachi said.

"I say just leave it. He is almost done finding his final Obake and the ritual should be starting soon after that." Karin said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Karin said.

"Okay we will wait then. Why do you think he is here?" Itachi asked looking at Karin.

"I am assuming just following a path he set for himself. This is the second time he has been spotted in a populated city." Karin said and a part of that answer was right.

"Okay we will tail them when they leave this village." Itachi said.

* * *

"I'm tired." Konohamaru mumbled changing into his cat form and curling up to Naruto.

"We should set up at an inn. I don't mind everyone being in the same room." Naruto said making all his Obake smile because none wanted to be far away from him.

"Let's get going then." Kiba said.

They walked around until they found an inn that wasn't full. It was the festival of the dead at this time that's why it was very crowded right now.

"We would like one room." Naruto said.

"I don't sell to your kind." The owner said glaring at Naruto.

"Understood," Naruto said walking toward the door.

"Give us a damn room." Sasuke snapped and the man gave a room immediately.

"That's what I thought was going to happen." Naruto said grabbing the key from Sasuke and handing it back to the man. "We don't treat people like that no matter how rude they are." Naruto reprimanded and walked to the door.

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke said as he followed out the door.

"Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki from the Uzumaki clan?" The inn keeper asked.

"Yes, that's my name." Naruto said.

"I'm so sorry for my rude behavior I would like to allow you to stay here for however long you like." The man said.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked.

"You saved my son Yutakata Mizo." The man said.

"The guy that got roughed up pretty badly by those bandits. How is your son?" Naruto asked.

"He went to join the samurai saying he wanted to help people after what you did for him. I really owe you a lot more than I am doing now but you must stay here for free." The man said.

"Mizo sir, I don't want to impose." Naruto said.

"You're not imposing by no means. You must stay." The man said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, sir," Naruto said bowing his head.

"It's no problem," the man said giving Naruto the key he handed Sasuke. "You only need one room?" The man asked.

"Yeah we're all fine being together." Naruto said and walked toward the stairs to go up.

"Clean bath," Konohamaru said with a soft sigh.

"Yeah I haven't had one of those in a long time." Naruto said.

"Where did you guys shower before?" Kiba asked.

"In streams or any clean body of water we could find but it was always cold as hell." Kurama said.

"That's how I met Sasuke. I was bathing in a stream." Naruto said laughing.

"Yeah first time I ever saw you naked." Sasuke said.

"Why did you say it like you did more than once?" Naruto asked as he unlocked the door.

"You're forgetting that he has." Kurama said as he brushed inside the room.

It had two beds thankfully. Naruto didn't mind sleeping with his Obake but he didn't feel comfortable sleeping with Kiba. Naruto was also pretty sure Kiba didn't feel comfortable sleeping with him either with the glare he would get from Sasuke.

"I have extra sleeping bags if anyone wants to sleep in human form." Naruto said.

"I will sleep next to you in my cat form." Konohamaru said with a nodding Kurama and Tenten.

"Can I sleep next to you without my wings?" Neji asked.

"If you want we can combine the beds so everyone can lie on the beds?" Kiba asked.

"Sounds like an excellent idea." Neji said already getting ready to move the beds.

"Yeah that would be nice. But no one can lie down until everyone takes a bath." Naruto said walking to the bathroom to see the size of the tub. "Kurama and Konohamaru I can clean you both in your animal forms." Naruto said.

"Okay that sounds good." Kurama said.

"I don't want to get a bath in cat form." Konohamaru whined.

"Then you're bathing yourself in human form." Naruto chided.

"Fine I will get a bath in cat form." Konohamaru said.

"Who wants to go first?" Naruto asked walking to the bathroom.

"I do, but how do you use all of this?" Neji asked as he followed Naruto and Naruto couldn't help but smile at him.

"I will show you." Naruto said turning on the water.

"Clothes don't go in there Neji." Konohamaru said as the three were in the bathroom alone.

"THAT'S TOO HOT!" Neji screamed. "You will ruffle my feathers." Neji said nipping Konohamaru.

"Take your wings out the bath." Naruto reprimanded.

"It's going to be a long day and night." Kiba said making Gaara and Sasuke nod their heads.

Naruto came out the bathroom wet but not wet enough where he couldn't manually dry his clothes. Konohamaru on the other hand was completely wet.

"Trouble in there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, he kept bringing his wings out." Naruto said.

"So, will we be having a feather bath?" Kiba asked.

"Possibly, Konohamaru, Kurama, and Gaara will be going next." Naruto said getting a nod from Gaara.

Gaara was okay with getting a bath in his other form because he didn't want anyone seeing his scars in his humanl form.

"Naruto do you think I can go in after them?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, you may." Naruto said with a smile.

"YAY! I never tried this bath thing." Tenten said excited.

"I didn't either." Gaara said.

"It definitely is a new experience." Naruto said with a smile.

"NARUTO! MASTER! What is going on?" Neji screamed from the bathroom.

Naruto walked away from everyone with a smile. He walked into the bathroom to see Neji confused with why his fingers were getting wrinkles.

"That's because you have been in here too long. Now wash yourself with the soap and get out the tub." Naruto said handing Neji the soap.

"Yes, okay I will be out there in a few minutes." Neji said and Naruto walked out.

After Neji got out the rest of them were fairly quick with getting in and out and Naruto was enjoying spending time with everyone around.

"Do you think the best course of action would be better taken in the morning?" Kiba asked after getting out of the shower.

"Yeah, I know that my last Obake is here or at the very least traveling around here." Naruto said.

"Why do you think that?" Kiba asked curiously as Gaara lay down next to him.

"Because he can feel all of us and it is stronger when one of us is near." Gaara explained.

"Especially since the procedure I did with Sasuke." Naruto said getting an oh from Kiba.

Konohamaru was already sleeping with Neji and Tenten in the middle of the bed where the beds connected. Sasuke was at the end of Naruto's bed closest to the door while Gaara was on the other end keeping Kiba in the middle between Neji and Gaara. Tenten stayed in her small form like Konohamaru and Kurama but Kurama chose the bottom of the bed by Naruto's feet. Naruto was oddly comfortable and happy that everyone was around.

* * *

Everyone went to sleep wanting to wake up early to get a fresh start Sasuke decided that would be the best time to talk to Itachi and got off the bed to go to his Inn.

"So, you're going to see him?" Kurama asked as he watched Sasuke rub Naruto's face gently.

"I will be right back. I just need to talk to him. I swear I will be right back." Sasuke said.

"Okay I will let Naruto know if he wakes up in the middle of the night which he might considering he always does." Kurama said.

"Just tell him I will be back." Sasuke said and walked out the door.

Sasuke found his brother's room quickly it was in an Inn down the street from there's.

"What is it that you need little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Why are you out here?" Sasuke asked taking the tea that his brother offered taking a small sip not even noticing the sleeping potion that was in it.

"Well my dear brother I was told by a reliable source that something I am looking for was around these parts." Itachi said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked chugging his tea because he hasn't had tea in a while and was craving it.

"Just go to sleep Sasuke." Itachi said and Sasuke fell over the last thing he thought of was Naruto's face looking as soft as it did it was the first time he ever seen Naruto so relaxed.

* * *

(Dreamland)

 _"What is this place?" Naruto asked walking around._

 _"Naruto what are you doing? You're not supposed to be here." Kushina asked._

 _"Mother, what is this?" Naruto asked looking around seeing flames and bodies everywhere._

 _"Your downfall son." Minato said walking into few._

 _"What?" Naruto asked shocked looking around to see where Kurama was on the ground with his younger self._

 _The guy that was about to stab him got sent flying away with just a flick of his wrist._

 _"You used a forbidden ritual there must be consequences for your actions." Kushina said._

 _"You don't mean..." Naruto was saying but stopped as he watched his actions._

 _"You're slowing dying son." Minato said._

 _"No way, NO DON'T DO IT!" Naruto screamed running to his old self only to be burned by the flames making him scream._

 _"You can't change what you already done." Kushina said sadly to her son as he was burning._

 _"Son your more demon now then human." Minato said looking at his son with sad eyes._

 _"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed and kept screaming he felt his flesh burning off._

 _(Dreamland End)_

* * *

All Naruto's Obake felt the wave of pain from Naruto along with a foreboding message saying Naruto was going to die and it was going to be soon. They all woke screaming and that was one thing Naruto couldn't do at the moment.

Kiba was confused being awakened by the Obake and freaked out when Naruto wouldn't wake up for the screaming.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba asked looking at Gaara to see him in tears. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

All of sudden the door burst open to a freaked out looking Sasuke who ran up to Naruto's sleeping form checking him. There was also a howl in the distance of worry and fear but Kiba was the only one to hear and ignored it thinking nothing of it. If anyone else was listening they would have known someone else was dreaming the same dream they all were.

"Naruto wake up you have to wake up." Sasuke said shaking him.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes with tears falling freely.

"Naruto are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" Sasuke asked shocked and fear evident in his face.

"Why? Why would they say that?" Naruto asked as angry tears came down his face.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out confused but Naruto wouldn't respond to him.

"Why the hell would they say that?" Naruto asked grabbing at his hair freaking everyone out because not once in everyone's time of knowing him did they see Naruto this broken.

The only two to have seen this before were Konohamaru and Kurama but even they didn't know what was going on. Kurama would know soon enough once Naruto calmed down that is.

"Naruto?" Neji called next.

"I don't know why they think I was wrong." Naruto cried out pulling his hair.

Sasuke jumped into action grabbing a hold of Naruto's wrist trying to calm him but the blonde wouldn't stop struggling or crying. It was like he wasn't even there.

"Naruto stop struggling." Sasuke said trying to glance over his shoulder only to see Kurama in a state of shock. "Kurama help me!" Sasuke snapped but didn't get a reaction out of the fox.

Sasuke just turned back to Naruto in terror because no one was reacting to him especially Naruto. He did the next best thing and kissed Naruto which in turn calmed him down. Naruto's eyes closed and it was like he was back to sleep making Sasuke pull away.

"What the fuck was that?" Sasuke asked pushing Kurama off the bed.

"It was a premonition Sasuke." Konohamaru answered blocking his way from Kurama.

Only the Naruto and Kurama can see the whole premonition but the rest can get the message and that's what they all got.

"So, Naruto is going to die?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Things can change; they don't have to be what they said just because they were there." Kurama said tears forming in his eyes changing forms and curling into Naruto.

"Should we be worried? How accurate are his premonitions?" Sasuke asked.

"They are nearly spot on unless something in the future changes it." Konohamaru answered.

"How did he die?" Sasuke asked.

"Fire," Kurama whispered softly only to turn away from everyone.

That was one night none of the others would forget and would haunt Naruto. Konohamaru was right though things were about to change and no one known if it was going to be for the better or for worse.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _It is getting into a different aspect. I am choosing to write the more sensitive side to Naruto now because he has known all of them a lot longer but only ONE of them knows what is really going on aside from Naruto. There is going to be a battle in the next chapter and the final Obake will be coming in too. I didn't plan the chapter to go this way so it was quite different then my plan._**


End file.
